Hating Wawanakwa
by arysa13
Summary: "You know what's great about school camps?" Heather says to Courtney and Gwen. "What?" Gwen asks. "It's the perfect time to start new relationships because you get to spend heaps of time with the person with barely any adult supervision!"
1. Camp is Compulsory

**Chapter One – Camp is Compulsory**

"Look, I'm sorry; I really don't have time for this. I've got a million other things to do!" Ezekiel overhears a girl saying in a shrill voice. He's sitting in reception, outside the principal's office, waiting to be given a tour of the school.

"It's one of your duties as school captain, you knew this when you were voted in," Ezekiel hears the principal say.

"I'm aware of that, but I wasn't expecting some kid to show up halfway through the term. What kind of person transfers schools partway through their last year of high school anyway?" the girl says snottily.

"He's not transferring, he's been homeschooled up until now," the principal replies. Ezekiel finally realises they're talking about him.

"Well that's even worse," the girl says.

"Courtney, you're wasting time standing here arguing with me. Just show the kid around," the principal commands wearily. Ezekiel looks up as a girl with long bright purple hair walks into reception, smiles at him, then walks into the principal's office.

"Sierra, finally!" Courtney says. "I need you to do something for me." Sierra, Courtney and the principal walk out of the office and look at Ezekiel. He tries to pretend he hasn't been eavesdropping. One of the girls, presumably Courtney, smiles at him brightly.

"Ezekiel, hi! I'm Courtney, the school captain. Listen, I'm supposed to be showing you around but unfortunately something else has come up, so my secretary, Sierra, is going to do it instead. I hope you don't mind!" Courtney says warmly.

"Uh, no, that's okay, eh?" Ezekiel replies.

"Great, see you later then!" Courtney rushes off. The principal rolls his eyes and goes back into his office.

"Hi, Ezekiel, I'm Sierra, welcome to Drama Heights High!" Sierra says enthusiastically.

"Thanks Sierra, you can call me Zeke, eh?" says Ezekiel.

"Okay, Zeke! We've got fifteen minutes till the bell rings so I'll show you the boring stuff first and then we'll get to the really interesting stuff!" Sierra leads Zeke out of reception and down a hallway where she stops in front of a classroom.

"This is where we have our first class, home room with Ms O'Halloran. She's also our English teacher. We have English last period in the same room. Show me your timetable and I show you where your other classes are." Zeke hands Sierra his timetable and she shows him all his classrooms. She also shows him other important place like the nurse's office, Ms O'Halloran's office and his locker.

"Okay, we have five minutes before class, I can show you the good stuff! Eee!" Sierra says as Zeke closes his locker. Zeke follows her down the hall a little way where she stops in front of a locker.

"This is Cody's locker!" she says happily, giving the locker a kiss. Zeke looks at her, confused.

"Like, who's Cody, eh?" he asks.

"Cody Anderson. He's totally the cutest guy in school!" Sierra gushes.

"Oh, so is he like your boyfriend then?" Zeke wonders.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm sure he'll come around soon!" Sierra assures him. Zeke just nods. "He usually hangs out in the library, want to go see him?" Sierra asks.

"Uh…" Zeke starts, but Sierra doesn't let him finish before she grabs his arm and drags him towards the library. The bell goes while they are on their way there but that doesn't stop Sierra.

"Shouldn't we go to class?" asks Zeke. "I don't want to be late on my first day, eh?"

"It'll only take a minute. If we're late I'll just say it was my fault. Oh my god, there he is!" Sierra squeals. Two guys walk out of the library, a skinny one with red hair and glasses and a short brunette. "Cody!" Sierra calls. The short guy looks up, clearly alarmed. He hides behind his friend who is completely oblivious and just continues rambling about something.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Sierra says.

"Uh, I guess so?" Zeke replies. At that moment two girls walk by and Zeke is completely captivated by them, forgetting all about how cute Cody supposedly is.

"Who are they?" Zeke pines. Sierra notices the look on his face and who his gaze is directed at.

"Uh no. No no no no." she says.

"What do you mean?"

"That's Lindsay and Heather, and no offence, but girls like that will never date guys like you!"

"Why not?" Zeke asks.

"Uh, hello! Look at them. Besides, Lindsay has a boyfriend and Heather refuses to date high school boys."

"Oh," says Zeke sadly.

"Zeke, you're new here and so you don't understand the social hierarchy, so I'm going to tell you how it goes. I'm not saying this to be mean, I just think you need to know. At the top of the social ladder are the popular girls and boys. Then it goes the jocks, then the nerds and the so-called "wannabes", then the weird loners and then at the very bottom is the weird new kid. Basically if you date someone more than one rung below you it's social suicide. If you can work your way up that's great, but don't get you hopes up." Sierra explains.

"It seems kinda complicated," Zeke says, scratching his head through his woollen beanie.

"I know, but you'll get the hang of it. Come on, we better get to class."

* * *

Once they get to class, Sierra ditches Ezekiel and takes a seat next to Cody. Cody sighs when she sits next to him and moves as far away as he can while still staying in the same seat. Zeke stands awkwardly at the front of the classroom as everyone else takes their seats. Ms O'Halloran enters and looks him up and down.

"Who are you?" she asks shortly.

"I'm Ezekiel, Miss. It's my first day."

"It's Ms. O'Halloran, thank you. Take a seat, please." Ms O'Halloran gestures to an empty seat at the front of the classroom. "Alright, listen up please people, I'm going to do the roll now!" Despite Ms O'Halloran's instruction everyone keeps talking. She begins the roll anyway. "Cody."

"Here!" yells Sierra.

"Sierra, I can answer my own name!" Cody complains. Sierra giggles and flutters her eyelashes at him. Cody sighs.

"Heather," Ms O'Halloran calls. "Heather, will you answer your name please?"

"If you know I'm here, why do I have to answer?" Heather says snarkily.

"Watch your attitude Heather," Ms O'Halloran warns.

"Ugh, whatever!" Heather says and goes back to talking to Lindsay. Ms O'Halloran continues with the roll.

"Anyway, I told the waiter that I ordered my meal without gravy, so they took it back but I swear all they did was wash the gravy off and serve me the same meal." Heather tells her friends.

"Oh my god, that is so wrong!" Lindsay says.

"You really should have just left then," Courtney advises.

"I would have, but my parents refused to leave, it was horrible." Heather shakes her head.

"I would never stand for something like that. My parents would never force me to stay at a place like that," Courtney says.

"Princess." Duncan coughs under his breath, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Excuse me?" Courtney snaps.

"You heard me, Princess." Duncan smirks.

"No one asked you!" Heather retorts.

"Duncan!" Ms O'Halloran yells. "I've had just about enough of you, get out of my classroom!"

"What? Why?" Duncan protests.

"You're continuously talking while I'm trying to take the roll! Now get out before I think up a worse punishment!" Ms O'Halloran threatens.

"But Ms O'Halloran, the girls were the ones talking!" Duncan complains.

"Right that's it, detention after school. Now go to the principal's office!"

"But…" Duncan starts.

"End of discussion!" Ms O'Halloran glares at him. Duncan grabs his things off his table and stalks out of the classroom. The girls watch him smugly and Ms O'Halloran continues with the roll. After it has been established that everyone is there, Ms O'Halloran gets Beth to hand out some coloured paper, scissors, glue and magazines.

"What's all this for?" DJ asks.

"We're making vision boards today." Ms O'Halloran tells them.

"What the heck is a vision board?" Leshawna bursts out.

"I've made plenty of these! It's where you outline your goals and dreams and other things you want on a poster so you can visualise where you want to go in life." Courtney explains.

"Thank you Courtney, but I'm the teacher, I'll do the explaining!" Ms O'Halloran snaps. Courtney huffs and folds her arms. "You're going to use these magazines to find things you want out of life and glue them to the paper so whenever you look at your vision board you will remember what you need to do to achieve these goals." Ms O'Halloran explains.

"Ms O'Halloran, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we're seventeen, not ten. Aren't we a little old for cutting and pasting?" Heather points out.

"I agree with Heather, surely we could be using our time for something more productive?" Alejandro says. Heather shoots daggers at him. "What? I am agreeing with you!" he defends.

"I know, and it's annoying!" Heather retorts.

"Both of you be quiet, I say this is what you're doing so you will do it!" Ms O'Halloran says. She then sits at her desk and starts reading one of the magazines. Courtney has already started her vision board. A few others start looking through the magazines for things to cut out, but most people just start talking to their friends. Geoff starts making tiny paper planes out of the magazine pages and throwing them at the back of Bridgette's head so they get stuck in her thick blonde hair.

"Look, she hasn't even noticed!" Geoff laughs to Trent. Trent gets out his guitar and starts playing a tune.

"Did you write that?" asks Gwen. Trent nods and starts singing. Gwen smiles and starts writing in her diary. Courtney and Heather look over at her and raise their eyebrows knowingly. Gwen blushes, shuts the diary and gets to work on her vision board. Geoff throws another paper plane and this one hits Eva in the face who has turned around to see what Bridgette is doing. Eva and Bridgette immediately turn to look at Geoff. Eva gets up out of her chair and walks over to him, slamming her fists down onto his desk.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Eva growls.

"Uh, no!" Geoff gulps.

Meanwhile, Harold is trying to explain the difference between toads and frogs to Cody, Owen and Noah. None of them are listening however, as Noah is reading a book, Owen is eating some form of cake that he found in Noah's bag and Cody is trying to get Sierra not to take pictures of him on her phone so she can print them off and stick them on her vision board. She already has several glued on that she had been carrying around in her wallet. She has also cut the letters of his name out of one of the magazines and stuck them on.

"Okay Tyler, question two, your idea of the perfect outfit is; A, heels and a dress, B, whatever is comfortable, or C, everyone occasion calls for a different perfect outfit!" Lindsay reads from one of the magazines.

"Uhh… I guess whatever is comfortable?" Tyler says.

"Really?" Lindsay says, disappointed.

"Why what would you say?" Tyler asks.

"Well, everyone occasion has a different perfect outfit of course!" Lindsay tells him.

"Okay, I pick that one too then," Tyler agrees.

Izzy has flipped over her desk and is sitting in it, pretending it's a ship.

"Arr, mehearties! Make way for the SS Kaleidoscope!"

Sadie looks over at Katie's page to see what she is doing but all Katie has done so far is write _Mrs Justin Macpherson _in cursive in the top right hand corner.

"Uh, Katie. What are you doing? We both know that I'm the one who's going to marry Justin." Sadie points out.

"I don't think so Sadie. I mean I know you have a crush in him, but he definitely likes me better!" Katie responds.

"Where do you get that idea from?" Sadie says angrily.

"Well, obviously I'm the prettier one!" Katie tells her.

At that moment the principal walks in, bringing Duncan with him. He looks around the classroom in shock. Ms O'Halloran looks up from her magazine and quickly takes her feet from off the desk.

"Mr. Paulson! What can I do for you?" she says sweetly, standing up and going over to him.

"Blaineley, can I talk to you outside for a moment? Duncan you can go and sit down." Duncan goes back to his seat and Mr Paulson and Ms O'Halloran step outside.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blaineley asks once they are in the hallway, trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Blaineley, what I witnessed in there was a train wreck. Kids were up out of their seats, playing guitar, using their phones, reading unprescribed books. One girl was brandishing a pair of scissors at someone. And you were doing nothing about it!" Mr. Paulson scolds her.

"Mr. Paulson, I can explain!' Blaineley laughs nervously.

"This is your last chance Blaineley. Any trouble with this class again and I'm going to have to take drastic measures." Mr Paulson warns.

"D-drastic measures?" Blaineley stammers. "You're not going to fire me, are you?"

"No, it will be much worse than that, trust me!" Mr Paulson says and walks away.

* * *

The rest of the day passes without much incident as Blaineley's class doesn't have much to do with each other. Eventually period six English rolls around.

"Okay class, today we're going to do a practical activity!" Blaineley figures she can't go wrong if she has the students doing something where they have to get up and involved. "We'll be acting out Romeo and Juliet! First I'll give out the roles and then we'll need to set the scene!"

"I'll be Juliet!" Courtney calls out.

"Fine, you can be Juliet!" Blaineley sighs. "Who wants to be Romeo?" No one answers. "Anyone?" Blaineley asks hopefully. She really needs this class to go well because she does not want to find out the consequences of it not going well.

"I will do it," Alejandro offers.

"What! Why?" Heather protests.

"It's okay Heather, it is only acting, I am not really in love with Courtney." Alejandro smiles.

"Ugh, as if I care about that! It's just that… you're such a horrible actor! No one should have to suffer through that! Justin should do it." Heather suggests.

"Oh if Justin is Romeo, can I be Juliet?" Katie asks. Sadie glares at her.

"Justin?" Blaineley asks.

"No that's okay, Alejandro can do it. Reading makes me squint and I don't want any wrinkles near my eyes." Justin says. Blaineley assigns the rest of the roles and then gets them to start setting up the room.

"You know, Justin may like me better, but Trent definitely likes you better!" Katie says to Sadie. "And if I date Justin and you date Trent we could double date! We could even hang out with the popular girls, probably!" Katie smiles.

"I guess you're right!" Sadie concedes.

"You two wannabes are so deluded!" Heather sneers.

"Okay, we need to push all those tables to one side of the room so that we have an area for a stage," Courtney instructs. "Then we'll need some tables and chairs to act as the set, so…"

"Who made you in charge?" Duncan asks.

"I made myself in charge, because I'm the lead in the school musical and captain of the drama club, so I'm the only one who actually knows anything about acting!" Courtney retorts.

"Well, I've got news for you, no one gives a crap!" Duncan says. "You're not as good as you think you are, Princess!"

"Like I care what you think! Will you just do as I say?" Courtney huffs.

"No way, I want to be the director. I have more life experience." Duncan folds his arms.

"What, you think 'cause you've been to juvie you're so worldly now?" Courtney scoffs.

"No, I think that since you're such a stuck up pain in the ass you'd give everyone a headache before we even started the play. It's bad enough you're playing Juliet." Duncan says.

"Now, guys, let's not fight! Maybe you can work together…" Blaineley tries to smooth over the situation.

"There is no way I'm working with him!" Courtney asserts.

"Well there's one thing we agree on!" Duncan snorts.

"Urgh, will someone please back me up here!" Courtney demands. Everyone stays silent. Duncan laughs.

"Maybe if you weren't such an uptight know-it-all your friends would actually like you!" Duncan smirks. Courtney gives a cry of frustration and storms out of the room.

"Uhh…" says Blaineley.

"Should we go after her?" asks Gwen.

"Yes, it might be best if you go with her Gwen," Blaineley agrees. Gwen follows Courtney out of the classroom. "Okay, who wants to be Juliet then?" Blaineley asks.

"I'll do it!" Heather volunteers.

"It wouldn't be because Alejandro is Romeo would it?" Geoff elbows her.

"Ew, no! I wanted to be Juliet all along, Courtney just got in before me!" Heather says.

"Alright, who's in charge now that Courtney's gone?" Justin asks.

"I thought we established that it was me!" Duncan reminds him.

"No way! No one wants to take direction from a loser like you." Heather says.

"But you all just let Courtney leave!" Duncan complains.

"Yeah, that's just because they knew I'd be a better leader! Courtney understands. Alright people, start moving the tables." Heather claps her hands.

"Like, the guys should probably do it, eh?" Zeke says.

"Uh, what?" Heather snaps. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ezekiel. I said the guys should move the tables, you know to help out the girls." Zeke repeats.

"What are you saying?" Bridgette folds her arms.

"Well, you know, since guys are much stronger than girls. The guys should do it, eh?" Ezekiel continues, oblivious to the death looks he is receiving. Eva grabs Ezekiel by the collar and shoves him against the wall. "You want to say that again, pipsqueak?" she spits.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Zeke finally realises he's made a mistake.

"That's what I thought!" Eva lets him go and starts to walk away. Blaineley breathes a sigh of relief. Geoff starts laughing.

"Oh, you've got a lot to learn man!" he says shaking his head. "Next you'll be saying guys are smarter than girls!"

"But, they are…" Zeke says.

"What?!" Eva yells.

"I'll hold him, and you punch!" the normally calm and non-violent Bridgette says to Eva, but Eva already has Ezekiel on the floor and is beating Ezekiel to a pulp.

"Oh my god!" Blaineley starts freaking out. "Somebody help him!" DJ grabs Eva and drags her away from Zeke. "Bridgette and Eva!" Blaineley yells. "Both of you to the principal's office, now! I can't let this behaviour slide." Eva and Bridgette shoot daggers at Ezekiel as they exit the classroom. "Someone take Ezekiel to the nurse's office please!" Blaineley instructs. No one moves. "NOW!" Blaineley screeches. DJ quickly grabs Ezekiel and carries him to the nurse's office.

"This is a disaster!" Blaineley groans as she sits down at her desk.

"So do we keep going or what?" Heather says.

* * *

After school Mr. Paulson calls Blaineley to his office. Blaineley knocks timidly on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Paulson calls. Blaineley enters and takes a seat opposite him. Mr. Paulson raises his eyebrows at her. "So. One girl walking out of class, two sent to my office for fighting and the new kid in the nurse's office on his first day. Not exactly what I had in mind when I gave you that warning this morning."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Paulson." Blaineley says.

"You didn't heed my words, so now you'll have to face the consequences. You'll be taking your class on a behavioural problems and teamwork camp. I've taken the liberty of printing these permission forms for them. The camp is compulsory, if they don't bring this back by Friday, their parents will be called. One way or another your class will be going on this camp." Mr. Paulson tells her.

"How long is the camp for?" Blaineley gulps.

"It's for a week. It's this place called Wawanakawa. Apparently the guy who runs it is excellent at whipping kids back into line. You'll leave first thing on Monday morning." Mr. Paulson says. He hands Blaineley the permission forms and dismisses her. All she can think is this punishment is definitely worse than being fired.


	2. A Week Long Party

**Chapter Two – A Week Long Party**

It's 6am on Monday morning and Blaineley's class is boarding the bus that will take them to CampWawanakwa. Surprisingly, most of them had taken it quite well when she'd told them about the camp, and everyone had brought their permission slips back on time. Though she doubts the camp is going to make them get along any better, it might be a nice break from having them cooped up in a classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heather says to Beth who is sitting up the back of the bus.

"Uh… I don't know?" Beth replies, unsure what she's done wrong.

"You can't sit there, that's where we sit." Heather informs her, gesturing to Lindsay, Courtney and Gwen. Lindsay shrugs at Beth apologetically, Gwen looks too tired to care and Courtney is typing something on her iPhone. Heather continues to glare at Beth.

"Okay, sorry," Beth sighs. She gets up from the back seat and goes to sit with Cody, Noah and Owen. "Harold, will you sit next to me?" she asks as Harold boards the bus.

"Sorry, Beth, I already promised Cody." Harold says, taking the seat behind her where Cody is already sitting.

"I can't risk Sierra sitting next to me!" Cody explains. Beth nods sadly. Sierra is the next one of the bus and she bounds over to where Cody is sitting.

"Aw, Codykins, won't you sit with me?" she says with a dramatic pout.

"Sorry, Sierra, I don't want to hurt Harold's feelings!" Cody says. Beth rolls her eyes at Cody's cowardice.

"Okay, I'll just sit here then, that's alright, isn't it Beth?" Sierra asks, indicating the seat next to Beth. Beth glances at Cody who shakes his head pleadingly.

"Sure, that's fine Sierra. It'll be nice to talk to a girl for once." Beth smiles. Cody sighs.

Tyler runs backwards onto the bus, carrying a basketball. He throws it to DJ as DJ walks up the steps to the bus, and trips over his own feet. DJ skilfully catches the ball and walks up to the back of the bus where Tyler has landed at Lindsay's feet. She pulls him up onto the seat between herself and Heather.

"Aw, are you okay babe?" she asks, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Yeah," he smiles. DJ rolls his eyes and takes the seat in front of the back seat. Eva and Bridgette sit in front of him.

Geoff immediately takes the seat across from Bridgette, sitting on the aisle side, forcing Trent to climb over him.

"This is gonna be awesome dudes! It's gonna be like a week long party with all my best buds!" Geoff says loudly. Alejandro and Justin take the seat behind him.

"I'm just glad we get a week off school. All that thinking hurts my brain!" Justin says. He looks up as Katie and Sadie approach the back of the bus. Heather shakes her head at them and waves them away with her hand. They look disappointed but go back to the front of the bus and sit behind Izzy and Leshawna. Next on the bus is Ezekiel. Everyone tries to make it obvious that he isn't welcome next to them so he just sits in the seat behind the driver. The last person to board the bus is Duncan who for a moment looks like he might walk to the back of the bus to the seat next to DJ but instead he picks a random empty seat in the middle of the bus. Blaineley boards the bus and does a head count before sitting beside Ezekiel and telling the driver he can go.

* * *

Half an hour into the trip Izzy starts singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Leshawna groans and puts her iPod on, which is promptly confiscated by Blaineley. Once Sierra joins in the singing, Blaineley is forced to tell them to put a sock in it.

Up the back of the bus Lindsay and Tyler have fallen asleep in each others arms and Trent is playing his newest song for Geoff, Alejandro and Justin.

"You know what's great about school camps?" Heather says to Courtney and Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"It's the perfect time to start new relationships because you get to spend heaps of time with the person with barely any adult supervision!" Heather answers.

"So are you finally going to ask out Alejandro?" Courtney asks.

"What? No! Where would you get that idea? You know I don't date high school boys! I was talking about you two." Heather says defensively. "Justin is definitely into you Courtney."

"Really? I didn't think he was into anyone but himself." Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Well, that may be true, but it's time you got a boyfriend and there are limited choices. The only acceptable boys are the popular boys or the jocks. Tyler is taken obviously, DJ is a huge wimp, Gwen is clearly in love with Trent and just look at Geoff!" Heather nods towards him. Courtney and Gwen look over to see Geoff desperately trying to get Bridgette's attention, but she barely notices his attempts.

"You have a point there…" Courtney says. "But you forgot Alejandro. He's single."

"Uh, right but… he's just so… muscular. It's disgusting." Heather says. Gwen and Courtney smirk at each other. "Ugh. Anyway, what do you think about Justin? Do you think you'll go for it?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Courtney shrugs.

"What about you Gwen?" Heather asks.

"Courtney can have him," Gwen says. Heather sighs exasperatedly.

"No, I mean Trent!"

"Oh… he's okay I guess." Gwen says nonchalantly.

"Gwen, I've read your diary, I know how much you like him," Heather says.

"You've read my diary?" Gwen says, outraged.

"Any good friend would! You never tell me anything. So will you ask him out?" Heather asks.

"I don't know… I don't know if he even likes me…" Gwen says.

"I can find out for you!" Heather suggests. Gwen looks at her dubiously.

"Okay…" she concedes. "But do it subtly!"

"I can ask for you if you like," Alejandro pops his head over the seat.

"Ugh! Mind your own business!" Heather snaps.

"I'm just trying to do a favour for a friend," he says.

"Sure you are. I don't believe a word out of your mouth!" Heather folds her arms.

"Gwen would you like me to find out?" Alejandro asks Gwen.

"Yeah, okay." Gwen smiles. Alejandro nods.

"So, Heather. You think I'm muscular?" he smirks.

"Gross, no! Get away from me!" Heather protests.

"Were you listening to our entire conversation?" Courtney asks. Alejandro nods.

"But fear not, Justin is asleep and Trent is playing his guitar too loudly to hear. Your secrets are safe with me." He winks and turns back towards the front of the bus.

* * *

"_You and me, blue as the sea, but not as one…_" Trent sings. Geoff looks over at Bridgette who is listening to the song intently.

"That's a great song, Trent, did you write it?" Bridgette asks.

"Sure did!" Trent says proudly.

"What's it about?"

"Uh, just… a girl…" Trent blushes.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Bridgette gushes. "Don't you think, Eva?" she elbows Eva. Eva glares at her. "Clearly not! Well I think you're really talented. Whoever it is is a lucky girl." Bridgette smiles.

"Aw come on! It can't be that hard! Give me a go!" Geoff takes the guitar from Trent. He strums the guitar horribly. "_Hey girl, I think you're really hot. We should party together, or maybe not. We could do something else instead…_" Geoff sings. His singing isn't that bad but he clearly has no idea how to play guitar. He looks up and Blaineley is standing over him.

"That's quite enough, Geoff, give me the guitar." She demands. Geoff hands over the guitar reluctantly. Trent gives him a dirty look and the other around him just look relieved.

* * *

"My boyfriend Brady loves animals. He has three dogs, two are named Steve and one is named Ursula. He also has a cat." Beth says to Sierra.

"My boyfriend Cody loves animals too!" Sierra says excitedly.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Sierra!" Cody interjects.

"Not yet you're not!" Sierra grins. Cody sighs and turns to Harold.

"What do I have to do to get her to leave me alone?!" Cody asks desperately. Harold thinks for a moment.

"You could try getting a girlfriend, she might get the message then." Harold suggests.

"Don't you think if I could have a girlfriend by now I would?" Cody points out, glancing down the bus at Gwen. Harold notices his gaze and shakes his head sadly.

"It's a shame Gwen can't see what a great guy you are. I too am having trouble winning over my lady love." Harold gestures towards Leshawna. "But this camp may be a great way for you two to get to know each other better, and you can show her how much you really mean to her."

"You're right Harold! This camp is going to be great!"

* * *

"Ms. O'Halloran, would it be okay if I sat somewhere else?" Ezekiel asks Blaineley.

"Please do!" she replies, moving to let him out. Zeke stands in the aisle and glances around the bus. He really wants to find someone to talk to and try and make some friends. That was the whole point of being sent to school after all, to meet new people. The only spare seats next to anyone are DJ and Duncan. Zeke had witnessed Katie and Sadie be dismissed by Heather when they tried to sit up the back, so Zeke decides to try Duncan. He has his sunglasses on and it leaning against the window with his feet across the seat but Zeke walks up to him anyway.

"Hey, Duncan?" Zeke says.

"What do you want?" Duncan asks, peering over his sunglasses.

"I just thought, since I'm new here, I should try to make some friends, eh? It's kinda lonely up there with Ms. O'Halloran." Zeke shrugs.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you switched schools halfway through the year, dumbass." Duncan responds.

"I didn't switch schools, I used to be homeschooled." Zeke sits in the seat behind Duncan as Duncan still hasn't moved his feet.

"Not my problem," Duncan replies. "Now, beat it, Homeschool."

"Ha, good one. I've always wanted a cool nickname, eh?" Zeke says.

"Leave me alone or I'll be forced to beat you to a pulp!" Duncan threatens.

"Cool, I heard that's what friends do to each other at high school, eh?" Zeke grins. Duncan sighs, he gets up and looks around the bus. "Where are you going, eh?" Ezekiel asks. Duncan ignores him and heads towards the empty seat next to DJ. The knowledge that he isn't welcome there doesn't deter him, and he keeps a look of smug defiance on his face as he approaches the back of the bus, despite the fact that he feels strangely nervous.

"What is he doing?" Courtney is the first one to notice Duncan coming towards them. Heather and Gwen look up and stare in horror as Duncan gets closer.

"He wouldn't dare!" Heather says. "DJ, whatever you do, don't let Duncan sit there, okay?"

"But that guy scares me! He carries a knife around!" DJ protests.

"He's not going to stab you on a school bus!" Heather snaps. DJ nods nervously. Duncan finally reaches the back and stands before DJ.

"DJ, mind if I sit down?" Duncan asks. DJ gulps.

"Naw, go for it man!" he squeaks, pressing himself up against the window, as far away from Duncan as possible. Heather rolls her eyes.

"Pathetic!" she says under her breath. Duncan sits next to DJ, his feet in the aisle and his back to DJ.

"What do you think you're doing Duncan?" Courtney purses her lips.

"I believe I'm sitting on a bus," he replies.

"You can't just sit there, you know that." Courtney tells him.

"My friend DJ here disagrees, don't you DJ?" Duncan says. DJ nods.

"Ugh, why are you here? I know you hate us as much as we hate you!"

"Turns out I don't hate you as much as I hate Homeschool up there. That kid is irritating." Duncan says.

"So are you, so would you kindly leave us alone?" Courtney says, not kindly at all.

"Sorry, Princess, I'm here to stay. You can leave though, if you like." Duncan smirks. He gets out his pocket knife and flicks it open, causing DJ to flinch. Duncan starts carving his name into the seat in front of him.

"I'm going to get Ms O'Halloran to get rid of you." Courtney stands up.

"Seriously? God, you're such a princess!" Duncan folds his arms.

"So you've said!" Courtney snaps. She goes to stalk up to the front of the bus but Duncan grabs her wrist and pulls her onto his lap. She gasps in surprise, throwing her free hand out to steady herself, only to find it making contact with Duncan's chest. She quickly snatches her hands away, her skin tingling where Duncan had hold of her wrist.

"You're so easy to wind up!" he laughs. "Why don't you chill out for once?" he has to force himself to look up at her face, since her large breasts are at eye level. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view though, and the feel of her ass in his lap. He's surprised she is still sitting there actually, is it possible she isn't as repulsed by him as she makes out?

"Why don't you act like a human being for once?" Courtney retorts.

"You've got me all wrong toots, I just want to have a good time!"

"Um, Courtney…" Gwen starts.

"What?" Courtney snaps. Gwen points behind her. Courtney and Duncan both look up to see Blaineley standing there. Courtney quickly stands up.

"Ms. O'Halloran…" she begins to explain.

"Really Courtney, I would have expected better from you. School camp really isn't the time to be making out with boys." Blaineley scolds.

"We weren't…" Courtney protests, blushing, but Blaineley cuts her off.

"Duncan, I can't say I'm surprised at you. You can come and sit up the front with me."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me!" Blaineley walks back up the front and Duncan sighs and follows her. Courtney sits back down on the back seat, shaking her wrist as if to try and rid herself of Duncan's touch.

"What was that?" Heather asks.

"What was what?" Courtney responds.

"Do you have a thing for Duncan?" Heather accuses.

"No! Why would you think that?" Courtney says defensively.

"You were sitting in his lap for a lot longer than necessary…" Gwen points out.

"It's not like I enjoyed it!" Courtney scoffs.

"I don't believe you. If only you could prove it somehow!" Heather smirks and nods her head at Justin.

* * *

**Note - Hey people! Ok so here's the deal with this fanfic, I've written most of it and so far it has 12 chapters with a couple more to go I think. The chapters are pretty long however. I am thinking of updating like every second day? **

**Also I may have to change the rating to M, I'm not really sure what warrants an M rating but just to be on the safe side.**

**Please review if you enjoy or even if you don't enjoy it, just let me know what you think! Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one!**


	3. You Wouldn't Dare

**Note- Hi everyone and thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favouriting, it means a lot!**

**You should probably know that this fanfic is partly inspired by the movie Hating Alison Ashley and there is a bit in this chapter that is basically taken directly from it.**

**Special thanks to Little Miss CIT for the support and advice and to The Queen of Cold for putting up with my insecurities and telling me every chapter is good, even if I don't think it is. Y'all should read their stories 'cause they're great! Anyway on to the chapter.**

**Chapter Three – You Wouldn't Dare**

After getting off the bus, Blaineley and the students are forced to get on a boat in order to reach CampWawanakwa.

"God, I can't wait till this is over!" Blaineley says to herself as she herds the students onto the boat. She wonders if there will be any alcohol on the island because she sure could use a drink right now. A long bus ride with twenty-four teenagers is not her idea of a good time.

The boat stops at a dock that looks a little dangerous and really could use some fixing up. A man with black hair and extremely attractive stubble is standing there waiting for them. Blaineley steps off the boat first and walks over to him.

"Hi, you must be Chris McLean. I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. But you can call me Blaineley," Blaineley beams.

"Pleasure," Chris says. "You can call me Chris I guess. Are these the kids?" Chris gestures to the group of teenagers dragging their luggage off the boat and onto the dock.

"Yes," Blaineley answers. Chris walks over to the group with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to CampWawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean!" he says loudly. The teenagers all stare at him blankly. "First things first, let's get you into cabins. There's three people in each cabin and your teacher has prearranged the who's bunking together. So can I have the list please Blaineley?" Blaineley hands Chris the list of names that she and the principal have previously worked out. They have tried to split up people who are friends in order for the students to get to know other people.

"Alright, cabin one is; Heather, Gwen and Leshawna. Cabin two; Courtney, Bridgette and Sierra. Cabin three; Lindsay, Beth and Katie. Cabin four; Eva, Sadie and Izzy. Now for the guys, cabin five will house Justin, Alejandro and Owen, cabin six is Harold, Duncan and DJ, cabin seven; Cody, Trent and Noah and last is cabin eight with Geoff, Ezekiel and Tyler. Everyone got that?" Most of them groan with who they have to share a cabin with. Sadie and Katie are actually crying because they aren't in a cabin together.

"Put your stuff in your cabins and meet me by the campfire in ten minutes," Chris instructs. To Blaineley he says "follow me, I'll show you where the adults get to sleep."

* * *

Katie and Sadie continue to cry until Izzy offers to swap cabins with Katie. Everyone else is annoyed and wonder what's to stop them from swapping also, but surprisingly none of them do.

There are two rows of cabins, one to four being the girls' cabins and the four across from them are the boys' cabins. The two rows face each other like a mini street, at one end is the communal bathroom and a flagpole, at the other, situated about fifty metres away from the cabins, is the dining hall.

"Do you think Courtney really has a thing for Duncan?" Gwen asks Heather as they drag their suitcases to cabin one.

"Of course not!" Heather scoffs. "She actually has standards. But if she thinks I think she has a thing for Duncan, then I can get her to date Justin."

"Wow that's really messed up," Gwen says. Heather smirks evilly and shrugs, obviously quite proud of her tactics. "Why do you care so much about Courtney dating Justin anyway?" Gwen wonders.

"That girl needs to loosen up and the best way to do it is to get her a boyfriend. Like I said, Justin is the only acceptable choice," Heather reasons.

"So he doesn't actually like her?" Gwen asks.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Heather says. Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Would you two skinny idiots get outta my way? I'm sick of standing around listening to your pointless gossip!" Leshawna says, barging past them and into the cabin. There is one set of bunk beds and one single bed in the room. "You two can have the bunks," Leshawna tells them, dumping her suitcase on the single bed and leaving the room.

* * *

Once they've dropped their things off at their cabins, the teenagers find their way to the campfire that Chris had mentioned. Chris and Blaineley are already there waiting for them.

"Alright, I hope you guys are excited for this camp! This week is all about you guys getting to know each other better and hopefully getting along better, as well as learning respect for your teacher and for each other. The first rule of camp is no technology. Blaineley, could you collect all their cell phones please?" Chris says. The campers all groan.

"I don't have a cell phone," Ezekiel says when Blaineley reaches him. Blaineley shakes her head in pity and moves on.

"I don't have one either," Duncan claims.

"I know you do, now hand it over," Blaineley demands. Duncan rolls his eyes and puts his phone in her hand.

"Ms O'Halloran, I need to keep my phone for professional and schooling purposes," Courtney tells Blaineley. Blaineley glances at Chris.

"Alright, but don't let anyone know, or I'll have a riot on my hands!" Blaineley whispers. She collects everyone else's phones and puts them in a bag and gives them to Chris.

"Other rules include, no eating in cabins, no leaving the cabins after lights out, no boys in girls cabins and vice versa. I may also make up more rules as I think of them, and you can be punished for breaking the rules in any way I see fit. Got it?" Chris stares down the group and they all nod. "Good. Now, let me introduce my colleague, Chef Hatchet." Chris holds out his arm and Chef Hatchet approaches and there is more than one terrified face among the group of teenagers.

"All of you will be receiving group and/or individual counselling sessions with Chef throughout the week," Chris informs them.

"Is a chef really qualified to be a counsellor?" Noah asks. Chef grabs Noah by the arms and lifts him up.

"Are you qualified to shut the heck up?" he yells. Noah nods and Chef places him back down. "You will all attend your counselling sessions or there will be serious consequences!"

"Yeah, and Chef's consequences are usually way worse than mine. So you better show up!" Chris chuckles. "I think that's all I had to tell you… now for the fun stuff! The first thing we're going to do it split up the girls and the boys. Girls, you are going to have your first counselling session with Chef and boys you can have free time to explore the camp. After half an hour you'll swap and then at twelve thirty you can have lunch." Chris outlines.

"Alright ladies, follow me this way!" Chef commands and the girls all stand up, rather unwillingly, and follow him. He leads them into what is usually the dining hall, but the tables have been pushed to the side and a circle of chairs has been made. In the centre of the circle is a pile of paper and coloured pens.

"Sit down!" Chef commands. The girls all take a seat in the circle. "Now, y'all are here 'cause you are badly behaved and hate each other. I'm here to shake that crap out of you and make you obedient. Except I'm no supposed to hit you so we have to talk about our feelings," Chef begins. "So who here has a problem with someone in this circle?" he asks. Almost all of the girls put their hands up, except for Izzy and Courtney. Chef sighs dramatically.

"You are such a liar, Courtney," Heather hisses under her breath.

"What? I like everyone here," Courtney asserts.

"No you don't, you hate everyone," Heather reminds her. Courtney rolls her eyes and reluctantly puts her hand up.

"Everyone take a piece of paper and a pen. Write the names of the people you have a problem with and then hand them to me. Don't write your own name, this is strictly anonymous!" Chef commands. All the girls take a piece of paper and a pen and do as they are told. Once Chef has all the pieces of paper he begins to make a tally of all the girls that people have problems with. He writes the list on a portable whiteboard that stands just outside the circle. The finished list reads like this:

Heather: 7

Courtney: 6

Gwen: 4

Bridgette: 0

Lindsay: 5

Sadie: 4

Katie: 4

Sierra: 5

Izzy: 4

Leshawna: 3

Eva: 3

Beth: 2

"This is ridiculous! Six people don't like me? Everyone likes me!" Courtney complains.

"Oh stop your whining, rich girl. You're a stuck up bitch and everyone knows it!" Leshawna snaps.

"Ooh! How dare you!" Courtney rages.

"Why don't you go back to the mall, home girl?" Heather says, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't be dissing me, _home girl,_ do you even know what that means? You've got seven people against you, I've only got three," Leshawna reminds her.

"Speaking of which, when I find out who wrote my name down I will personally make their lives a living hell!" Heather spits.

"Well since you already do that, and almost everyone wrote your name down, nothing much will have changed!" Leshawna retorts.

"I don't get it, is five good or bad?" Lindsay asks.

"It means five people don't like you," Gwen says. Lindsay looks dismayed.

"There's people who don't like me? Why?" the blonde looks ready to cry.

"That's enough girls!" Chef shouts. This list isn't to get you fighting with each other. It's to show you that maybe you need an attitude change! Now your first task for this week is to show a random act of kindness to someone else at camp. It can be giving them a gift or opening a door for them or whatever you want. To make sure everyone gets one you're all going to draw a name from this box that I prepared earlier," Chef pulls a small wooden box from who knows where.

"Are the boys included in this?" Sierra asks.

"Yes," Chef answers.

"It's not very random if we're forced to do it and we're allocated a person to be kind to," Courtney points out.

"Shut up and take a name!" Chef yells, thrusting the box in front of her face. Courtney scowls and puts her hand in the box, pulling out Sierra's name.

* * *

The boys go through the exact same session as the girls, although as it turns out they have a lot less problems with each other than the girls do. Once both sessions are over, the boys put the chairs and tables back where they belong while Chef calls the girls for lunch.

"Alright, everyone line up and get some food! Now, since this camp is all about getting to know each other better and becoming friends with different people, I'm going to get all the people sleeping in odd numbered cabins to sit at the table closest to door and the people sleeping in even numbered cabins to sit on the table closest to the servery!" Chris announces once everyone is in the dining hall.

They all line up and Chef plops a spoonful of questionable mush on everyone's plate. Courtney is dismayed when she realises all her friends are on the other table. She sets her plate down on the table next to Bridgette, which also unfortunately means she's sitting across from Duncan. She eyes him warily as she sits down. He gives a smirk and raises his eyebrows at her. Courtney ignores him and turns to Bridgette.

"So, Bridgette, we're sharing a cabin. Isn't that… nice?" she says.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so?" Bridgette shrugs. Courtney and Bridgette aren't really friends, despite the fact that one of Courtney's friends is dating one of Bridgette's friends. But Lindsay and Tyler don't really hang out with their respective groups of friends much anymore anyway, mostly just spending all of their time alone together. But Courtney hadn't written Bridgette's name down during their counselling session, so she figures having Bridgette as a friend is better than being alone. Plus it seems no one dislikes Bridgette, as she was the only one not to have anyone write her name down.

"Could you pass me the coleslaw?" Courtney asks. Bridgette nods and passes it along.

"So, Bridgette, did you girls do the same activities as us?" Geoff asks.

"I don't know Geoff, what did you guys do?" Bridgette responds.

"Oh, uh, we wrote down the names of people we don't like and then we got told we have to perform a random act of kindness," Geoff clarifies.

"That's exactly what we did!" Sierra butts in excitedly. "Who did you get for your random act of kindness? If anyone has Cody can I swap with them?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone who we got?" DJ says.

"No swapping!" Chef yells.

"Wow, he has great hearing!" Sierra giggles and goes back to eating her mush and various salads.

"So, Courtney, how many people hate you? I'm guessing everyone, right?" Duncan smirks. Courtney glares at him.

"Actually, nobody wrote my name down," Courtney lies smugly.

"If by nobody you mean half the girls here," Eva snorts.

"Eva!" Courtney hisses.

"What? I know you wrote me down and I'm not ashamed to say I wrote you," Eva shrugs.

"Wow, six out of twelve girls hate you? Why am I not surprised?" Duncan laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet it's not as many as the amount of guys that hate you!" Courtney retorts.

"Actually, nobody wrote _my _name down. Isn't that funny?" Duncan grins.

"Probably because they're all too afraid you'll murder them in their beds. You have been to juvie after all," Courtney sneers.

"Thanks for reminding me, princess. At least my head isn't so far up my own ass that I don't even realise what people think about me," Duncan rolls his eyes.

"I don't care what people think about me!" Courtney yells, standing up. "What people think about me is so far down my list of priorities that I can't even see it!"

"You're such a liar! If you didn't care, you wouldn't be trying so hard to convince me that people like you!" Duncan points out. By this stage everyone in the room is staring at them, intensely enjoying the lunch time drama.

"You are such a jerk! If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to… to…" Courtney tries to think of something she can do to get him back.

"What are you going to do, darling?" Duncan says patronisingly. Courtney picks up the bowl of coleslaw and holds it above his head, smirking. "You wouldn't dare." Duncan says, but his eyes dare her. With one swift hand motion, Courtney dumps the entire bowl of coleslaw on Duncan's head, smiling wickedly the entire time. The entire room goes "ooh!" at Courtney's defiant display. Duncan waits for everyone to be silent before looking up at her through the coleslaw on his face with a lecherous grin.

"You so want me," he says simply. Everyone bursts into laughter as Courtney gives a cry of frustration and storms out of the room and back to her cabin.

* * *

**Another note sorry, about the rating of this story, I will be changing it to M but I will do that when the time comes ;)**


	4. I'm Going to Regret This

**Chapter Four – I'm Going to Regret This**

"Courtney?" Bridgette asks timidly, entering the cabin.

"What?" Courtney groans. She has head face down in her pillow, still feeling mortified from the spectacle she made of herself at lunch.

"Chris asked me to come and get you. He's announcing what our afternoon activity is," Bridgette explains.

"I don't want to do an afternoon activity, I want to stay here and die," comes Courtney's muffled response.

"I understand," Bridgette says. "But I mean… do you actually have any feelings for Duncan? I mean, other than hatred?"

"Of course not!" Courtney asserts, turning over onto her back and sitting up.

"So then, it doesn't matter what he says. If you stay here, people will start to think it's true. Besides, Chris said the activity is going to be really fun," Bridgette tells her. Courtney sighs.

"I guess you're right." She gets up reluctantly and follows Bridgette back to the dining hall where everyone is waiting. It's probably her imagination but Courtney feels like everyone is staring at her.

"Okay campers! Great news! Today's afternoon activity is a hike into the mountains followed by camping in the woods!" Chris announces with a huge grin. His audience, however, are significantly less enthusiastic about the announcement. No one says anything so Chris continues. "Everyone has to carry their own backpack which will be filled with everything you need. There's going to be two separate expeditions, so people on that table," he points to the table closest the door, "you'll be with Chef, and people on the other table, you'll be with myself and Blaineley. I mean, Ms O'Halloran." Chris corrects himself. "Your packs are outside, let's go!"

* * *

"I wonder if there's any food in this pack…" Owen says as he hoists it onto his back.

"We just ate lunch," Noah reminds him, rolling his eyes.

"It's a shame Harold is in the other group, then all us boys could have been together!" Owen says, ignoring Noah's comment.

"I'm just glad Sierra's in the other group!" Cody shudders. "Who knows what she'd do to me in the middle of the night in the middle of the forest…"

"And Gwen's in this group, am I right?" Owen says, nudging Cody suggestively. Cody winks and grins.

"You know it! And hey, Izzy's in this group too… she's freaky. When was the last time you guys…"

"Let's just go!" Noah sighs. The three guys trudge after Chef.

"Wait for me guys!" Beth calls, hurrying after them. Technically she's a part of their group of friends but the boys are always forgetting about her. Heather sticks out her foot and Beth immediately trips over it.

"Oops!" is all Heather says before stalking off after Chef, followed by Lindsay and Gwen.

* * *

"Are we going to be in these groups for the entire week? Because I have some serious issues with the people in this group," Courtney informs Chris.

"Well then you're going to have to sort them out! That's the idea of this camp, dearie!" Chris replies. Courtney huffs and drops back to walk with Bridgette.

"Thanks a lot for making me come out of the cabin for this!" she scowls.

"I'm sorry, Chris said it was going to be fun!" Bridgette apologises. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Harold, stop hitting yourself!" Duncan says, grabbing Harold's arm and hitting him repeatedly in the face with his own hand.

"Whyyyyyy can't I be in a group with Cody! This isn't fair!" Sierra whines.

"Oh my god, Katie, look at these delicious blueberries!" Sadie gasps.

"I love love love blueberries!" Katie gushes.

"Oh my god, me too!"

"I reckon I could do at least fifty push ups with that boulder over there on my back, what about you Eva?" Tyler asks. Eva grunts.

"Hey Chris," DJ asks, "are there…" he gulps, "snakes in this forest?" Chris grins evilly and nods.

"Like, how do we know the way back, eh?" Ezekiel asks Geoff.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun!" Courtney says sarcastically.

* * *

Beth decides to start up another round of ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, joined by Izzy.

"Go and talk to her, dude!" Owen urges. Cody nods and takes a deep breath before walking over to Gwen who is trailing along behind Heather and Lindsay, not paying any attention to their frivolous conversation.

"Hey, Gwen, what's up?" Cody asks.

"Uh… hey Cody… not much…" Gwen responds, surprised that he's talking to her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to chat to you," Cody grins.

"Um… okay," Gwen steps away as he sidles up to her.

"So, did you fall from heaven? Because you are out of this world!" Cody winks. Gwen cringes at the horrible pick up line. Heather whips around.

"Your time is up here, freak," she snaps.

"But I was just…" Cody starts.

"Get lost, you creepy little maggot!" Heather demands. Cody runs back to Owen and Noah hurriedly. "Oh my god Beth, shut up you nerd, you're driving me insane!" Heather screeches and Beth and Izzy cease their singing. "Ugh, he is so vile. No need to thank me Gwen. Maybe you should go and talk to Trent!"

"Alejandro is supposed to be finding out whether he likes me or not," Gwen reminds her.

"Ugh, as if you can trust anything he says!" she glances over to where Alejandro, Justin and Trent are walking together. Just as she does Alejandro looks over and catches her eye. He winks so she pokes her tongue out and goes back to talking to Lindsay.

"Oh I totally understand," Justin is saying, "you can't just put anything in your body. If it isn't natural then it's just no good. I can't believe how much processed food some of these people eat."

"It is horrifying. And of course you have to work out everyday, or really there is no point working out at all," Alejandro agrees. "I think Courtney probably agrees with this philosophy also," Alejandro hints.

"Uh, why would I care what Courtney thinks?" Justin shakes his head.

"I think she might like you, what do you think of her?" Alejandro asks.

"Wow, I mean, obviously she's attracted to my amazing good looks, like everyone else. I've never thought about her that way. She's not as good looking as me, but I guess she is basically the most attractive girl here," Justin muses.

"You think she is the most attractive girl here?" Alejandro asks.

"I'd say it's between her and Heather," Justin decides.

"Right, but you don't want Heather," Alejandro laughs nervously.

"Why? Do you want her?" Justin asks.

"No! No, no. Not at all… Courtney is much more attractive than Heather, so that's why you should ask her out and not Heather. Not because of any other reason or any feelings that you think I might have, because I don't," Alejandro grins awkwardly. Justin raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously before remembering such things can give you wrinkles.

"Hey guys?" Trent interrupts their conversation. "What do you think of these lyrics…" he clears his throat, "_Sometimes I wonder if you know I exist, if we were together all your problems I'd fix. You're the light in the dark, you're the inspiration that sparks all these beautiful words that come to me when I think about you. But you always look left when I'm looking right, I wish I could see you in the pale moonlight. Maybe if we looked up at the same time, you'd see how much I want you to be mine_," Trent sings.

"Beautiful, my friend. It's about Gwen, no?" Alejandro guesses. Trent immediately turns bright red.

"What makes you say that?" he asks. Alejandro shrugs.

"You two would make a lovely couple. I think maybe she likes you too," Alejandro suggests.

"Do you really think so?" Trent asks, glancing over at her.

"Are we there yet?" Owen puffs.

"No!" Chef yells. "If you ask one more time I will make you run there so quit your whinging!"

"I'm sick of all these bugs! Can we have some insect repellent up in here?" Leshawna complains.

"If you look in your pack, maybe you'd find some, insteada bothering me with all your insignificant problems!" Chef snaps.

"Hey Owen," Izzy whispers, swinging down from a tree and landing on his shoulders. "You know what the woods are really good for?"

"Uhh… playing hide and seek?" Owen guesses.

"No silly! Although this one time I did have a great game of hide and seek in the woods! I was hiding and the RCMP was seeking! I won obviously! But anyway, the woods are really good for…" she lowers her voice, "the horizontal monster mash!"

"Oh!" Owen giggles.

* * *

"You know what really promotes team spirit?" Chris muses. "Team names. I'm going to name this team the Killer Bass!" he decides.

"But we aren't competing against each other, how are we teams?" Harold asks.

"None of your business! Now, set up your tent. Also set up my tent!" Chris chucks his pack at Tyler who promptly falls backwards. "You also need to start a fire and find some food."

"Did you just say, _find _food?" Eva glares angrily. Chris nods.

"Isn't there food in our packs?" asks Geoff.

"There's food in _my _pack. But not yours. So you better get a move on if you don't want to go hungry!" Chris claps his hands to get them moving.

"Chris, we can't starve the kids," Blaineley tells him.

"I'm not starving them. They just have to use their wilderness survival skills!"

"They don't have any survival skills! Most of them have probably never even been camping!" Blaineley says.

"Well, they need to learn and there's no time like the present!" Chris sits down on a log and stretches out his legs to watch the kids do all the work. Blaineley sighs and plops down next to him.

"Have you got any vodka in there?" she asks.

Courtney starts dividing the group into smaller groups to do the four jobs Chris has assigned them.

"Duncan, Ezekiel and DJ, you three can go and find food," Courtney commands.

"But what about the snakes?" DJ squeaks nervously. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why you automatically think you're in charge of everyone. What if I don't want to go and find food?" Duncan protests, folding his arms.

"I was a CIT! I have real camping experience so I'm the only one who has any idea of how things should be done!" Courtney snaps.

"So why don't you go and find the food?" Duncan suggests.

"Because I need to stay here and supervise the other tasks! And I want you as far away from me as possible! Plus, those other two idiots couldn't find food on their own if it came out and bit them on the nose!" Courtney rants. She suddenly realises her last sentence was dangerously close to a compliment. "Not that I think you'll be much better, but can you just go already, before we all starve?"

Duncan rolls his eyes but he trudges off into the woods, followed by DJ and Ezekiel. Courtney gets Tyler, Eva and Sierra to put up Chris's tent, Katie, Sadie and Harold to build the fire while she, Bridgette and Geoff put up the student tent.

"Chris and Ms. O'Halloran's tent looks a lot bigger than ours," Courtney complains.

"It probably has heating and cooling too," Bridgette jokes, hammering in a tent peg.

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy!" Geoff compliments, impressed.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bridgette says.

"Er, what I meant was… you're like…" Geoff tries to explain himself.

"Geoff, shut up, you're making an idiot of yourself!" Courtney interrupts. Geoff looks embarrassed as he hammers in the last tent peg. "I think Geoff likes you," Courtney whispers to Bridgette. Bridgette rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious." Bridgette replies.

"Well, do you like him?" Courtney asks. Bridgette shrugs.

"He is kinda cute and he's a pretty nice guy… but he's always saying really dumb things! Is he like, a bit simple?" Bridgette asks.

"I don't think so. He always seems intelligent enough when I talk to him… maybe it's just you." Courtney muses. Bridgette gives her a worried look.

Duncan, DJ and Ezekiel arrive back with the "food". DJ is carrying a rabbit, Duncan has nothing and Ezekiel has a pine cone.

"Just as I suspected, you are in fact COMPLETEY USELESS!" Courtney yells when she sees what they've brought.

"Relax, princess! I've set some traps, we've just got to wait till some poor unsuspecting animal walks into in and then we can kill it and eat it!" Duncan looks rather proud of himself. Bridgette looks a little queasy.

"Aren't there any berries or something we could eat? I'm a vegetarian," she says.

"Ohh! Katie and I saw some blueberries on our way here, maybe we could go and find them again!" Sadie offers.

"Oh my god, Sadie, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Katie agrees.

"Fine, off you go!" Courtney waves them away.

"Eeee!" the girls screech excitedly as they run off into the woods.

"Think they'll find their way back?" Duncan asks.

"Doubtful," Courtney responds.

"Okay guys! Now that you've set up, it's time for some camp stories!" Chris says, sitting down by the fire. Everyone follows his lead till they are in a circle formation around the fire. "Now, I'm going to tell you the story of the Murderous Butcher who killed seven people on this island…"

* * *

"Where are Izzy and Owen?" Heather demands.

"They went to get firewood," Gwen tells her.

"It's been over an hour!" Heather grumbles. Cody giggles. "What's so funny?" Heather narrows her eyes.

"Uhh… I don't think their really getting firewood… if you know what I mean…" Cody giggles some more.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! Now I suppose I'll have to do it!" Heather groans.

"You don't have to do it just because they are, I mean I doubt anyone here would want to have sex with you anyway…" Alejandro says.

"I didn't mean have sex, I meant get firewood!" Heather snaps. The boys all laugh. Heather huffs in frustration and stomps off into the woods.

"Maybe someone should go with her," Gwen suggests.

"Well I ain't following her! I'd be happy if she got lost and didn't come back!" Leshawna declares. Beth nods in agreement.

"I'll go!" Lindsay offers.

"Uh, maybe it's best if you don't go Lindsay," Alejandro says, knowing Lindsay would just get lost trying to find Heather. "I will go." He heads off in the direction that Heather went.

"Heather!" he calls. There's no answer. It's completely dark out now and he can hardly see a thing. He swears under his breath in Spanish as he steps on a stick that flicks up and hits him in the face. "Maybe I should have let Lindsay go," he says to himself. He ducks swiftly under a branch that seems to appear out of nowhere and as he turns to look at it he crashes into Heather, causing her to drop all the firewood she's been carrying.

"Thanks a lot Alejandro! Did you follow me out here just to make my job harder?" Heather says, annoyed. She crouches down and starts picking up the wood she'd dropped. Alejandro stoops to help her.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"No you aren't! Ow!" Heather drops all the firewood again and brings her finger to her mouth as she has just pricked it on a piece of wood.

"What's wrong?" asks Alejandro.

"I think I got a splinter," Heather says, squinting at her finger.

"Here, let me see, I have excellent night vision," Alejandro boasts.

"You just crashed into me, and I'm a lot bigger than a splinter," Heather points out.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. Just let me have a look?" Alejandro asks.

"Fine," Heather sighs, pointing her finger at him. He grabs her hand and holds her finger above his eyes. After staring at it for what seems like an eternity he finally brings her hand back down and looks at her face, illuminated by the full moon above.

"I can't see anything," he admits, but he doesn't let go of her hand. Instead her entwines his fingers with hers and pulls her a little closer, sending an electric current through her veins.

"Perhaps you can have another look when we get back to the others," Heather whispers.

"Do you think that will help?" Alejandro asks, his voice low and rough.

"I have no idea…" Heather replies huskily. Neither of them really have any clue what they're saying, both too busy thinking about whether or not the other will lean in just a little further so that their lips might touch. They both start at the sudden noise of someone crashing through the underbrush and they turn to see Izzy and Owen approaching. Izzy and Owen stop in their tracks when they notice Alejandro and Heather.

"Oh sorry!" Owen apologises. "Were you two…?" he begins, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh no! Of course not!" Heather denies as Alejandro says "Definitely not, you are mistaken." They quickly jump away from each other.

"Help me with this firewood would you?" Heather demands of Owen and Izzy before bending down to scoop up the wood once again.

* * *

"And he stabbed that family to death, at this very camp. He was never caught and some people say he is just biding his time till he strikes…. AGAIN!" Chris finishes dramatically and everyone gasps in terror. Chris laughs hysterically at their reaction and they all relax slightly.

"Oh as if!" Courtney says. "That story is so fake, who would be scared by something so lame?" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on, princess, I saw you jump out of your seat. You were terrified!" Duncan laughs.

"I was not! Why would the butcher just suddenly snap like that, it doesn't make any sense!" Courtney says scathingly.

"Camp does funny things to people," Chris says mysteriously. "The crackle of the campfire, the shadows in the trees, the isolation, the lack of civilisation. It's enough to drive a person mad…"

"Oh, right, I'm so sure. Can we do something else now?" Courtney says, changing the subject.

"I'm staaaaaarving!" Sierra complains.

"Yeah, Duncan, where's the food at, dude?" Geoff asks.

"I guess I should go check the traps?" Duncan says apprehensively, looking out into the dark forest. "Uh… anyone want to come with me?"

"You wouldn't be scared of a little Murderous Butcher, now would you?" Courtney says sweetly.

"Of course not! But if I caught something big I might need some help," Duncan reasons.

"Well I'm not helping you kill any innocent animals!" DJ refuses.

"I'm with DJ!" Bridgette agrees.

"Totally, me too!" Geoff says, just to agree with Bridgette.

"I'll help you Duncan! You could probably use my mad skills," Harold offers.

"How about no, Dorkahontas. Anyone else?"

"Someone needs to go and find Katie and Sadie as well. They've been gone a while…" Bridgette recalls.

"Oh my god, you kids are horrible at decision making! Tracksuit and Bitchface go with Mohawk. Blondie and Nerdy go and find the Idiot Twins!" Chris orders.

"Uh, Chris…" Sierra says.

"What?" Chris snaps.

"Those aren't their names," she informs him. Chris sighs in annoyance. "Just go already will you? And don't," he adds, seeing Courtney has opened her mouth to protest, "bother arguing!" Courtney shuts her mouth and purses her lips. She gets up and starts towards the forest.

"Well, hurry up, you two!" she says to Duncan and Tyler. Bridgette and Harold head off in the opposite direction, in search of Katie and Sadie.

Once they're out of sight of the camp, Duncan pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

"You're smoking?" Courtney accuses.

"Yeah, so?" Duncan shrugs. "Do you want one?"

"No! Smoking is a disgusting habit! You really should quit, don't you know smoking kills?" Courtney warns.

"I didn't know you cared!" Duncan says with a roll of his eyes.

"Ugh, I don't! But I don't want to breathe in your second hand smoke, it's just as bad if not worse for you than actual smoking!" Courtney informs him aggressively.

"Sucks to be you. Want one Tyler?" Duncan asks. Tyler shakes his head. Courtney huffs in frustration and hits the cigarette out of Duncan's mouth and onto the ground. "Hey! Was that really necessary?" Duncan complains.

"Whoa, look guys!" Tyler says, alerting Courtney and Duncan to where a wild boar is stuck in one of Duncan's traps. The three of them stare at it nervously.

"Now what?" Courtney whispers.

"We have to kill it," Duncan whispers back.

"How?" Tyler whispers.

"One of you needs to distract it while I stab my knife into it…" Duncan tells them.

"Duncan, that knife is so not going to be big enough to kill a boar! We should go back to the others for back up. Maybe Chris has something we can use," Courtney says.

"Don't be such a wimp! We can take down this baby on our own," Duncan assures her.

"You better not get us killed," Courtney warns. "Or maimed in any way." Duncan ignores her.

"Tyler, take off your jacket and wave it in front of the pig. Boars are attracted to red flags," Duncan commands.

"That's bulls! And you'll just make it angry! This is a horrible plan!" Courtney protests. Duncan continues ignoring her and waves at Tyler to do his bidding. Tyler gulps and unzips his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt.

"I always wondered what he wore under there," Duncan muses. Courtney raises an eyebrow at him. "Not that way!" Duncan rolls his eyes. Tyler stands at a safe distance from the boar and starts waving his jacket to get the boar's attention. Duncan approaches the boar, circling around behind it so it won't see him coming. He motions for Courtney to follow him.

"What? I'm not going near it," she says.

"We might need to overpower it, two people is better than one," Duncan reasons.

"I'm going to regret this," Courtney says under her breath as she follows him. The boar is currently straining at the rope binding its foot, trying to get at Tyler who is still waving his red tracksuit jacket. Duncan gets up close to the boar, brandishing his pocket knife, then stabs it in the back. Apparently this is the motivation the boar needs to pull a little harder, as it wrenches itself free, snapping the rope and charging at Tyler.

"Uh oh…" says Duncan. Courtney puts her hand to her forehead and shakes her head.

"Aaaargh!" screams Tyler as the boar gets closer to him.

"Run you idiot!" Duncan yells. Tyler remembers he has legs and turns to run, only to immediately trip over his own feet. Duncan and Courtney both cringe as the boar bowls into Tyler, flattening him into the ground.

"Well, I hope you're happy now!" Courtney yells, turning to Duncan. "You've killed Tyler!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, he isn't dead!" Duncan retorts.

"So that makes it okay to put another person's life in danger? He could be seriously hurt! I can't believe you got me to go along with this idiotic plan, I knew it was a horrible idea!"

"Uh, Drama Queen…" Duncan interrupts, looking behind her.

"I'm not finished! Now we're going to have to CARRY Tyler back to camp, without any food, and explain to Chris and Ms O'Halloran…"

"Seriously, the boar…" Duncan tries again.

"… what happened, and…"

"…IS CHARGING AT US!" Duncan yells.

"What?" Courtney turns to see the boar running at them at full speed. Duncan slams his body into her, knocking them both to the ground, but thankfully out of the way of the boar, which keeps running into the forest, still wielding Duncan's knife in its back.

"You're a maniac," Courtney says to Duncan from where she lies underneath him, breathing heavily.

"I believe I just saved our lives," Duncan replies. "I think you owe me a little gratitude." Courtney looks up at him, suddenly very conscious of the proximity of their faces, and the heat she can feel from his toned body on top of hers.

"Thanks," she murmurs.

"You're welcome," Duncan replies. He glances down at her lips then brings his eyes back to hers.

"You can get off me now," Courtney whispers.

"Mmhmm…" Duncan responds vaguely. Courtney licks her lips and Duncan brings his face slightly closer to hers, and Courtney's breath catches in her throat. Both their hearts race as she closes her eyes and opens her mouth ever so slightly.

"Guys…" Tyler moans. "I think I'm dead." Duncan groans and rolls off Courtney. Courtney breathes out before opening her eyes.

"You aren't dead! You're fine." Duncan calls, standing up. Courtney also stands up and brushes herself off.

"Did we catch the boar?" Tyler wonders.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney manage to carry Tyler back to camp, walking in silence the entire way.

"What happened to him?!" Blaineley shrieks when she seems them.

"He's fine. He just got run over by a boar a little bit," Duncan explains, dropping Tyler on the ground.

"Did you at least catch the boar?" Chris asks. Courtney shakes her head sadly.

"Well, at least we found the berries!" Bridgette says. The only other person who looks even slightly happy is Geoff and it's only because he's using his hands as a bowl for the berries and Bridgette is eating them.

"I hope your hands are clean man," says Duncan. Geoff nods, smiling idiotically. Duncan rolls his yes.

"I'm going to bed," Courtney and Duncan say in unison. They look at each other in surprise.

"Oh, you go," says Courtney, blushing.

"No you can go…" Duncan says.

"Uh… why don't you both just go? We're all sharing a tent, you're allowed to sleep at the same time!" Eva snaps.

"Right," says Courtney, turning and heading towards the tent, refusing to look at Duncan. Duncan shrugs and follows her. Both of them think back to the moment in to woods, wondering if they'll pick up where they left off. _Of course not, _Courtney thinks, _you just imagined the whole thing. You don't want to kiss him._

"I'm tired too, eh? I'll join you guys," Ezekiel says, totally oblivious to the tension between the two that everybody else seems to notice.

_Not like she'd let you near her again anyway, _Duncan thinks, _she acts like she's untouchable._

Courtney breathes a sigh, although she's not sure if it's relief or disappointment.


	5. She's All That

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 5, I hope you like it! Please review! xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Five – She's All That**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Lindsay shrieks, waking her entire group from their peaceful slumber.

"What's going on?" Gwen mumbles.

"Can we get some quiet up in here? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Leshawna groans.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lindsay continues screaming.

"Where is she anyway?" Heather asks, noticing Lindsay isn't in the tent with the rest of them.

"What is going on out here?" the group hears Chef's voice booming outside the tent. Everyone pops their heads out of the tent to see what's going on. Lindsay is pointing at the ground about a foot away from where she stands. Chef stomps over to see what the fuss is. "It's just a bug. You probably had them crawling all over you when you were asleep. Probably swallowed some too!"

Lindsay turns white and puts her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Why would he tell her that?" Trent shakes his head. Heather stands up and walks out of the tent.

"He's just kidding Lindsay. Can we go back to camp now? I need a shower," Heather directs her question at Chef.

"And I need breakfast!" Owen agrees.

"Once you've packed up the tents and your backpacks we can head back to camp," Chef agrees.

* * *

The "Killer Bass" as Chris has now christened them, trudge back to camp tiredly. The sleeping arrangements last night weren't exactly comfortable.

"If you'll just hand me your wrist, and I will draw the number you have chosen," Harold is saying to Ezekiel. Ezekiel hands his wrist over and Harold puts his fingers around it, drawing the number eight in chalk.

"What the hell are you doing, Dorkwad?" Duncan asks.

"I'm showing Zeke a magic trick," Harold explains.

"Lame!" Duncan scoffs. Harold ignores him and continues with the trick. He lets go of Ezekiel's wrist and waves his hands over the number. Duncan rolls his eyes and grabs the chalk out of Harold's hand.

"Yoink!" he says as he swipes it. Laughing, he runs to the front of the group where Courtney, Bridgette and Eva are walking.

"Hey, Duncan! Give that back! I'm not finished the trick!" Harold whines. "Ms. O'Halloran! Duncan stole my chalk!"

"Duncan, give Harold's chalk back!" Blaineley snaps.

"I just want to try the trick!" Duncan tells her.

"You didn't even see the end! You don't know how to do it!" Harold disputes.

"Sure I did! Courtney, give me your wrist," Duncan insists.

"I don't think so," Courtney replies. He grabs it anyway, wrapping his thumb and his ring finger around tightly, forcing her to stop walking. She sighs in defeat and decides to allow him to perform the magic trick. The rest of the group gathers around to watch eagerly.

"Are you scared?" Duncan asks.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" Courtney snaps.

"Your pulse is racing," he informs her with a smirk. Courtney glowers at him.

"Just do the trick so you can get your filthy paws off me," she spits.

"What's your favourite number?"

"Six."

"Figures," Duncan snickers, drawing the number six on her wrist. "A perfect number for perfect Princess Courtney." Duncan lets go of her wrist, putting a mark on his thumb with the chalk as he does so.

"He's doing it wrong already," Harold whispers.

"Shh, I'm watching…" Geoff replies.

"I'm surprised you even know what a perfect number is," Courtney says.

"I'm full of surprises. Now for the magic words!" Duncan waves his hands over her wrist. "Uhh… Harold's a nerd!"

"Gosh!"

"Well?" Courtney says expectantly, looking from her wrist to Duncan. "What's supposed to happen?" Duncan shrugs.

"Guess it doesn't work." He throws the chalk on the ground and starts walking back towards camp. "Shows over, kids!" he calls behind him.

"Well, that was rather anti-climactic," Courtney huffs.

"He didn't do it right, that's why it didn't work. I could show you if you like, Courtney," Harold offers.

"Ugh, no."

* * *

Once both groups are back at camp they gather in the dining hall for breakfast. It looks like scrambled eggs but it doesn't really taste like it. Whilst the teenagers are eating, Chris decides it's time to give an announcement.

"Okay Camperinos! Time for today's schedule. We'll be doing some team building activities! Also, we've decided who the first few people to receive counselling sessions from Chef will be, based on what Ms O'Halloran has told me and what Chef and I have observed so far. So today the counselling sessions will be as follows; Bridgette, Eva and Ezekiel, Courtney and Duncan, and Heather will receive a one on one session." Chris informs them. "Chef will come and get you when it's time for your session. Oh and there's something I forgot to tell you yesterday. We always have a talent show on the last night, so get your talents ready! Now finish your breakfast so we can start today's activities! Oh and I've decided to name each group. I already named one group, the other group shall henceforth be called the Screaming Gophers!"

* * *

After breakfast, Chris leads everyone into the woods and stops by a creek. Above the creek, tied between two trees is a rope. There is another rope hanging loosely above it, hung through a loop on each end that is attached to each tree.

"Okay, I need half the group to cross the creek using that bridge just down there," Chris commands. Blaineley gathers up a few of the students and takes them over the bridge.

"Can I have a volunteer from this side, please?" Chris requests. No one puts their hand up. Chris sighs. "You, Cowboy Hat," Chris points at Geoff. "Come here." Geoff reluctantly makes his way to the front of the group. "Alright, I need you to pull this rope as tightly as possible," Chris instructs. "Now a volunteer from the other side… you look strong," he points at Eva. "Okay, you two, pull the rope tightly."

Geoff and Eva grab hold of the rope and pull it taut. Chris holds onto it and steps onto the bottom rope. He carefully makes his way out to the middle of the creek.

"This is what you'll all be doing. As you can see, if my trusted helpers here let go of the ropes, I would fall into the creek," Chris explains.

"Dude, let go of the rope!" Duncan whispers to Geoff.

"No way, man, Ms O'Halloran is watching!" Geoff shakes his head. Chris continues along the rope and steps safely onto the other side of the creek. Geoff and Eva relax, and Chris looks around for his first victim.

"Okay, Nerdy is going to be the first one. Holding the ropes we'll have… you and you!" Chris points to Justin and Ezekiel. The two boys step up to the ropes and pull it. Harold gulps and nervously steps onto the rope. He wobbles slightly as he takes his first step. His confidence grows with each step, and soon he has made it to the middle. Duncan sneaks up behind Ezekiel and grabs the ropes, pulling tightly.

"Let go," he whispers menacingly. Ezekiel immediately does what he says.

"Hey, this is isn't so bad!" Harold beams. He looks up to see Duncan holding the rope and his expression of pride quickly turns to dismay. Duncan grins wickedly before removing his hands from the rope, sending Harold splashing into the creek. Duncan bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Looks like Duncan and Harold need some counselling sessions too!" Chris decides. Duncan stops laughing and scowls.

* * *

Chef sits in a chair in the dining hall facing the three teenagers. Eva has her arms folded and is glaring at him, Ezekiel it sitting as far away from her as possible, looking slightly nervous, and Bridgette sits between them waiting for Chef to start the session.

"Can we get on with this?" Eva demands.

"Fine. I've been told you three have issues with each other," Chef begins.

"I don't have a problem with anyone!" Bridgette asserts.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd your teacher tell me you tried to beat this idiot to a pulp?" Chef questions.

"That was Eva. I just watched," Bridgette defends.

"Eva, why'd you beat up this kid?" Chef asks.

"Because he's a sexist pig who thinks he's better than me 'cause he's a man!" Eva growls.

"Right, well… Zeke… what do you have to say about this?" Chef asks.

"I didn't mean to be sexist, eh? I was just trying to be helpful," Zeke shrugs.

"Do you even know how to be a counsellor?" Bridgette asks Chef sceptically.

"Shut your mouth! Now, all of you apologise to each other," Chef commands.

"No way!" Eva refuses.

"I don't think I made myself clear. Apologise to each other, or I will lock you in the fish cabin for the night!" Chef yells.

"Sorry, girls, eh?" Zeke squeaks.

"Sorry, I guess…" Bridgette says.

"Sorry." Eva says under her breath.

"Now get outta my sight!"

* * *

After the fifteen minute break in which Ezekiel, Bridgette and Eva had their counselling session, Chris gathers everyone up for their next activity.

"I hope your counselling session went well!" Chris grins. Eva glares and Bridgette purses her lips, while Ezekiel nods happily. "Now for the next activity! You guys are going to be building tepees out of sticks, and you'll be doing in groups of three!" Chris announces.

"Hey, Courtney, do you want to go with me and Eva?" Bridgette whispers. Courtney glances over at Heather and Gwen.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just go with my real friends," Courtney replies.

"Right." Bridgette says.

"Can we go in a group of four?" Owen asks Chris, gesturing to himself, Cody, Noah and Harold.

"Uhhh nooo… what made you think you'd get to choose who you go with? I'll be picking the groups! And I say you'll all be working with whoever is in your cabin!" Chris informs them. There is a collective groan from the group. "Now go find some sticks and build a tepee!"

"Aren't you going to show us how to do it?" DJ asks.

"Nope! You'll just have to figure it out!" Chris grins. DJ mutters to himself as he walks off into the woods, followed by Duncan and Harold.

"I guess we'll be working together after all!" Courtney says to Bridgette.

"Yeah, great." Bridgette says shortly. "Let's go get some sticks or something."

"This is so exciting! Guys, are we like best friends now?" Sierra says, following Courtney and Bridgette.

"Not even close," says Bridgette.

* * *

"Gwen, Leshawna, you two go and get the wood. I'll be task supervisor," Heather demands.

"Uh-uh, that ain't how this show is gonna run. You ain't the boss of me! We'll _all _be getting the wood, and we'll _all _be building the tepee!" Leshawna asserts.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, loser." Heather snaps.

"Ooh, I swear I'm gonna slap that pretty little face of yours!" Leshawna rages.

"Thank you for calling me pretty!" Heather smiles patronisingly.

"Guys, can't we just work together?" Gwen pleads.

"Uh, Gwen, I'm the leader of this group, so _I'll _decide what we do," Heather tells her.

"But… I kinda think Leshawna's right. We should all pitch in," Gwen says.

"Oh you do, do you?" Heather glowers. "Fine. Have it your way!" she storms off into the woods.

"Thanks, girl!" Leshawna smiles. "You know, you ain't too bad."

"Gee, thanks," Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking you're a stuck up bitch when you're friends with _that_," Leshawna points a thumb in the direction that Heather has gone. "Not to mention dimwitted Lindsay and snooty nosed Courtney."

"They really aren't that bad once you get to know them," Gwen defends.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," Leshawna rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's go get something to build this dumb tepee with."

* * *

Trent, Cody and Noah dump an armful of twigs each on the ground.

"How do we even begin to build a tepee?" Trent asks.

"And what is the point?" asks Noah.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," Cody says confidently. He starts arranging the sticks so Noah and Trent sit back and let him do the work.

Meanwhile, DJ and Harold build their tepee, while Duncan is nowhere to be seen.

"Seriously, where did that guy get to?" asks DJ. "Not that I mind that he's not helping. You won't tell him I said that will you? I don't want him to think I think he's slacking off or anything," DJ assures Harold.

"Fear not DJ. I do my best not to speak to Duncan at all. Every time he is alerted to my presence, I end up in a creek or with a wedgie or hitting myself in the face," Harold says.

"Aw, I'm sorry dude. You know, you're not that bad for a nerd. Can you play any sport?" DJ asks.

"No, but I'm awesome at beatboxing."

* * *

Blaineley surveys the groups, and while they aren't all working as smoothly as she'd like, and some people aren't really participating, at least no one is trying to kill each other. Eva seems to be getting angrier and angrier as Katie and Sadie prattle on between fits of giggles, but she hasn't punched either of them yet. Gwen, Leshawna and Heather are building their tepee in complete silence, each with a sour look on her face, but not attacking each other. All the groups of boys are working together quite amiably, although Trent and Noah are sitting on the ground watching Cody, and Duncan has just returned from god knows where. Blaineley breathes a sigh of relief that this camp seems to actually be working, and that she might not lose her job.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done!" Cody announces, stepping aside to reveal his structure. Trent and Noah stare at it in shock.

"Uh, Cody. I don't know what you think a tepee is, but that is not it. That kinda looks like…" Noah starts.

"Gwen's face!" Trent finishes. "What the hell, man?" he accuses, standing up and grabbing the front of Cody's shirt threateningly.

"What? It's just a face. It's for my random act of kindness!" Cody defends.

"You can't just build Gwen's face!" Trent yells, ready to hit Cody. Everybody else stops building their tepees to watch the action between Trent and Cody. Blaineley hurries over and tries to get Trent to let go of Cody but Trent ignores her so she runs to get Chris.

"Why not?" Cody squeaks.

"She's…" Trent starts, but trails off.

"You don't own her, she's not your girlfriend!" Cody points out.

"I hope you know I could easily rearrange your face!" Trent threatens. Cody shrinks back as far as he can with Trent still holding his shirt. He giggles nervously.

"Yeah. Totally. I was just joking…" Cody gulps.

"What's going on here?" Gwen asks.

"I, uh, built your face. Happy Random Act of Kindness!" Cody says. Trent drops him and Cody gestures to his creation. Gwen looks at it in horror.

"Oh my god…" she says.

"I know, isn't it great?" Cody beams proudly.

"Cody, let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and I'm never going to, and this… thing is really creepy!" Gwen says. Cody looks crestfallen.

"That's what I was trying to tell him!" Trent says. Gwen smiles at him.

"Thanks, Trent." Blaineley comes back with Chris and the crowd disperses, going back to building their tepees.

* * *

After lunch, Chef kicks everyone except Duncan and Courtney out of the dining hall.

"Time for your counselling session!" Chef tells them. Courtney looks at Heather and Gwen pleadingly, silently begging them not to leave her alone with Duncan. They ignore her, obviously, and soon it's just her, Duncan and Chef in the dining hall. Courtney glares at Duncan and he pokes his tongue out at her.

"Real mature," she mutters.

"Okay, so I hear you two hate each other," Chef begins. "Someone want to tell me why?"

"Where do I begin?" Courtney asks.

"You're not so crash hot yourself, princess." Duncan retorts.

"He's a total Neanderthal…"

"She never shuts up…"

"Can't follow rules to save himself…"

"Has a gigantic stick up her butt…"

"Terrible hair and piercings…"

"Thinks she's all that…"

"Always smirking like something's funny…"

"Can't take a joke…"

"Always making rude remarks…"

"Teacher's pet…"

"He basically just gets under my skin."

"She's really irritating." They glare at each other as they finish listing what they don't like about each other.

"I'm sure there's much more but that's all that comes to mind at this moment," Courtney tells Chef.

"Ditto." Duncan agrees.

"Mmhmm…" Chef nods, clasping his hands in front of his mouth and tapping his lips with his forefingers. "I think I see what the problem is here," he muses.

"You do?" Courtney asks, surprised.

"Yep. And I know exactly how to fix it!" he claims. Duncan and Courtney glance at each other sceptically.

"How?" Duncan asks.

"It's quite simple really. Y'all need to make out." Chef proclaims. Courtney and Duncan stare at him in disbelief.

"With _each other_?" Courtney asks incredulously.

"No, with your poster of Zac Efron. Yes, with each other!" Chef says.

"I _don't _have a poster of Zac Efron," Courtney denies, turning red.

"Me either," says Duncan.

"And there is no way I'm kissing him." Courtney assures Chef.

"Well, I can't force you. This sessions over, get out." Chef demands. Courtney and Duncan stand up and walk out.

"Just so we're clear," Courtney says, "I will never let you kiss me."

"Fine by me, darling. I wouldn't want to kiss you anyway."


	6. What Do Guys Talk About?

**Chapter Six – What Do Guys Talk About?**

Courtney heads back to her cabin after her counselling session with Duncan, feeling slightly rattled by what Chef had said. It was really quite unprofessional of him to tell two teenagers to make out. Sierra meets Courtney at the door to the cabin.

"Hey, Courtney!" Sierra says excitedly, "I think somebody gave you your random act of kindness!" Courtney eyes Sierra suspiciously, remembering she also has to give the girl a random act of kindness at some point. "It's on your bed," Sierra tells her. Courtney goes to her bed and picks up the thing Sierra is talking about.

"It's a bracelet!" Sierra bursts out.

"I can see that," Courtney responds. The bracelet is made of thick wire and her name has been worked into it in cursive.

"Someone put a lot of work into that," Sierra muses.

"Yeah," Courtney nods. She puts the bracelet on her left wrist and holds it away from her to admire it. "It's actually really pretty," she says.

"And it totally fits your wrist perfectly! I hope my random act of kindness is this nice!" Sierra gushes. Courtney nods absentmindedly, before giving Sierra a small smile.

* * *

"Heather, it's time for your counselling session!" Chris announces, gesturing to where Chef is standing with his arms folded intimidatingly by the dining hall. Heather sighs meekly before walking over to him where he pushes her inside. She shoots Courtney a _save me _look, but Courtney just waves.

"The rest of you will be going on a relaxing bush walk! With me as your tour guide!" Chris grins.

"Isn't that basically what we did last night? Except without camping at the end?" Noah points out.

"No! Now follow me!" Chris says and starts walking off into the woods. Everyone groans as they follow him.

"Wow that's a nice bracelet, Courtney!" Lindsay says, grabbing Courtney's hand and admiring the bracelet. "What does it say?"

"Um, my name," Courtney says disbelievingly, wondering if Lindsay really is as dumb as she makes out to be.

"Oh, cool! Where did you get it?" Lindsay asks.

"I think it's from my random act of kindness," Courtney tells her.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that! I have Cody, what do you think I should do?" Lindsay asks.

"Ugh, please do not do anything nice for that creep!" Gwen says, joining the group.

"I have Sierra. I think I have an idea that will be nice for both of them, but also… not that nice for Cody," Courtney smiles cunningly.

* * *

"Alright, Heather, why does everybody hate you?" Chef asks.

"Everybody doesn't hate me." Heather responds shortly.

"Then how come everyone they all wrote your name down in our first counselling session?" Chef points out.

"Not everyone did."

"More than half did."

"Ugh, this is stupid. I don't care if people like me or not!" Heather scowls.

"That may be so, but I have a suspicion that the reason everyone hates you is that you're a total bitch!" Chef says.

"So what?"

* * *

"Which angle do you guys think is my best? I want to get it perfect for the talent show," Justin asks Alejandro, Trent and Geoff. "This side…" he turns his face to the left, "or this side?" he turns his face to the right.

"Uhh…" the three guys all shrug and look at each other in uncertainty.

"I think you look great from every angle, Justin!" Owen butts in, having been eavesdropping. "You too, Al!" Alejandro shudders at the use of the nickname.

"My name is Alejandro!" he says, trying not to sound snappy.

"What are you guys going to do for the talent show?" Geoff asks.

"I am going to salsa dance… I just have to find a partner…" Alejandro says.

"That won't be hard for you, dude! Every chick here is probably dying to salsa dance with you!" Geoff laughs.

"Well, it can't just be any "chick"," Alejandro informs him. "She must be a good dancer, also there must be chemistry between the two dancers, of course!"

"Do you have someone in mind?" Trent asks. Alejandro turns slightly red.

"Uh… no. I may have to hold auditions," he says, composing himself.

"She's got way too much pride to _audition _for you, man!" Geoff laughs.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" Alejandro denies.

"Riiiight," Geoff winks. "What about you Trent, you going to play guitar at the talent show?"

"Yeah, if Ms O'Halloran will give it back to me, after _you _got it confiscated," Trent says. Geoff grins sheepishly. "I thought I might play that song I've been writing for… you know." Trent trails off.

"Gwen. You can say her name, she is all the way back there. She cannot hear you," Alejandro points out. "You know, I think it is about time you two acted on your feelings. Geoff, do you mind helping out?" Alejandro asks. Geoff smile widens and he nods mischievously.

"Hey, Gwen!" he shouts.

"What are you doing?" Trent whispers urgently.

"What?" Gwen shouts back.

"Come here, Trent wants to confess his love for you!" Geoff yells. Trent hits him in the arm, turning red, "Ow," Geoff laughs, clutching his arm.

"What?" Gwen yells.

"Don't worry he'll wait for you!" Geoff yells. "Stay here," he says to Trent, putting his hands on his shoulders and forcing him to stop walking. "If you don't wait for her now, she'll think you hate her!" Trent sighs and stays where he is while Geoff, Alejandro and Justin keep walking.

"Do you guys think I need a new walk?" asks Justin.

People keep walking past Trent until finally Gwen, Courtney and Lindsay and Tyler catch up to him.

"Uh, hey Gwen," he says.

"Hey," Gwen smiles. "What was Geoff yelling about?"

"Umm…" Trent blushes. Courtney notices and grabs Lindsay's arm.

"Lindsay, we should totally try and get up the front of the group!" Courtney says.

"Okay!" Lindsay agrees. Courtney pulls Lindsay along, who of course is joined to Tyler as they are holding hands, and the three of them leave Gwen and Trent in peace.

"Geoff was just saying… I have something to tell you…" Trent gulps. _Be cool man, _he thinks to himself. Gwen looks at him expectantly. "The thing is… I… really… I really like you," Trent finally spits out. Gwen looks pleasantly surprised. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Trent asks.

"Yes!" Gwen agrees happily. Trent smiles, half in relief and half in happiness.

"So… do we kiss now?" he asks. Gwen laughs and gently kisses him on the lips.

"Woohoo!" Geoff yells from the front of the group.

* * *

"This session is totally pointless! I'm not going to change just because people apparently "hate me". This is high school, and in high school it's kill or be killed. If they think I need them to like me, I lose the upper hand," Heather explains.

"Friendship isn't a competition, honey," Chef says.

"Oh don't act all motherly with me. Haven't you been listening? I don't need friends." Heather says.

"What about Lindsay and Courtney and Gwen?" Chef asks.

"What about them?"

"Aren't they your friends?" Chef asks.

"You're being very contradictory. First you tell me everyone hates me, now you tell me I have three friends?"

"Are they your friends or not?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And if you lost them?"

"I'd probably lose my status as most popular girl in school," Heather shrugs. "But I'd make their life hell so they'd never ditch me," she smiles.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere here…"

* * *

The group returns from the walk and are dismissed to their cabins until dinner. Heather walks out of the dining hall to see Gwen and Trent holding hands.

"Are you two…?" she asks. They nod, and look at each other, smiling.

"Disgusting." Heather shakes her head and heads to her cabin. "But thank god it finally happened!" she calls back over her shoulder.

The girls all head back to their own cabins to rest before dinner, but the boys have decided to congregate in Geoff's cabin. Beth passes Owen as he carries an armful of potato chips over from his own cabin.

"What are you guys doing?" Beth asks.

"We're having a party!" Owen tells her. "Chef told us we should use any free time we have as bonding time."

"Cool! Can I come?" Beth lisps.

"Sorry, Beth, it's guys only," Owen says apologetically. Beth hangs her head and walks back to her own cabin, where Izzy and Lindsay are sitting and chatting.

"Hey Beth!" Lindsay says enthusiastically. "What's wrong?" she asks, noticing the brunette's crestfallen expression.

"The boys are having a party and we're not invited," Beth sighs.

"Maybe we could have our own party!" Lindsay suggests.

"Oh my god, totally! One time I hosted a party at my great grandmothers house which is this totally big mansion, and all these celebrities were there and we were so loud that the cops came, but they were so impressed they just decided to stay and party with us!" Izzy gushes. Beth stares at her in disbelief but Lindsay claps her hands excitedly.

"This is such a great idea! Everyone go and get your friends!" Lindsay runs out of the cabin and over to cabin one.

"I'll get Katie and Sadie! Oh and Eva." Izzy says, leaving Beth to get Courtney, Bridgette and Sierra from cabin two. Beth sighs and makes her way over there, pausing to take a deep breath before knocking on the door. She's relieved when it's Sierra who opens the door.

"Hi Beth!" Sierra exclaims. "It's Beth," she says over her shoulder to Courtney and Bridgette.

"We can hear you! What does she want?" Courtney snaps.

"Hi Beth, what are you doing here?" Sierra asks.

"Well, the boys are having a party, so we decided the girls should have a party too, if you guys want to come. It's in my cabin." Beth informs her.

"Okay! This sounds fun! Courtney, Bridgette, do you want to come to a party?" Sierra calls.

"I'll think about it," Courtney responds.

"Maybe later," Bridgette says.

"Suit yourselves!" Sierra shuts the door and follows Beth back to her cabin.

"Are you going to go?" Courtney asks Bridgette. Bridgette shrugs. "Have I done something to offend you?" Courtney asks.

"Maybe you could go to the party with your real friends," Bridgette suggests.

"Oh," Courtney recalls what she said to Bridgette earlier in the day. "I didn't mean it like that…" she tries to explain.

"I'm not going to be your friend just when it suits you. So if you don't want to be friends, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me," Bridgette shrugs. "I think I will go to the party." She gets up off her bed and leaves Courtney alone.

* * *

"This is lame," Gwen states. She's sitting on the floor at the end of Lindsay's bed.

"Agreed! Lindsay, why did you bring us here?" Heather asks.

"It'll be fun guys! We just need something to talk about…" Lindsay assures them. The girls sit in silence and stare around the room.

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Sadie finally breaks the silence.

"Oh my god, Sadie, I was just wondering the same thing!" Katie agrees.

"What do guys talk about?" Lindsay wonders.

"Probably how much better than us they think they are. But they're wrong!" Eva growls.

"Hey guys," Sierra says, "I think I have an idea of how we can listen to what they're saying."

"Really? How?" asks Katie.

"We need Courtney…" Sierra says.

* * *

Five minutes later Sierra has managed to convince Courtney to come to the "party" and take part in the plan.

"Okay, so I'm going to call Courtney's iPhone from my phone, then take my phone over to the boys' cabin and leave it there!" Sierra explains.

"How do you still have your phone? I thought Ms. O'Halloran took everyone but Courtney's," Beth says.

"Oh, I have two phones. I gave Ms. O'Halloran the one I show my mom when she wants to see who I've been texting," Sierra giggles. She finds Courtney's number in her phone and presses the call button. Courtney answers the call and turns the microphone off and the speaker on so they can hear the boys but the boys won't be able to hear them. "Okay, I'm going to take this to the boys' cabin now!" Sierra declares.

"What are you going to say to them?" asks Sadie.

"I'll think of something!" Sierra assures her. She walks out of the cabin and over to Geoff, Ezekiel and Tyler's cabin where all the boys are gathered. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer. She hears the chatter stop as the boys hush each other.

"Who is it?" calls Geoff.

"It's Sierra! I want to give my random act of kindness!" she says.

"Hide me!" Cody whispers as he quickly crawls under a bed. Owen sits in front of him so that Sierra won't be able to see under. Sierra hears a scuffle, followed by Geoff calling "Okay, you can come in!"

Sierra opens the door, careful to keep her phone out of sight. Her first order of business when she enters is to scope out a possible hiding spot for her phone. She sees a shirt on the window sill and decides that will make an excellent hiding spot. As she edges over to the window she turns to the guys. She is about to say something about her random act of kindness when she realises something odd.

"Why are you guys all shirtless?" she asks. The guys look at each other a little sheepishly.

"Uhh… we were… comparing our abs," Geoff answers. Sierra raises an eyebrow in confusion, but then decides it doesn't matter.

"Oh my god what is that?" she points out the back window, getting all the guys to turn around so she can put her phone in the shirt.

"I don't see anything," says Justin.

"That's because you need glasses," Noah says.

"Hey, I don't need glasses!" Justin defends.

"I don't see anything interesting either…" Owen says.

"I can see plenty of interesting things, like in that tree over there, there's clearly…" Harold starts.

"No one cares, Nerdling!" Duncan interrupts.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a UFO! Anyway, I gotta go, toodles!" Sierra says and turns to go.

"But what about your random act of kindness?" Trent asks.

"Oh… right… Tyler… I really like your… headband. It suits you. Bye!" Sierra rushes out of the cabin.

"Is she gone?" Cody asks when he hears the door slam. Owen moves so that he can get out. "Man, she is crazy!" Cody observes. "She's so obsessed with me!"

"Normally…" says Owen.

"She didn't even ask about you," Harold says.

"Hey, yeah. Weird. Why didn't she ask about me?" Cody wonders.

"Maybe she doesn't like you anymore," Owen says.

"Hopefully," Cody says, although he doesn't seem very hopeful about it at all.

* * *

The girls gather around Courtney to hear what the boys are saying. Sierra walks back into the cabin just as this part of the conversation is ending.

"What did I miss?" she asks.

"Uhh… nothing!" Courtney smiles awkwardly. "Just come and listen." Sierra hurries over as the boys start talking again.

"_Who do you think the hottest girl in our class is?_" Owen asks.

"_That's easy, it's Gwe…ll_," says Cody. The girls look at each other wondering, who Gwell is.

"_That's right, it's Gwell_!" says Trent threateningly. "_No but seriously, Gwen is the hottest chick,_" he confirms. Gwen smiles at Trent's words.

"_No way, you're prejudiced because she's your girlfriend. The hottest girl is Bridgette_," says Geoff.

"_Now you're the prejudiced one, you're only saying that 'cause of your ridiculous crush_," Trent scoffs. Bridgette turns a little pink.

"_Hey! It's not ridiculous_!" Geoff defends.

"Cute, he's not even denying he has a crush on you," says Heather to Bridgette.

"Well it is a pretty obvious crush," says Courtney.

"_Owen, who do you think is the hottest girl?_" Harold asks.

"_I'd have to say… Lindsay,_" Owen replies.

"Aw, thanks Owen!" says Lindsay.

"He can't hear you," Gwen points out.

"Thanks, Owen!" Lindsay yells. Meanwhile, Izzy looks a little put out.

"Oh, he is so never seeing me naked again!" Izzy declares.

"_I think Lindsay is the hottest too,_" Tyler agrees.

"_Well she does have the biggest boobs, you know, if you're into that thing,_" says Alejandro. "_I think they are too big, in my opinion,_"

"_Lindsay doesn't have the biggest boobs! It's Leshawna, and she is the most radiant beauty of them all,_" Harold announces. Leshawna doesn't know whether to be flattered or offended by Harold's proclamation. Duncan starts laughing.

"_Someone's got a little crush!_" he teases.

"_Yeah? Well… so what?_" Harold retorts.

"_If we're talking about who's the hottest person ever, I think we all know the answer is me,_" Justin puts forth.

"_We're talking about who's the hottest _girl," Trent tells him.

"_Oh… in that case I guess it's… Courtney?_" he says questioningly, as if looking for approval from the other guys.

"_I knew you liked her!_" Alejandro says.

"_I think I may know someone else who has a bit of a crush on Courtney,_" says Geoff.

"_Why are you looking at me?_" Duncan asks.

"_Oh come on, the only person who didn't notice the sexual tension between you two when we were out in the woods was Ezekiel,_" Geoff says. The girls all turn to Courtney.

"That is a lie. The only tension there was between us was me trying not to kill him," Courtney claims, turning red. Bridgette raises an eyebrow at her and Sierra giggles.

"Liar," Eva coughs. Courtney glares at her.

"_I can't believe you guys would think that I could like that stuck up snob. Sure she's hot, even Justin agrees, but she'd be a whole lot more attractive if she didn't have a huge stick up her butt,_" Duncan proclaims.

"_Then you could stick something else up there, am I right?_" Owen says suggestively. Only Cody laughs. Courtney gasps in horror but the rest of the girls just shush her.

"_The point is she's a total bitch and I don't think anyone really likes her, especially not me,_" Duncan finishes.

"_Totally, she's a total bitch,_" some of the guys agree. For some reason Courtney feels genuinely hurt by their words. Most of the other girls, however smirk to themselves, happy to know that in the eyes of boys, being hot doesn't excuse you of being a bitch. There's a knock at the cabin door then, and Blaineley tells them it's time for dinner. They hear Chris doing the same for the boys.

Courtney leaves the cabin and takes her phone with her, forgetting to end the call.

Meanwhile, in the boys' cabin, Duncan picks up his shirt and finds Sierra's phone hidden in it. He can tell it's Sierra's because it has little pictures of Cody stuck to the back of it. He sees Courtney's name on the screen, noticing the call is still going, and suddenly realises what has been going on. He smirks to himself before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Princess," he says. Courtney jumps at the sound of Duncan's voice coming from her phone. She turns the microphone back on and speaker off.

"Duncan?" she says into the phone, her heart pounding.

"Been eavesdropping have we?" he asks.

"No." Courtney denies, although she knows it's futile.

"Hear anything good?" Duncan asks, ignoring her denial.

"Not really. What do you want?" Courtney demands.

"That was a pretty good trick you know, well done. But I want to let you know that you're going to regret this," Duncan warns. _I already do, _Courtney thinks, remembering what he said about her.

"Oh really?" she says instead.

"Yep, I am going to get you back for this, and the rest of the girls too," he threatens light-heartedly.

"Is that so?" Courtney says, unsure if he's being serious or not.

"Yep. Oh and tell Sierra I'm keeping her phone," he says. "See you at dinner!" Duncan ends the call.

* * *

**hey guys i really hope you're enjoying this story! thanks for everyone who continues to read and review!**


	7. The Scene of the Crime

**Chapter Seven – The Scene of the Crime**

"Is everything alright, Courtney?" Sierra asks, noticing she's been silent for most of dinner.

"Yeah… Sierra, do you think I'm a bitch?" Courtney asks.

"Uh… no. Well, I mean… you can get a little mean and bossy sometimes, but…" Sierra trails off. Courtney sighs.

"Did you tell her?" Duncan asks, kicking Courtney lightly to get her attention.

"Ow!" Courtney glares, despite the fact the kick didn't hurt in the slightest. "Tell her yourself."

"I found your phone Sierra and I'm keeping it," Duncan informs her.

"Oh, that's okay. I actually have three phones. That's the phone I show my mom when she realises the first one I gave her is a decoy," Sierra grins. "Wait does this mean you know we were eavesdropping?" Sierra asks, realising the implications of him having her phone.

"Yeah, and I told Courtney before, you girls are going to pay for it," Duncan says.

"Ooh, how exciting! I wonder what he's going to do!" Sierra says.

"Okay kids!" Chris announces, "Dinner's over! We're now going to have a nice bonding session out by the campfire, follow me!" Everyone stands up and heads out of the dining hall behind Chris.

"I don't blame you, you know," Sierra says to Courtney.

"For what?" Courtney asks.

"Having a thing for Duncan. I mean he's pretty hot and he totally has that bad boy thing going for him, and he has a tattoo. You guys should totally date!" Sierra says.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sierra. I do not have a thing for Duncan. I think he's totally gross and immature. And besides, even if I did like him, which I _don't, _I couldn't date him, because he doesn't want me. Didn't you hear what he said to the guys?" Courtney snaps.

"Yeah, but…"

"Ugh, let it go, Sierra!" Courtney says tiredly. "Heather, wait up!" she calls, speeding up and leaving Sierra behind her, but she can't help but wonder about the tattoo and how Sierra knows he has one.

Once they're all situated around the campfire, Chris addresses the group.

"Welcome to your first campfire bonding session!" he announces.

"Great name, did you come up with that yourself?" Noah says sarcastically.

"Yes! Now campfires are a lot of fun, but beware, they are very conducive to friendship and romance. No one stays enemies for long around a campfire!" Chris declares.

"Whoa, cool…" Owen says.

"We'll be gathering here every night after dinner for an hour before you go to bed," Chris tells them. "Anyone got any songs or stories?"

"Ms O'Halloran confiscated my guitar," Trent tells Chris.

"Ms O'Halloran can he have his guitar back?" Chris asks. Blaineley sighs but goes to get the guitar.

"Aw, Chris was right, campfires really are romantic!" Lindsay says, snuggling into Tyler.

"I wish my boyfriend Brady was here!" Beth sighs.

"I wish I had a boyfriend!" Katie says dreamily.

"Me too!" agrees Sadie.

"You're all so pathetic!" Heather snorts, she looks around for someone to laugh at her jibe but no one does. Gwen and Lindsay are too wrapped in their boyfriends, Courtney is staring into the fire, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation, and no one else even remotely likes Heather enough to back her up. "Whatever." She folds her arms and looks sulky.

Blaineley returns with Trent's guitar, and he immediately launches into his favourite song, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Some people join in and sing along while others just enjoy the music. Heather elbows Courtney in the stomach.

"Ow," Courtney shoots Heather a dirty look. "What was that for?"

"What is up with you?" Heather interrogates.

"What do you mean?" Courtney responds.

"Why aren't you singing? Normally you'd be trying to drown everyone else out. Also, you totally ignored me earlier when I said something funny!" Heather complains.

"Sorry, god. What did you say?" Courtney asks.

"It doesn't matter now!" Heather huffs. "So what's the matter anyway?"

"Nothing really…" Courtney says. "Am I a bitch?" she asks.

"Uh, yes. That's why I like you," Heather says. "Is this about what the guys were saying? 'Cause I kinda thought you liked being a bitch."

"But everyone hates me," Courtney says.

"So what? You can't please everyone. Courtney, don't let what those idiot guys say change who you are. You do whatever it takes to be the best and you make no apologies for it and honestly I think that's great. Why would you listen to people who just want to make you feel bad about who you are? Especially someone like _Duncan_." Heather says. Somehow Heather's words make Courtney feel a little better.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" she shakes her head and berates herself for letting Duncan doubt herself. "I don't care if everyone hates me."

"That's the spirit!" Heather says. Trent starts a new song and both girls join in. Courtney thinks about what Heather said while she sings along absentmindedly. _I _don't _care if no one likes me,_ she assures herself. But she knows that part of her _does _care. She glances up across the fire, only to find Duncan looking at her. Her heart thumps a little harder in her chest as he winks at her. _It's just the dumb fire_, she thinks, remembering what Chris said. _But Sierra was right, he _is _hot. In a stupid I hate his guts type way._

Trent finishes the second song and is about to start another one but Eva yells at him to stop.

"That's enough acoustic love songs for one night!" she shouts. Trent puts the guitar down.

"What do we do now then?" Trent asks.

"Chris should tell the story of the Murderous Butcher!" Harold suggests.

"Ooh, I wanna hear the story of the Murderous Butcher!" Izzy claps her hands.

"Alright, but don't get too scared!" Chris warns. "Once, a few years ago, there was a family who came to stay at this very camp…"

* * *

After Chris has finished the story and successfully scared everyone out of their wits, they chat about the talent show for a bit.

"I'm playing a song I wrote," Trent says.

"I'm beatboxing!" Harold boasts.

"Sadie and I are going to do a dance routine that we've been working on!" Katie squeals excitedly.

"I am salsa dancing, once I get a partner," Alejandro says. "I need to hold auditions to see who the best dancer is. In fact why don't we do that right now? Leshawna, would you like to go first?" Alejandro asks. Leshawna giggles and goes red.

"Gosh," says Harold, annoyed.

"There's no music! How are you supposed to dance?" Heather protests.

"I can show you, if you like?" Alejandro says casually. Heather scoffs and rolls her eyes. Alejandro walks over to her and grabs her hand and pulls her up, crushing her against his chest.

"This is so stupid," she says, a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, and it's time for you guys to go to bed!" Chris agrees.

"Next time, then," Alejandro promises, letting Heather go a little reluctantly.

* * *

As the girls make their way back to their respective cabins to get ready for bed, the boys head back to Geoff's cabin.

"What are you guys doing?" Courtney asks Duncan. "Didn't you hear Chris say it was time for bed?"

"Yeah, I heard him."

"So why aren't you then?" she demands.

"Because we don't want to." Duncan saunters off into Geoff's cabin. Courtney huffs and storms off to the bathroom.

Once all the boys are in Geoff's cabin again, Duncan clears his throat to make an announcement.

"I've told some of you this already, but I think the rest of you should know that when we left the cabin earlier, I found this," he holds up Sierra's phone. "The girls were eavesdropping on us."

"Oh no! How much did they hear?" Owen asks.

"Everything after Sierra came in," Duncan informs him. "Anyway, I think they deserve payback for this nasty trick!" Duncan declares.

"Are we going to eavesdrop on them?" asks Tyler.

"No I have a better idea. We are going to take something from them…" Duncan tells them.

"Their mascara?" asks Justin.

"Nope… their underwear!" he laughs. Cody nods enthusiastically but most of the other guys look dubious.

"Uh… isn't that a little creepy?" Trent points out.

"Aw, not like that dude. We aren't going sniff it and carry it around in our pockets. We're going to hang it on the flagpole." Duncan explains. Cody looks disappointed. "It'll be funny!" Duncan convinces.

"I guess it could be kind of funny…" Trent agrees.

"It will be like a warning not to mess with us. We could make it a competition between the guys," Duncan continues.

"Totally, dude!" Geoff says, getting into it. "Like each guy is given a girl and has to take a pair of her underwear and whoever doesn't get any has to… strip off and run to the lake in front of the girls!"

"This sounds fun!" Owen giggles. "When's the deadline?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Duncan decides.

"How do we decide who gets what girl?" asks Cody.

"We could draw names out of a hat?" Duncan suggests.

"Uh, I don't like that idea. I don't want to risk anyone else touching my girlfriend's underwear," Trent disagrees.

"Have you even touched her underwear?" Duncan asks.

"Well… no. But that's beside the point!" Trent asserts.

"Fine, you get Gwen. Tyler, you get Lindsay, Owen, you get Izzy," Duncan says.

"Izzy's not my girlfriend," Owen points out.

"I don't care. The rest of us will draw names out of a hat. If you slip me twenty bucks I might be able to rig the results for you…" Duncan says, looking at Geoff. Geoff grins. Duncan writes the girls names on a piece of paper and tears them up and puts them in Geoff's hat. Despite no one giving him twenty bucks, he rigs the results anyway, so that Geoff ends up with Bridgette's name, Cody ends up with Sierra, Alejandro ends up with Heather and he even does a kind deed for Harold, letting him have Leshawna. He of course makes sure he gets Courtney's name for himself. _Only because she's the one who was the mastermind behind the plot, and I'm the one who found out about it, _he tells himself, not realising it was actually Sierra's idea anyway.

"Okay boys, it's time for bed now. Good luck!"

* * *

Courtney lies in bed, listening to Sierra snore. She checks the time on the phone and groans inwardly to see that it just after midnight. _Will I never sleep?_ She thinks. The bed is too hard and the blankets are itchy and the pillow feels like it's hardly there. _I should've known to bring my own, _Courtney scolds herself. She plays over the events of the day in her mind, dwelling on every little word someone had said to her, or about her, from her counselling session with Duncan, to her disagreement with Bridgette, to what the boys had said about her, to what Heather had said by the campfire.

_What am I even doing here?_ Courtney wonders. _This camp is a total waste of time. _She grabs her phone and walks out of the cabin, heading towards the campfire. It's still crackling away, although it has died down quite a bit. Courtney finds her mother's number in her phone and presses the call button, sitting down on one of the stumps they'd been using as seats.

"_Courtney?_" her mother finally answers. "_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing's wrong, Mom," Courtney says.

"_Then why are you calling so late?_" she asks.

"Will you come and get me? This camp is horrible. You wouldn't believe how they're treating me here," Courtney says.

"_Why? Aren't they feeding you?_" Courtney's mother demands.

"No, it's nothing like that… it's just…"

"_Courtney, it sounds like you're just complaining for no reason. You know I hate it when you complain. If you don't like your situation, only you have the power to change it. But we never quit, understand?_" Courtney's mom says.

"But, Mom…"

"_Go to sleep, Courtney. I'll see you in a few days._" Her mother hangs up the phone, without saying goodbye. Courtney sighs, and is about to head back to her cabin when someone grabs her and growls menacingly at her. She screams, turning around, only to be faced with none other than Duncan. He bursts into laughter as she glares at him.

"Did you think I was that butcher?" he asks, sitting down beside her.

"Of course not! Why would I think that?" Courtney snaps.

"Well, you know, criminals always return to the scene of the crime," Duncan explains.

"Well you would know," Courtney concedes with a smirk.

"Who was that on the phone? Your mom?" Duncan asks.

"That was my boyfriend… Derek. He begged me to call him every night," Courtney lies.

"Right…" Duncan nods, smirking.

"What are you doing here anyway, Duncan?" Courtney asks, a little snappishly.

"I saw you sneaking out of your cabin… so I followed you," Duncan replies raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, my own personal stalker!" Courtney says, pretending to be flattered. She shakes off the idea that maybe she isn't actually _pretending. _She shivers, and it alerts her to how little clothing she is wearing. A cropped pink tank top and tiny shorts aren't exactly ideal outdoor attire. She considers heading back to the warmth of the cabin, but for some reason she really doesn't want to leave. _God damn this fire and it's magic powers, _she thinks.

"Are you cold?" Duncan asks, turning towards her slightly so their knees touch. She shivers again, although this time it isn't from the cold.

"A little," Courtney admits.

"We could move closer… you know, to the fire," Duncan clarifies. "Unless, you know, you were going to go back to your cabin or something…" he glances at her nervously, hoping she'll stay.

"I should probably try and get some sleep," Courtney tells him, standing up. The blood rushes to head as she stands and she wobbles a little. Duncan stands up and puts his hands on her bare waist to steady her. _Not just because you want to touch her, _he tells himself.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just…" she looks up into his blue eyes that bore into her, "… feel a little drunk to be honest," she giggles, his closeness and hands touching her waist making her feel slightly giddy.

"How would you even know? Have you ever been drunk?" Duncan asks sceptically.

"Well, no…" Courtney admits. "I'm underage."

"Never stopped me," Duncan grins, his hands still on her. He moves his thumb, brushing against her skin. The slight movement sends a jolt through her and she subconsciously leans her body towards him. Duncan bends his head and puts his lips to her ear. "Do you want to stick around? I've got a lighter," he whispers.

"So?" Courtney asks, confused.

"We could burn something," Duncan suggests. Courtney smiles at the ridiculous suggestion.

"I'll take that lighter!" says Blaineley, walking up to the pair, shining a torch on them. Duncan squints into the light and reluctantly drops his hands from Courtney's waist. Blaineley holds out her hand and Duncan rolls his eyes and hands over the lighter. "Courtney, get back to your cabin." Blaineley says. Courtney glances back at Duncan as she walks away and he shrugs. He watches her retreating figure, feeling annoyed at Blaineley's interruption. Once Courtney is out of sight, Blaineley turns to Duncan.

"This is your last warning, mister. Break any more rules and there will be severe punishment. And don't drag nice girls like Courtney into your downward spiral. You're not going anywhere in life, we all know that, and Courtney's got prime minister written all over her. Now get back to your cabin." Blaineley tells him. Duncan scowls and obeys Blaineley's command, but doesn't let her know how much her comments hit home.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks again for reading! I'm really hoping for about 3 reviews per chapter and I'm not going to hold back chapters if I don't get it but I'm just letting you know it would be nice ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. At Your Own Risk

**Chapter Eight – At Your Own Risk**

The first order of business after breakfast the next morning is a counselling session between Harold and Duncan. The rest of the class spends their time relaxing around the camp.

"Can either of you tell me why you're here?" Chef asks.

"Because Harold's a huge dweeb, probably," Duncan responds.

"Gosh!" Harold protests.

"No, it's 'cause you let him fall into a creek!" Chef informs Duncan.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Duncan claims.

"Harold, did you think it was funny?" Chef asks.

"Not really," says Harold. "I got a bruise."

"Harold, you are such a nerd!" Duncan says.

"It really hurts my feelings when you say things like that, Duncan," Harold says.

"Are you for real?" Duncan asks incredulously. Harold nods.

"Duncan, I think you should apologise to Harold," says Chef.

"Why should I?" Duncan asks.

"Because you're a big bully! Now apologise, or face the consequences!" Chef shouts.

"Sorry, Harold." Duncan spits.

"I think these counselling sessions are going great!" Chef grins.

* * *

"Time for this morning's activity! We're going canoeing! So everybody grab a partner. Don't bother picking your best friend because I'll find out and make you switch," Chris says.

"Now that Gwen and Trent are together, it's time for you and Justin to hook up," Heather tells Courtney.

"Seriously, Heather? I don't even like him, all he cares about is his hair and his fake tan," Courtney rolls her eyes. Heather ignores her and calls Justin over.

"Justin, be Courtney's partner," Heather says sweetly.

"Okay, sure," Justin agrees. "Just let me get my mirror and comb, you know, in case something happens while we're gone." Justin flits off to his cabin to get his comb and pocket mirror. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Wanna be my partner, Princess?" Duncan asks, sidling up to her.

"Ew, no," Heather answers for her. "She's with Justin. Go find someone else to be creepy with." Duncan scowls at her and wanders off. "You're welcome," Heather says to Courtney. Courtney watches Duncan go, hoping he'll turn around so she can mouth an apology to him, but he doesn't. _Why do you care, you hate him, remember? _Courtney reminds herself.

"Everyone got a partner?" Chris calls out.

"No!" says Heather, looking around.

"Me either," Alejandro says.

"Looks like you two are a pair!" Chris confirms.

"What? No!" Heather protests. Chris glowers at her until she joins Alejandro by a canoe.

"What you have to do is canoe across to BoneyIsland! Once you get there you must portage your canoes to the middle of the island where we will meet for a picnic lunch!" Chris informs them. "Off you go!"

* * *

"Justin, do you think you could actually try paddling?" Courtney snaps at him, as she's doing all the work.

"I would, but I'm not supposed to do any exercise that isn't my mandatory workout, otherwise I might strain myself," Justin explains. Courtney huffs. _I don't know why Heather thinks Justin and I would make a good couple, _Courtney thinks. _He's totally incapable of thinking of anyone but himself!_

"You know, Courtney, Alejandro was saying something the other day," Justin begins.

"Really, what?" Courtney asks, not curious in slightest, but going along with Justin anyway.

"He said you might like me," Justin says. "Totally understandable of course, but I feel it's my duty to tell you that I think I'm out of your league," Justin says sympathetically. Despite the fact that Courtney doesn't have any feelings for Justin, she feels annoyed that he would suggest such a thing.

"Out of my league? Justin, for one thing, I don't like you at all, not that you'd notice because you like yourself enough for everyone. And for another thing, you said I was the hottest chick in our class, so what gives?" Courtney demands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all you girls heard that conversation. I still think you're the hottest girl in our class, but that doesn't mean you're good enough for me," Justin shrugs.

"So who is good enough for you then? Do you like someone back at school?" Courtney asks, curious now.

"No," Justin responds. Courtney feels like there is something more to it, but Justin doesn't seem to want to talk anymore so she drops the subject.

* * *

"Ugh, canoeing is so lame!" Heather complains.

"Heather, you aren't even rowing so I do not know what you are complaining about," Alejandro points out.

"And why did I have to be paired with you?" Heather continues, ignoring Alejandro.

"Because you were too busy worrying about your friend's love life to find yourself another partner… or maybe because you subconsciously wanted to be paired with me," Alejandro suggests flirtatiously.

"I am very selfless in that way," Heather says, choosing not to hear the second part of Alejandro's sentence. "I hope Courtney appreciates it."

Alejandro looks behind him at Courtney and Justin's canoe and can tell by the look on Courtney's face that she does not appreciate it at all.

"I hate to tell you this Heather, but I don't think Courtney likes Justin," Alejandro says.

"That's ridiculous, everyone likes Justin. He's extremely attractive, probably the hottest guy here," Heather says.

"Hmph. I don't know about that," Alejandro dissents.

"What you think _you _are?" Heather scoffs.

"Well…" Alejandro starts. Heather laughs and Alejandro stops rowing, annoyed. "You can row the rest of the way," he says.

* * *

Geoff can't believe his luck that he managed to get Bridgette as his canoeing partner. He's been trying for at least a month to impress her, but nothing seems to be working. He stares at the back of her head as he rows, trying to think of something to say.

"You have a lot of hair," he says finally.

"Uh, what?" Bridgette asks, bewildered.

"I mean… it's nice. I like your hair," Geoff manages to get out. He nods to himself proudly.

"Oh, thanks," Bridgette smiles, holding back laughter. _Geoff really is kind of adorable, _she thinks, _is it weird that I find his inability to string a sentence together endearing?_

"We're totally going to be the first ones to the island," Bridgette says.

"Cool! You're a really good canoer," Geoff says. Bridgette can't stop herself from laughing this time.

"What?" Geoff asks, afraid he's said something stupid.

"Nothing. You're just cute," Bridgette replies. Geoff smiles bashfully, her words making him feel all warm inside. It isn't long till the two of them are pulling their canoe onto the shore of BoneyIsland.

"Should we wait for the others?" Bridgette asks.

"Nah, they could take forever, let's just go. Chris said to meet in the middle of the island anyway. Time to portage!" Geoff grabs one end of the canoe and Bridgette gets the other and they lift it over their heads and start off into the forest.

* * *

The other pairs eventually find their way to BoneyIsland and begin their trek to the middle of the island. Lindsay directs the canoe that she and Beth are carrying over to Justin and Courtney.

"When are we doing the thing for Sierra and Cody?" Lindsay whispers.

"My original plan was to do it at lunch time but since we're going to be on this island for lunch I guess we'll have to do it this afternoon or tomorrow. Did you talk to Chef?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah but he didn't really seem to want to help," Lindsay says sadly.

"Okay, well try Owen then," Courtney suggests. "Or else we'll have to think up something else." Lindsay nods and continues on, overtaking Courtney and Justin.

* * *

"Don't you think it's odd that no one has caught up to us yet?" Bridgette asks Geoff.

"Not really, we had a fairly big lead on them," Geoff shrugs, or tries to but he is carrying a canoe above his head.

"I guess you're right… but do you have any idea where we are?" Bridgette presses. Geoff stops for a second and Bridgette nearly drops the canoe.

"Come to think of it, I _don't _know where we are… are we going in the right direction?" Geoff wonders.

"I have no idea," Bridgette replies, worriedly. The two of them look around, searching for any sign of the rest of the group, or even a trail. "I'm really glad I'm with you, I hate being alone in the woods…" Bridgette says nervously.

"Do you hear that?" Geoff asks. Bridgette listens and sure enough she can hear what sounds like the gush of a waterfall. "Let's go check it out, maybe it's the middle of the island," Geoff proposes. Bridgette nods and they follow the sound of the waterfall, crashing through the underbrush and hitting branches with the canoe.

"You know, I really don't think this is the way, it doesn't seem like anyone's ever been through here…" Bridgette says dubiously.

"We're nearly there," Geoff assures her. Eventually the trees thin out and the two of them find themselves on the edge of a sparkling blue lake with a huge waterfall crashing down from the cliff on the other side. "Whoa!" says Geoff, impressed.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Bridgette agrees. They put the canoe down and look around, admiring the beautiful simplicity of the place. Geoff spots a sign a few metres away and goes to read it. The sign is at the start of a track that leads off in two different directions.

"I guess this is how you're supposed to get to this place," Geoff observes. On the side of the sign facing the lake it reads;

**Welcome to Skull Falls**

**Enter at your own risk**

On the other side, facing the forest, it reads;

**Lookout Point (exact centre of island): 1.5km**

**Camp**** Wawanakwa**** (via canoe): 5km**

**Death**** Trap Mountain****: 7km**

"I guess this isn't the centre of the island then," Geoff sighs. "I guess we should get going." He walks back over to where Bridgette is standing by the canoe.

"We could stay a while," Bridgette proposes. "It's really nice here. And the water looks so inviting…"

"The sign says enter at your own risk," Geoff points out.

"It's probably just so they don't have millions of tourists here," Bridgette says knowingly. She pulls off her blue hoody and denim shorts, as well as the singlet she's wearing under the hoody. Geoff stares at her in amazement. Bridgette winks and laughs at his dumbfounded expression. She unhooks her bra and throws it to the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Geoff asks, looking away, embarrassed.

"Haven't you ever seen a naked girl before, Geoff?" Bridgette laughs. She removes her underwear and dives into the lake. Geoff looks up carefully, making sure she's covered by the water.

"Well, yeah, but… I kinda thought we'd be dating or I'd have at least kissed you before I saw you naked," Geoff says, turning red. Bridgette laughs again.

"Well come on then," she says.

"What?" Geoff asks.

"Come and kiss me," she purrs. Geoff stares at her in wonderment for a second before hurriedly throwing his clothes to the stony ground and diving in after her. Bridgette swims out a little further so her feet can no longer touch the bottom, but when Geoff reaches her, he is still tall enough to have his feet on the ground and his head above the water.

"You swim like a mermaid," Geoff whispers huskily.

"You're getting better at this compliment thing," Bridgette replies. Geoff grins goofily before grabbing her and pulling her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist for support as he draws her in, closing his eyes as he gently kisses her. He pulls away and they look into each others eyes, and Geoff realises, startlingly that he's already in love with her.

"Bridgette…" he starts. _Don't be an idiot, Geoff, you'll scare her off, _he tells himself. For once his brain tells him the right thing, so he finishes with, "I like you a lot." Bridgette smiles genuinely and dips her head to kiss him again, this time with a lot more vigour, her tongue darting out of her mouth to touch his.

"Geoff?" she says, still kissing him.

"Yeah?" he replies breathlessly.

"Have you ever had sex under a waterfall?" Bridgette asks, pulling away for a second. Geoff shakes his head, his long wet hair flicking water droplets at her. Bridgette smirks seductively, falling back into the water. She takes his hand and they swim towards the waterfall.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro drop the canoe on the ground and join the rest of the group who are situated on picnic rugs on the grass at Lookout Point.

"How did we get here last?" Heather complains.

"Because you are terrible at rowing," Alejandro tells her.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't forced me to row by myself for half the time!" Heather stamps her foot. She stalks away before Alejandro can come up with a response. She flops down on a picnic mat next to where Courtney, Justin, Gwen and Trent sit.

"Where's Geoff?" Alejandro asks as he follows her over and sits down beside her.

"We think he and Bridgette got lost," Gwen says.

"So why is no one looking for them?" Alejandro wonders.

"We think they need some time alone together," Trent shrugs.

"Very wise, my friend," Alejandro nods and puts his hand into his pack to pull out a sandwich.

"So, Courtney, Justin, how was your canoe ride?" Heather asks.

"Oh yeah, it was great," Courtney says sarcastically. "We discussed our future relationship, which by the way is non-existent!"

"But why?" Heather says.

"Because we have absolutely nothing in common," Courtney rolls her eyes.

"It's true, we don't," Justin nods sadly. "And… well there's probably something else you should know. I've been meaning to tell you guys, but I wasn't really sure how…" Justin says mysteriously.

"What is it?" Heather asks suspiciously.

"I'm gay," Justin reveals.

* * *

Geoff gets out of the water first, quite reluctantly, but they both know they have to return to camp eventually. He puts his clothes back on as Bridgette swims around the lake for another minute. Finally she makes her way to the edge and walks out of the water. Geoff watches her in awe as she walks over to where he stands beside her clothes. She picks up her underwear and is about to put it on when Geoff snatches it from her.

"Geoff!" she laughs, "what are you doing? I need to get dressed so we can go back to camp!"

"You don't need these, babe," he grins. "I'm going to keep them." He shoves them into his pocket. Bridgette raises an eyebrow at him, but goes along with it, putting the rest of her clothes on. Geoff does feel slightly guilty about what he's going to do with the underwear, but he just really hopes she can find the funny side when she sees it hanging on the flagpole with all the other girls' underwear.

"Let's go!" Bridgette says once she's dressed, and they grab the canoe and leave the secluded lake and follow the trail out.

* * *

"Alright, people, time to head back to camp!" Chris declares. Everyone starts packing up the food and picnic blankets, putting them into their packs. Canoes above their heads, the group makes their way back to the beach.

"Where's Owen?" Noah asks.

"Izzy's gone too," Leshawna points out.

"Oh," says Noah, catching on. Suddenly Izzy bursts through the trees.

"Oh my god you guys, I thought you were going to leave without us!" she laughs. "Hurry up Owen!" she walks over to their canoe to wait for him. Soon enough Owen appears, puffing from exertion. When Izzy's back his turned he grins at Duncan and holds up a green thong, which presumably belongs to Izzy. Duncan nods approvingly and Owen stashes the thong in his back pocket.

"Is he the first one?" DJ asks. Duncan nods.

"How is it that Owen is the only guy getting any on this island?" Duncan shakes his head.

"I think you forgot…" DJ nods his head in the direction of Tyler and Lindsay who are trying to make out while carrying their canoes above their heads, their partners getting irritated.

"Let's go already!" Chris shouts and the convoy begins its journey back to camp.

* * *

**Note- Hope y'all liked the chapter and I haven't let you down too much. Sorry about there not being like any Duncney but basically there is like 3 chapters coming up focused solely on them. Thanks for reading and reviewing! xx**


	9. Sexy, Right?

**Note- Okay I know I updated not that long ago but I'm going away for the weekend so the next update won't be till Sunday, so I thought I'd post something before I left. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine – Sexy, Right?**

"Okay, I got the stuff!" Lindsay says to Courtney, holding up a backpack. Chris has given everyone the afternoon the practise for the talent show, so Courtney and Lindsay have decided to prepare their random acts of kindness for Sierra and Cody.

"Great!" Courtney takes the bag from Lindsay. "Let's find somewhere pretty in the woods. Away from everyone else, and maybe near the creek," Courtney suggests. The two girls wander along the creek in silence, until they find a patch of wildflowers that they decide is the perfect setting for what they're planning. Courtney kneels down and starts pulling things out of the bag. There's a picnic rug from when they'd eaten lunch on BoneyIsland, two mugs Lindsay had taken from the kitchen, and some snacks supplied by Owen.

"How'd you get Owen to give you all this stuff?" Courtney asks, realising just how much food there is.

"Oh, it turns out he had me as his random act of kindness," Lindsay shrugs. After the girls set everything up they go back to camp to collect Sierra and Cody.

"We should blindfold them!" Lindsay suggests excitedly.

"Okay, you do that. I'll just get Sierra to close her eyes," Courtney decides. The girls part ways and Courtney finds Sierra in her cabin practising her yodelling.

"Wow, Sierra, great yodelling!" Courtney interrupts.

"Aw, thanks Courtney! I'm doing it for the talent show!" Sierra grins happily.

"That's nice… I, uh, have a surprise for you. Will you come with me?" Courtney asks.

"Ooh! A surprise!" Sierra claps her hands excitedly. "Okay!"

"Close your eyes," Courtney instructs. Sierra does so and Courtney leads her out of the cabin. She sees Lindsay leading Cody, who has Lindsay's bandanna tied over his eyes. Lindsay gives Courtney a thumbs up. "Don't speak," Courtney whispers to Sierra, not wanting Cody to know she was there yet.

Lindsay and Courtney arrive at the picnic blanket and have Cody and Sierra face each other. Lindsay unties Cody's blindfold.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Courtney tells Sierra.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Sierra squeals excitedly when she sees Cody. She grabs him and gives him a bone crushing hug.

"Aaaaaah!" Cody wails. Sierra finally puts him down.

"Is all this for us?" Sierra asks Courtney. Courtney nods and gestures for her to sit down.

"Enjoy your date!" Lindsay says happily as she and Courtney leave Sierra and Cody to it. Cody groans.

* * *

Alejandro groans at the lack of talent on this island. Katie and Sadie are dancing really badly to a Spice Girls song. Leshawna is glaring at them, waiting for them to finish with the CD player so she can use it. Harold is practising his beatboxing and Owen is belching the alphabet. Lindsay is serenading Tyler and killing the song so badly that Alejandro can't even tell what it is. Meanwhile, Tyler has wrapped himself in his yoyo string.

"I need to find a salsa partner…" he says to himself. Of course, he knows exactly who he wants to ask to be his partner, but he can't think of a way to ask her that doesn't involve actually asking her. She's sitting with Gwen on the steps of her cabin, apparently having perfected her talent already. Alejandro steels himself and walks over to them.

"Gwen, Heather," he smiles, making sure he addresses Heather last, lest she think she is important to him.

"Hey, Alejandro," Gwen responds cheerily.

"What are you girls doing for your talent?" he asks.

"I'm not doing anything," Gwen informs him. "Talent shows are lame."

"While I do agree with you Gwen, I also think they can be fun. It's a shame no one here has any talent," Alejandro shakes his head sadly.

"Ugh, speak for yourself! I have plenty of talent." Heather asserts.

"Really, pray tell, what is your talent?" Alejandro questions.

"Dancing. Ballet, to be specific," Heather says snottily. Alejandro lets out a chuckle.

"Ballet? How cute," he laughs.

"It isn't cute!" Heather snaps.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Alejandro says mockingly. Heather scowls. "Why don't you show me?" Alejandro proposes.

"Why should I?" Heather retorts.

"Okay, don't worry then. Gwen, since you aren't busy and I don't have a partner for the talent show, would you like to be my partner?" Alejandro asks.

"Uhh…" Gwen starts.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gwen can't dance!" Heather scoffs.

"Why don't we let Gwen decide if she can dance or not?" Alejandro says, looking at Gwen.

"I really can't…" Gwen confirms.

"Such a shame, would you be my partner anyway?" Alejandro asks.

"Oh, this is pathetic! I will do it! But only because I don't want Gwen to make a fool of herself!" Heather declares.

"Heather, I really don't think you are a good enough dancer to be my partner," Alejandro doubts.

"That is not true, and I am going to show you you are wrong! Do you have music?" Heather demands.

"Yes, but Katie and Sadie are using the CD player," Alejandro informs her. Heather huffs and marches up to where Katie and Sadie are still dancing badly. She stops the CD and holds out her hand for Alejandro to give her the music.

"Hey!" Katie and Sadie whine in unison. "We were using that!"

"And I was next!" Leshawna fumes. Alejandro gives Heather his CD.

"Nobody wants to see you shake your fat ass on stage!" Heather says scornfully.

"You did not just say that!" Leshawna growls. She goes to pounce on Heather but Alejandro gets in the way.

"This will not take long, mi amor, it will be soon be proven that Heather cannot dance the salsa," Alejandro soothes. Leshawna swoons and nods. She goes to sit down with Katie and Sadie to watch Heather and Alejandro.

"Did you just call her 'my love'?" Heather accuses as she shuts the CD player.

"Jealous?" Alejandro smirks. Heather presses play.

"In your dreams!" Latin music starts playing and Alejandro grabs Heather and pulls her into a closed hold, catching her off guard. She gasps but quickly composes herself. He raises his eyebrows at her and she purses her lips.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"I was born ready!" Alejandro starts moving his feet then, and is pleasantly surprised when he finds that not only can Heather follow his lead, she can do with near perfect technique. Heather smirks when she sees the look of shock on Alejandro's face. "Surprised?" she simpers.

"Slightly," Alejandro says, hating to admit he doesn't know everything. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Courtney forced me to sign up for lessons with her. She quit because she had too much else going on, but I kept going," Heather explains.

"Interesting. Well, let's see how good you really are," Alejandro says. He spins her out and then back in, dipping her then dropping her to the ground where she does the splits. Lifting her to her feet, he spins her so that her back is now to his chest. The two of them are totally into the dance now, forgetting that they supposedly hate each other and that they are being watched by their classmates. Their hips swing in time to the music and the steps seem to be getting more and more complicated. Alejandro takes the opportunity to run his hand down her body and Heather makes no move to stop him.

"Are we watching dancing or pornography?" Leshawna asks Sadie.

"Well, salsa is meant to be like… sexy, right?" Sadie asks.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Plus, in pornography I'm pretty sure they're naked," Katie says. Leshawna rolls her eyes.

Alejandro's lips graze Heather's ear before he flips her back around to face him as the music draws to a close. He drops to one knee on the last chord, pulling her with him so her back rests on the knee he has propped up and their chests are pressed together. Both of them are panting and sweating heavily.

"Well, that was pretty good, I suppose," Alejandro smirks. "You could use some practise though." Heather gives him a fake smile before elbowing him in the stomach. He drops her to the ground.

"Screw you," she says, standing up.

"Does this mean you'll be my partner?" Alejandro croaks. Heather considers him for a moment.

"Yes," she stalks back to her cabin. As she walks up the steps she sees DJ, Ezekiel and Noah sneaking out of Sadie, Katie and Eva's cabin. "What are you three doing?" she calls out suspiciously.

"Uhh… just leaving our random acts of kindness, eh?" Zeke responds. The other two nod in agreement. Heather gives them a look of contempt.

"Whatever," she says, going into her cabin.

"Phew, that was close!" DJ says.

"I still can't believe you guys talked me into this," Noah says.

"Do you want to do a nudie run?" DJ asks. Noah shakes his head. "Thought so. Now where's Duncan?"

* * *

"Do you want some more chocolate, Codykins?" Sierra asks. Cody sighs loudly. He knows Lindsay was just trying to be nice, but why couldn't she have got him a date with Gwen?

"No thanks, Sierra," Cody replies lethargically.

"What about lemonade?" Sierra giggles. Cody sighs again.

"No thanks, Sierra," he says.

"Aw, Cody, is everything okay?" Sierra asks sympathetically. Cody sighs again.

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can yodel to cheer you up! YOOH…"

"No! Sierra, it's really fine," Cody forces a smile.

"So are we like… a couple now?" Sierra asks.

"I don't think so Sierra… this isn't a real date. It's just a thing that Courtney and Lindsay set up," Cody points out.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Is that why you're so sad?" Sierra asks. Cody just sighs. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to cheer you up?"

"No…" Cody starts, but then he remembers something. "Actually, yeah. Sierra, can I have your underwear?" he asks. He half expects a slap, at the very least a stern refusal, but hey it's worth a shot. Surprisingly though, Sierra just giggles bashfully.

"Oh Cody! Sure you can have my underwear! But only if you kiss me first!" Sierra states. Cody sighs. _What's worse, _he wonders, _kissing Sierra or having everyone, including Gwen, see me naked?_

"Okay," he agrees, deciding the latter is much, much worse.

"Eeeee!" Sierra squeals excitedly. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Cody cringes as he leans in, closing his eyes as he gets closer. Their lips touch and Cody wonders how long he has to do this for. Sierra slowly moves her lips and touches his lightly with her tongue. Cody leans in a little closer and Sierra puts her hands on his face. _This isn't so bad_, Cody thinks, and actually finds himself kissing her back. Sierra is the first one to pull away and Cody slowly opens his eyes to look at her. He stares at her in shock, disturbed to find he'd actually _enjoyed _the kiss. Sierra grins.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asks, not unkindly, but with a little giggle.

"Uh… yeah," Cody replies with a blush.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Sierra grabs him around the neck and ruffles his hair. "Okay, you can have my underwear now." She starts unbuttoning her pants. "You can look if you want to, but you don't have to," she informs him. Cody politely looks away.

* * *

The girls have all decided to go for a swim in the lake so Duncan decides this is the perfect opportunity to sneak into Courtney's cabin. He quickly checks to make sure no one's around before darting inside. He had considered trying to get the underwear Courtney is actually wearing, but immediately deciding against it, knowing that would be the fastest way to a kick in the nuts.

It isn't hard to tell which bag is Courtney's, since the other two bags have things hanging out of them, and he knows Courtney is too much of a perfectionist to be so messy. It also happens that hers is the only bed that has been made. Duncan quickly makes his way to her bag and unzips it, searching through her perfectly folded clothes to find her underwear. It will be pretty obvious to her that someone has been going through her bag, but Duncan intends for her to find out anyway, so he doesn't particularly care.

He finally finds the underwear compartment and pleasantly surprised by what he finds there. He'd been expecting Courtney to be the type to wear extremely practical underwear, but instead he finds they're all made of silk or lace. _Obviously expensive_, he thinks. He's even more delighted to find black pair made entirely of lace. Curious now, he searches to see if she has a matching bra. Sure enough there's a black bra made from the same material.

Despite knowing he only has a limited amount of time in the cabin before someone comes in to bust him, he can't help but take a moment to imagine her wearing them. Unfortunately for him, in that moment Sierra walks into the cabin. Duncan quickly shoves the panties in his pocket and replaces the bra.

"Uh, hi Duncan," says Sierra, questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just… leaving a message for Courtney," Duncan says, thinking it isn't quite a lie.

"Aw, how romantic!" Sierra gushes.

"What?" Duncan says. "It isn't a love note!" Duncan denies. "I don't even like her."

"If you say so, lover boy," Sierra winks. Duncan scowls and leaves the cabin.


	10. Cool, Black

**Chapter Ten – Cool, Black**

The boys gather in Geoff's cabin at four o'clock while the girls are still swimming in the lake.

"Okay, let's see what we've got!" Duncan announces. "Owen was first," Owen holds up Izzy's green thong then throws it to the floor in the middle of the room. "Geoff?" Geoff contributes Bridgette's blue cotton underwear to the pile. "Trent?" Trent throws a pair of Gwen's black panties onto the pile.

"Cool, black," Owen giggles.

"Everything Gwen wears is black," Trent points out.

"Cody?" Duncan continues down his list. A pair of frilly yellow undies are thrown on the pile. "Well done Cody! Didn't think you had it in you!" Duncan laughs.

"Tyler, Zeke, Justin?" Duncan resumes.

"Aw man, I totally forgot!" Tyler says. He then starts searching through his own bag. Meanwhile Zeke throws a pair of shorts onto the pile and Justin throws a pair of panties with cats on them.

"Zeke, we said underwear, not shorts!" Duncan sighs. Zeke gulps.

"It turns out Eva doesn't wear underwear…" he shudders. The rest of the boys make noises of disgust.

"Ah-ha!" Tyler shouts triumphantly, pulling out a hot pink thong. "Lindsay always keeps spare underwear in my bag," he explains to the looks of confusion that appear on the other guys faces.

"Moving on… Alejandro? Harold?" Duncan says. Harold throws a large pair of underwear onto the pile. Alejandro shakes his head.

"Alas, I did not get Heather's underwear," he admits. Duncan tuts.

"You know what that means!" he says. Alejandro rolls his eyes but nods.

"And DJ and Noah?" Duncan finishes. The boys throw identical, although different sized, leopard print panties onto the pile.

"Well that's it! Alejandro is the only one who has to do the nudie run! I'm impressed." Duncan declares.

"What about you?" Trent asks.

"Oh, right." He pulls Courtney's underwear from his pocket and throws it onto the pile.

"That's Courtney's underwear?" Geoff asks, surprised.

"Yep!" Duncan smirks. "Let's get these tied to the flagpole!"

The guys pick up the pile and Duncan checks to see if the coast is clear. He sees Courtney walking back to her cabin, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her. He ignores the ache in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach and gives her his usual smirk. She regards him with suspicion but doesn't say anything as she enters her cabin.

"Okay, quick guys, we don't have much time!" he waves the guys out and they run to the flagpole. Duncan follows them over and watches as they efficiently tie each pair to the rope and hoist them up. As the last pair is raised a shrill voice rings out through the camp.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screeches, storming out of her cabin in her bikini, the door slamming behind her. She spots the guys over by the flagpole and it doesn't take her long to see the line of underwear flapping in the breeze. Sierra follows Courtney out of the cabin. Duncan grins smugly as Courtney marches towards him. The other girls are appearing from the lake and they stop when they see the situation, most of them looking quite peeved to find their underwear hanging on the flagpole.

"What the fuck, Duncan?" Courtney yells as she gets closer to him. The other guys scatter nervously.

"Language, princess," Duncan smirks.

"You are a total pervert, you disgusting, vile ogre!" she rages, pushing him in the chest, making him stagger backwards.

"Whoa, calm down, psycho! It's just a joke!" Duncan laughs nervously.

"Well it isn't FUNNY!" Courtney punches Duncan in the nose and gives him another shove, this time sending him to the ground. She dives on him, straddling him and hitting him with her fists.

"Argh!" Duncan cries, trying to shield himself with his hands. He considers for a moment that he probably shouldn't be aroused by this, but somehow he finds having Courtney on top of him, wearing a damp bikini, freaking hot, whether or not she's attacking him.

It isn't long before Courtney is dragged away by Chef, still swinging her arms.

"Let me go!" she demands, struggling against Chef. Duncan is glad it's Chef and not one of the other adults because he's certain she could overpower both Blaineley and Chris. Finally Courtney stops struggling and just glowers at Duncan. Owen helps Duncan up and he brushes himself off, wincing as he feels the pain from Courtney's blows.

"I told you, this was your last chance!" Blaineley says, walking up and standing by Chef. "Somebody get that underwear down!" she demands. Harold quickly lowers the rope and hands the girls underwear back. Courtney snatches hers back quite viciously and Harold scampers away.

"Chef, what punishment do you suggest for Duncan?" Blaineley asks.

"I'd say these two need a night in the fish cabin!" Chef chuckles.

"_These two_?" Courtney shrieks. "You don't mean _me_?" she says incredulously.

"Yes, both of you! I'll lock you in there after dinner. Then maybe you'll learn to get along with each other!" Chef lets Courtney go and marches away, followed by Blaineley. Courtney shoots daggers at Duncan as she stalks back to her cabin. The other girls don't exactly look pleased either as they head to their respective cabins.

"I think we're in trouble, man" Geoff whispers.

* * *

It's obvious at dinner that the guys are indeed in trouble, and it seems like the only girls who don't care are Lindsay who has forgotten what happened, Izzy who thinks it's funny and Heather, whose underwear didn't get taken.

"Get over it, it's just underwear!" Heather scoffs as Gwen refuses to talk to Trent. Gwen glares at her.

At the other table Courtney glowers across the table at Duncan. The fact that she's being forced to spend the night in the fish cabin with him has only served to make her angrier.

"Come on, Bridge, it was Duncan's idea! It was just meant to be a joke!" Geoff pleads. He can hardly believe he's screwed it up with Bridgette already, and all because of Duncan's lame prank, which didn't turn out to be that funny anyway. Bridgette ignores Geoff and turns to talk to Eva.

"Eva, remember that time we beat up Ezekiel?" Bridgette says loudly. Geoff gulps and Ezekiel hides under the table.

"Bridge, come on! You knew I had it, what's the big deal?" Geoff pleads. Bridgette turns to him and leans in so no one else can hear what she's saying.

"I _thought _you had it because it turned you on to think of me not wearing underwear, _not _because you were going to show it to all your friends!" she whispers acidly.

"Well, yeah there was that too. But Duncan…" Geoff starts.

"Don't even get me started on Duncan! If Courtney hadn't already beaten him up, I'd be happy to do it myself. I know he was the mastermind behind this whole thing," she says. "Thanks, Courtney, by the way. All is forgiven for what you said yesterday."

"No problem, Bridgette. I hope you know I really do consider us friends," Courtney responds, still glowering at Duncan.

"Me too!" agrees Sierra, shooting a dirty look across the room at Cody.

"Great, we made them like each other," Duncan sighs.

* * *

**Okay sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to break it up from the next part so I'll post that tomorrow! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend!**


	11. Have You Ever

**Note - Okay this chapter is the reason this story is rated M... let me know if you think it could still be T because I don't really know. I am really nervous about posting this chapter haha :/ so I hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter Eleven – Have You Ever**

After Chris announces that dinner is over, the teenagers are lead over to the campfire for their bonding session, all except Courtney and Duncan who are dragged to the fish cabin where the door is bolted shut behind them. Courtney immediately turns on Duncan, who suddenly feels like maybe leaving the two of them alone together may end up in his untimely death.

"Ooh, I can't believe you got me thrown in here!" Courtney yells.

"Technically it was your own fault. You were the one beating me to a pulp," Duncan points out.

"I was only giving you what you deserved, you horrible, disgusting, immature creep!" Courtney spits. Duncan shrugs.

"I've been called worse," he says carelessly. He kicks over an empty bucket, turning it upside down to use as a seat. Courtney gives a cry of frustration and kicks the door. "So…" Duncan starts.

"Don't speak to me," Courtney snaps.

"Aw, come on. I don't see what the big deal is! It was just a joke and it was just underwear. You're such a prude," Duncan scowls.

"I am not!" Courtney says hotly. "I just don't appreciate repulsive criminals going through my things and putting their dirty hands all over my private possessions!"

"Wow, I'm so sorry I contaminated your perfectly pristine panties, which go on your _butt_," Duncan rolls his eyes.

"For your information I hadn't even worn that pair yet!" Courtney retorts. Duncan raises an eyebrow at her and she seems to realise she's given him too much information so she continues on her rant to cover up the last statement. "And anyway, it's not even just about the underwear! It's about the fact that you can never take responsibility for your actions, you're rude and you're incapable of following rules! And it's all your fault that I'm in the fish cabin instead of out by the campfire having a bonding session with people I actually like!"

"You can't tell me you actually want to bond with those idiots," Duncan scoffs. "Besides I know you don't actually like anyone."

"I do so like people!" Courtney protests.

"Oh really?" Duncan stands up and walks towards her slowly. "Name one person you really like," he challenges.

"I like… Heather," Courtney says.

"No you don't. You secretly hate the fact that she thinks she's the leader of the group and that she never really listens to you or cares what you think," Duncan refutes. He leans against the door of the fish cabin and faces her. Courtney gives him a dirty look, annoyed that he's right. She leans her shoulder against the door and tries to think of someone she likes.

"Fine. I like Lindsay and Gwen," Courtney declares. Duncan laughs.

"You think Lindsay is a total idiot and that Gwen is a judgemental bitch," he says knowingly.

"How do you know all this?" Courtney wonders.

"I see right through you," Duncan smirks.

"Hmph," says Courtney, folding her arms and turning so her back is leaning on the door.

"I like Bridgette and Sierra," she says. Duncan studies her for a moment.

"You know, I think you might actually be telling the truth," he says, surprised. "So you do like someone." Courtney nods, satisfied. She glances at Duncan out the corner of her eye to see him still staring at her with that smug look on his face.

"What?" she asks shortly.

"Nothing," Duncan shrugs. "You know if you're really upset about missing out on the bonding session, we could just have our own," he suggests.

"No," Courtney refuses immediately.

"Why not?" Duncan asks. _Because you already know too much about me,_ Courtney thinks. She stays silent, not being able to think of a real reason not to. "Afraid?" Duncan mocks.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Courtney avers.

"Come on then," Duncan says. He walks back over to the bucket he'd been sitting on before. He finds a crate and drags it over next to his bucket and gestures for Courtney to join him. She sighs in surrender and walks over to him and sits on the crate. Duncan grins and sits on the bucket.

"So… how do we do this?" Courtney asks.

"Not used to bonding with people, huh?" Duncan grins. Courtney rolls her eyes and looks at him expectantly. "We could play have you ever," Duncan proposes. Courtney looks at him questioningly.

"This is starting to sound like a thirteen year olds slumber party," she says.

"Very funny. Do you want to play or not?" Duncan asks curtly.

"Fine." Courtney agrees, despite the fact she's sure she'll regret it later. Duncan looks pleased with this development and quickly comes up with a question to ask her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Duncan asks. "A guy I mean, not your mom," he clarifies. Courtney gives him a look of contempt before answering. She sincerely hopes the questions don't get any more personal than this.

"Of course I have," she replies.

"Who?"

"I believe it's my turn," Courtney says. Duncan rolls his eyes but nods. "Have you ever…" she begins. _What do I ask? _She wonders. _Something personal? _"Have you ever gotten a good grade?" she asks, chickening out. Duncan looks at her disdainfully.

"Really? Is that best you've got? Come on, dollface, I know you want to ask something more interesting than that," he chuckles. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Have you ever… had sex?" she asks, cringing as the words come out of her mouth. Duncan grins lewdly.

"Sure have, babe," he answers. "Who'd you kiss?" he asks.

"This is 'have you ever' not 'ask whatever you want and expect me to answer'," Courtney says haughtily.

"Alright then, have it your way. Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" he asks.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Courtney says.

"I'll take that as a yes," Duncan laughs. Courtney huffs in annoyance.

"Have you ever done something nice for someone else?" she shoots harshly.

"Yes, actually," Duncan affirms.

"Oh really? What was it then?" Courtney questions.

"This isn't 'ask whatever you want and expect me to answer'," Duncan reminds her. Courtney sticks her tongue out childishly. "Now who's the immature one?" Duncan says. "Have you ever had a dirty dream about me?" he asks devilishly.

"Absolutely not!" Courtney denies, blushing profusely.

"You have!" Duncan says, gleefully. Courtney blushes some more and he can't help but think how adorable she is when she's blushing.

"What about you, have you ever had one about me?" she asks, fully expecting him to say no, more just asking to get the attention away from herself.

"Of course," he answers, "you're hot stuff, babe. I bet every guy on this camp has." He doesn't, of course, admit that she's the _only _girl he's dreamed about, dirty or not, in quite some time. Courtney blushes again at his last remark. He's quite pleased with how he can evoke that reaction from her, as previously he thought maybe she was immune to such human emotions as embarrassment. She quickly recovers, however, and is back to rolling her eyes as if she's above such petty matters as sexual attraction.

"This game is ridiculous," she scoffs.

"Alright, well let's play 'ask whatever you want and expect me to answer'," Duncan suggests patronisingly, expecting her to refuse.

"Okay, let's," she agrees.

"Really?" Duncan asks, taken aback.

"Only if you think you can handle it," she challenges.

"I know I can, I'm just worried you can't," Duncan retorts.

"Sweet of you," Courtney says sarcastically. "I'll start," she says. Duncan looks at her warily.

"What did you go to juvie for?" she asks. Duncan laughs.

"Figures you'd want to know that. I stole drugs from the hospital and tried to sell them because my dad cut off my pocket money," he says. "He said I was a no good punk. I sure showed him." He shakes his head and chuckles at the memory.

"You've never actually taken illicit drugs, have you?" Courtney asks worriedly.

"Despite the fact that it's my turn to ask a question I will answer you. I've never done anything worse than smoke pot," he assures her. Courtney seems relieved.

"Okay, your turn to ask," she says.

"Who'd you kiss?" he asks.

"Are we still on that? I don't know why you care so much. It was that idiot Scott in the year below us," Courtney reveals nonchalantly.

"The red headed kid who eats dirt?" Duncan laughs.

"He wasn't eating dirt the day I kissed him!" Courtney defends.

"So you only kissed him one time?" Duncan questions, not entirely sure why he cares.

"Yes. And it was terrible," Courtney admits. Duncan vows to himself that he'll show her what a real kiss feels like before the night is through. "My turn. Who did you have sex with?" Courtney asks.

"My brother's friend Georgia, an exchange student from France and my ex-girlfriend, Ally," Duncan lists.

"Like one time each or…?" Courtney presses.

"A few times each…" Duncan says, raising an eyebrow.

"So I guess you're quite experienced then?" Courtney asks nervously, before wondering what possessed her to say that.

"Yeah, I guess…" Duncan says, wondering something along the same lines.

"Okay. Ask your question." Courtney snaps.

"Why did you bring such fancy underwear to a school camp?" Duncan asks.

"Why are you so obsessed with my underwear?"

"You have to answer first," Duncan says.

"I only own nice underwear!" Courtney informs him. "Now answer mine."

"I'm not obsessed with your underwear, but I won't deny that I like the thought of you wearing nothing else," Duncan smiles provocatively.

"Well… uh… hmph," Courtney stammers, trying not to blush again.

"So… what's the black pair for? Are you saving them for something?" Duncan asks suggestively. _Oh god, _Courtney thinks, _how can he know the exact questions I don't want to answer? _She can't control the deep blush that comes over her face this time.

"Urgh," is all she can say as she puts her head in her hands, mortified. Duncan chuckles.

"Are they for Justin?" he asks. Courtney looks up from her hands and stares at him in confusion.

"Justin? Why would you think that?" she asks, bewildered.

"Isn't he the one Heather's trying to set you up with? You know 'cause he's like the last "popular" guy or whatever," Duncan clarifies. Is it Courtney's imagination or does seem a little bitter about it?

"Duncan. Never in a million years would I want to be with Justin. He's the most conceited, boring meathead of a man I've ever met. Plus I recently found out that he's gay," Courtney divulges.

"Huh. I'm not that surprised actually." Duncan shrugs. "So why'd you bring them on camp then?" Duncan asks.

"Can we just drop it now?" Courtney begs. She stands up and walks away. Duncan however will not drop it and also stands up and follows her. As much as it frustrates him that she wants someone else, he feels he has to know who it is.

"Is it really that embarrassing? Oh my god, it's not Harold is it?" Duncan screws up his face. Courtney groans as Duncan grabs her and forces her to face him. She looks up at him, her eyes pleading for him to let it go. Duncan looks at her questioningly and then the penny finally drops. His hand drops to her hip where he slowly lowers the waistband of her pants to reveal a peek of black lace. A lump forms in his throat as he realises they're for _him. _

Duncan tries to cover his stunned reaction with his trademark smirk.

"So what were you planning on doing tonight, princess?" he asks suggestively. Courtney glares at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Like you said, it's just underwear," she claims, although it's a little late now and she knows he sees right through her.

"We both know that's not true," Duncan responds.

"Oh, so what? It's not like you hadn't already figured out I'm attracted to you. But if you think it means I actually _like _you, you've got another think coming," Courtney says scornfully.

"Back at you, babe. You're still the most conceited little know-it-all I've ever met," Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Good. Well, I'm glad we got that sorted." Courtney says uncertainly. She realises in that moment that all she really wants in that moment is for him to kiss her and tell her he didn't mean any of the things he said to the guys. _But obviously he did mean them,_ she thinks sadly. _God, why do I even care? _They look at each other for a moment, trying to work out what the other is thinking.

"We should get some sleep." Duncan finally says. He turns away from her and starts to walk away, taking his shirt off in the process.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asks, dismayed.

"It's hot in here," Duncan states.

"That doesn't mean you have to get naked!" Courtney reprimands. She's mostly just annoyed because it _is _hot in here and him taking his shirt off only makes her feel hotter. She notices the tattoo Sierra mentioned on the side of his ribcage. _Trust no one, _it reads. _Ugh, why do I find that so sexy? _Courtney asks herself.

"I can't sleep if I wear a shirt," Duncan explains. Courtney rolls her eyes. _He knows how much I want him right now and he's enjoying teasing me, _she thinks. But truthfully Duncan is thinking nothing of the sort, and is just wondering how the hell he managed not to grab her and have his wicked way with her after he'd figured out she actually wanted him. _But she doesn't really want you, _he reminds himself, _not in the way you want her. Besides, we're in a fish cabin._

"We should get some sleep," Duncan says again. Courtney nods and turns off the light and lies down.

_Duncan__, you're an idiot, _Duncan thinks, lying on the hard floor of the fish cabin. _That was the perfect opportunity for you to kiss her and you blew it and now you've missed your chance. _

They lie there in silence for a few minutes until Duncan breaks it. "Courtney?" he whispers, his voice thick. Courtney thrills at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. He hardly ever uses her name, and honestly it just sounds so lovely off his lips.

"Mmm?" she responds. Duncan doesn't say anything for a while, trying to work up the courage to say something. _Screw it, _he thinks.

"Turn the light back on," he says finally.

"Why?" she replies, slightly confused.

"Just do it," Duncan tells her. She stands up and goes to feel for the light switch, slightly annoyed at being bossed around. Duncan is already standing by the time she finds it and turns on the light, and she feels her annoyance leave her, seeing the look on his face. He walks towards her determinedly, and she watches him with wide eyes, suddenly nervous.

He finally comes to stand in front of her, as close as possible without actually touching her. She licks her lips in anticipation, knowing what's coming next. Her heart thumps vociferously as he brings his hand to her face and brushes a strand of hair away. The heat from his fingers leaves her skin tingling and her breath catches in her throat as she feels him lean in. She closes her eyes and parts her lips as his come down on hers. She whimpers slightly as their lips touch, sparks flying from the simple contact.

Duncan means it to be light and romantic but as soon as their lips meet the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach turn to electricity and he kisses her urgently, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Courtney is filled with the same need and she pulls him closer to her, crushing his bare chest to hers, her hands running through his hair. He pushes her against the cabin door, one hand running up her thigh to rest on her ass and the other one grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hears.

Courtney traces a finger along Duncan's tattoo as he starts kissing down her neck and collarbone. He gets to his knees and pulls her down with him, taking the breath out of her for a moment. She pushes him to the ground and pulls herself on top of him, straddling him. She pulls off her sweater and starts unbuttoning her top.

"Aren't you eager?" he chuckles.

"I still hate your guts," she responds. Duncan laughs as his hands run over her stomach where he finds something rather surprising.

"You have your belly button pierced?" he asks incredulously, fiddling with the piercing. Courtney smirks as she throws her top away. "Why did I not notice this earlier?"

"I take it out to go swimming and when I sleep," Courtney replies.

"Oh god, that is so hot," Duncan chokes out. _This is must be a dream, _he thinks, _there is no way something this good could be happening to me._

Courtney smiles and drops her lips to his mouth and he moans as she bites his lip. He runs his hands from her hips to her breasts where he unclips her bra and throws it somewhere. Sitting up he takes one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasps grinding her hips against his growing arousal. He growls at the movement, responding with his own thrusts, sending thrills through Courtney's entire body. She throws her head back in ecstasy, letting out a high pitched moan.

"Ohh, Duncan," she cries as his erection hits her in the exact right spot through her clothing. The friction between them is electrifying but they both need more.

Duncan lays Courtney down and hovers above her, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off to reveal the black lace panties they'd talked about so much. Duncan stops for a moment to admire the view of her lying there in just her underwear, wedge sandals and the wire bracelet.

"Damn, they look even better than in my imagination!" he observes.

"Duncan!" Courtney growls impatiently. Duncan quickly gets back to business, nuzzling her neck and trailing kisses down and across her collarbone. He takes her nipple into his mouth again while one of his hands glides up her thigh to rest over her damp underwear. She whimpers as he moves his finger in tiny circles. He moves his mouth back to hers to kiss her as his hand finds his way into her panties. She spreads her legs wider, almost involuntarily, as his thumb grazes her sensitive clit. She gasps, raking her nails down his back, his finger delving inside her. He pulls her back up against him so he's sitting on his knees and her legs are wrapped around him. Courtney cries out in pleasure with each thrust of his finger and she reaches out to undo his jeans.

"Duncan, I need you," she cries. That's when a horrible notion comes to him.

"Courtney?" he whispers hoarsely, hating himself intensely.

"What is it?" she asks breathlessly.

"We can't do that," he says.

"Why?" Courtney asks, miffed.

"I don't have a condom," Duncan tells her. Courtney lets out a moan of frustration, but Duncan just kisses her and continues his hand movements, which had previously been at varied tempos but now he pumps urgently, knowing she's close to orgasming. She thrusts her hips against him, wanting release, and he soon gives it to her, giving her clit a final pinch to send her over the edge. She screams out in pleasure and he lays her back down to let her recover. After her breathing returns to normal she sits up slowly, looking very satisfied, although a little apologetic.

"I'm sorry we couldn't… you know. Maybe I could…" she glances down at the bulge in Duncan's jeans.

"Have you ever…?" he asks. She shakes her head nervously. Duncan considers letting her do it, but eventually decides against it. _You can't even tell her how you really feel, and yet you'd let her blow you in a fish cabin? _He shakes his head at himself. _You really are pathetic. _

"It's all good, princess. But next time I'll be prepared," he wraps his arm around her and pulls her in to him and they lie on the hard ground, Courtney's hand resting on his chest. She closes her eyes and absentmindedly traces her fingers across his chest.

"Court?" Duncan whispers. Courtney decides she likes him calling her Court even more than Courtney.

"Mmm?" she replies.

"Can you not do that?" Duncan asks softly. She immediately stops her hand movements, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, is it annoying?" she asks.

"No, I like it a lot… but a little too much if you catch my drift," Duncan chuckles. Courtney does catch his drift and she smiles to herself as she falls asleep.


	12. This is Really Awkward

**Chapter Twelve – This is Really Awkward**

"I really don't know if it was such a good idea to lock two hormonal teenagers in a fish cabin together over night!" Blaineley stresses to Chris and Chef.

"Well it's too late now, why didn't you say something when we were locking them in last night?" Chris asks.

"I didn't think you were serious!" Blaineley claims.

"Oh relax, what's the worst that could have happened?" Chef scoffs. Blaineley raises an eyebrow meaningfully. Chef just rolls his eyes.

"That's exactly what needed to happen for those two to stop biting each others heads off," Chef informs her. Blaineley groans.

"I'm so going to get fired," she says, shaking her head. "She better not get pregnant!" Chef just laughs and goes to let Courtney and Duncan out of the fish cabin. He unlocks the door and opens it, letting the sunshine stream in. He gives a satisfied smile at the view that awaits him. Duncan and Courtney, both half naked, have their arms around each other and are sleeping soundly and Chef thinks he can definitely see smiles on both their faces.

"Wake up, lovebirds!" he shouts banging his fist against the door. Duncan and Courtney look up groggily. Courtney hurries to covers her chest when she realises the situation. Chef laughs and walks away.

"Breakfast in ten minutes!" he calls behind him.

"Oh my god," Courtney says as she searches for her clothes. Duncan easily locates his shirt and slips it over his head. "That was so embarrassing."

"Relax, princess, it was only Chef. I'm pretty sure he and Chris are a thing," Duncan assures her. He picks up her shirt and throws it at her.

"I can't find my bra!" Courtney says frantically.

"Just leave it," Duncan says, standing up.

"It was really expensive!" Courtney protests.

"Well we'll come and look for it later. Meanwhile, this shirt stinks of fish and I need to change it before breakfast," Duncan says. Courtney buttons her top up and puts her sweater back on.

"Duncan, wait," Courtney says grabbing his arm. "Let's not tell anyone about… last night, okay?" she says. Duncan looks at her for a moment before nodding once.

"Okay, I won't say anything," he agrees. "But I can't guarantee they don't already know," he warns.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asks worriedly.

"Well, you were pretty loud last night," he sniggers.

"I was not!" Courtney denies, blushing. Duncan raises his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Duncan, I need you, fuck me harder!" Duncan imitates, putting on a high pitched voice.

"I did not say that!" she argues, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow," Duncan laughs, "Okay, but you would have had we been able to go further," Duncan declares.

"Just don't say anything, okay?" Courtney says.

"Relax, princess, I won't say a word!" Duncan assures her.

"Thanks. Now you should really change that shirt because you stink!" she says condescendingly, sauntering off to her cabin. Duncan chuckles to himself and walks after her.

"And stop looking at my ass!" Courtney calls back to him. Duncan laughs again, wondering how she knew.

Duncan enters his cabin where DJ and Harold are reading a National Geographic magazine on DJ's bed. Duncan throws off his shirt and begins searching for a new one.

"Hey, Duncan. How was last night?" DJ asks. "Courtney still hate you?"

"It was lame, and yes she does," Duncan replies, turning to face him. "She barely spoke to me the whole night," DJ narrows his eyes and nudges Harold. Harold looks up and also narrows his eyes. He turns his head to the side slightly, staring at Duncan's chest.

"Can I help you, nerdling?" Duncan asks.

"Does that say…?" DJ wonders.

"Yep, definitely," Harold responds.

"What?" Duncan says, looking down at his chest. He sees what the guys are staring at and it has him confused for a second. "What the…?"

"I believe the indentation on your chest says 'Courtney' backwards, in cursive," Harold says. "Is this a new trend where girls mark their property?" Harold wonders.

"Shit." Duncan swears.

"Naw man," DJ laughs. "It's from her bracelet! The one Duncan made her. Maybe she doesn't hate you as much as you say she does." DJ raises his eyebrows.

"Shut up, man. Don't say anything about this to anyone, or else! I told her I wouldn't tell anyone," Duncan curses himself.

"Tell anyone what?" DJ asks. "We'll be quiet but we want some details, right Harold?"

"Totally," Harold agrees.

"I liked it a lot better when you guys were scared of me," Duncan scowls.

* * *

"How was your night with Duncan?" Sierra giggles as they enter the dining hall.

"Horrible. He's just as vile as ever," Courtney replies. She looks up to see him already sitting at the table and her heart skitters. _I hate myself, _she thinks.

"Aw! I thought maybe you two might…"

"Definitely not!" Courtney cuts her off adamantly. Courtney takes her usual place beside Bridgette and across from Duncan and he grins at her. She gives him a warning look but he just winks.

"Did you forgive Geoff?" Courtney asks Bridgette. Bridgette sighs.

"Yeah. Chris was right, campfires have some kind of weird spell casting ability," she says with a shake of her head.

Gwen and Trent walk into the dining hall then, holding hands, the fire last night obviously having worked its magic on them too. In fact, it seems like everyone has forgotten the whole incident as they are all smiling and chatting. All except Heather, who looks a little put out.

"What's up with you?" Gwen asks.

"I found out Alejandro was supposed to be the one to take my underwear!" Heather says, annoyed.

"Uh… but he didn't, so why do you care? Everyone else is over it anyway," Gwen points out.

"But he didn't even try!" Heather complains.

"Wait, did you want him to take your underwear?" Gwen wonders.

"Of course not, ew!" Heather retorts.

"I don't get it…" Gwen says, confused.

"Never mind!" Heather snaps.

"Okay… I'm going to sit with Leshawna," Gwen tells her.

"What, why?" Heather says, outraged.

"She was telling me this funny story this morning and…" Gwen starts.

"Ugh, I don't care!" Heather cuts her off and Gwen rolls her eyes and goes to sit with Leshawna. Heather stares at her breakfast angrily.

* * *

"I feel like I neglected you yesterday when I gave you free time, so to make up for it we'll be doing a series of trust exercises! Let's see how much you guys have got to trust each other over the last few days!" Chris declares. He has the students in a group in front of him, standing on the grass behind the cabins. They all groan at the mention of more trust exercises. "Split into your two groups, Bass over here and Gophers over there. Now stand in a circle!" Chris instructs.

They do as he instructs, wondering where this is going.

"Hey, dude, switch with Bridgette, I want to stand next to her," Geoff whispers to Duncan. Duncan gives Geoff a withering look to let him know how pathetic he is, but he grabs Bridgette by the shoulders and relocates her to his spot so he now stands between her and Courtney.

"Happy?" he says to Geoff. Geoff nods and Duncan folds his arms, glancing at Courtney beside him. She eyes him warily. "Geoff's idea, not mine." Duncan clarifies.

"Make sure you're as close as you can get to each other. Your shoulders have to touch!" Chris informs them. Everybody follows the command. "Okay, now everyone turn and face your left! And move in closer again…"

"I really hope this has a purpose," Courtney says to the back of Sierra's head as she feels Duncan's body against her back.

"Okay, put your hands on the person in front of you," Chris instructs.

"My shoulders will be fine, thanks Duncan," Courtney warns him. Duncan chuckles and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, now sit down," Chris says. Izzy immediately follows orders but falls to the ground because everyone else is still standing, giving Chris looks of confusion. "Just do it already!" Chris snaps. Izzy stands up again and takes her position.

"I don't understand why we're doing this," DJ complains.

"If we all sit down, Owen will be sitting on me and I do not know if this booty can handle that!" Leshawna calls out. "No offence, honey," she tacks on.

"None taken!" Owen replies.

"Aw, I wish I was the one sitting on Leshawna's lap," Harold sighs.

"Could you all just do as I say so I can give you the next instruction?" Chris demands in a whiny voice.

"Okay, we have to all sit at once, are we'll fall," Courtney says, taking charge. "So when I count to three everyone sit," she commands.

"Do we sit on three or after three?" asks Sadie.

"On three," Courtney says.

"Really? I kinda think it should be after three," Sadie differs.

"I totally agree Sadie, I think it would be easier for everyone," Katie says.

"Ugh, fine, everyone sit after three!" Courtney concedes. "Ready? One, two, three." Everyone sits, as does everyone in the other group.

"Wow, this is really awkward!" Sierra giggles.

"You don't know the half of it," Courtney mutters, hating herself for enjoying the sensation of sitting in Duncan's lap.

"Okay now that you're all comfortable," Chris continues, "you're all going to try walking!" Chris laughs.

"Like this?!" Heather scowls from where she is wedged between Lindsay and Gwen.

"Yes like that! You'll have to figure out a way to walk around in a full circle so you end up standing where you are now," Chris tells them.

"We could totally just not move! That would be the smartest way to stay where we are," Lindsay suggests, thinking she's come up with an ingenious idea.

"Except you have to move!" Chris says patronisingly.

"Ohhh…" Lindsay nods.

"Alright, off you go!" Chris waves at them to get on with it.

"Let's start with our outside leg and move in a rhythm," Courtney proposes to her team. "Okay? Outside," everyone lifts their outside leg and steps forward, "inside – oh!" she gasps as she feels something hard pressing into her ass.

"Everything okay, Court?" Bridgette asks.

"Um, yeah," she assures her, turning slightly red.

"Can you control yourself?" she hisses to Duncan.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't help it," Duncan chuckles. "Especially after last night…"

"What happened last night?" Bridgette asks. Harold and DJ snicker.

"Yeah, you guys know we can all hear you, right?" Eva says.

"Nothing happened last night! Duncan just wanted it to, and that's apparently why I have to put up with his… thing… poking into my butt right now!" Courtney snaps.

"Don't worry about it Court, it's most likely more uncomfortable for him than it is for you," Bridgette laughs, "especially now that we all now about it."

"I seriously doubt that," Courtney says.

"If it makes you feel any better, Geoff has a raging hard on right now too," Bridgette reveals.

"Hey!" Geoff protests, turning red.

"Sorry babe, I'll take care of it later," she giggles.

"Ugh, too much information!" Courtney groans.

"Less talking, more walking!" Chris snaps at them. Courtney's ass rubs against Duncan's erection as they continue the activity and as much as she hates herself for it she can feel herself becoming more aroused with each step and she has to stop herself from purposely grinding her hips against him. _This is excruciating_, she thinks, biting her lip. Duncan's thoughts are along the same line as he forces himself to keep his hands on her shoulders when he'd really like to put them down the front of her top.

Finally they reach their original positions and Chris allows them to stand up and break the circle.

"Well done everyone, I hope you enjoyed that," he sniggers. "Now for our next activity I'm going to need you in pairs!"

"Ooh, can we go with people in the other group?" Sierra asks.

"Sure, why not?" Chris shrugs.

"Eeeee! Cody, you're my partner!" Sierra rushes over to him and squeezes him tightly. Courtney huffs as she had been about to ask Sierra to be her partner. She glances around to see Duncan smirking at her.

"No way," she says. "You are not my partner."

"Everyone else already has a partner," Duncan points out.

"Surely not…" she says hopefully.

"Who doesn't have a partner?" Chris asks. Duncan and Courtney put their hands up as do Heather and Leshawna. "Right, you two together," he points to Leshawna and Heather, "and you two," he gestures to Courtney and Duncan.

"Can't I go with Heather?" Courtney whines.

"I agree, I am so not going with this loser!" Heather asserts

"If you'd been quicker you could have chosen your own partners!" Chris snaps. "Everyone spread out! One person in your pair is person A and one person is person B," Chris informs them.

"I'm person A," Courtney declares. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Person B close your eyes," Chris instructs. Duncan closes one his eyes but then opens one again to peek at Courtney. She gives him a light slap so he closes it again. "Person A, strike a pose! Something you can hold for a while. Person B will have to use only their hands to work out what the pose is so they can replicate it, all with their eyes closed, of course!"

Duncan grins, hardly believing his luck that he's just been given permission to let his hands roam all over Courtney's body. Courtney curses herself for the thrill at the thought of him touching her all over.

"If you touch me inappropriately I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls," she hisses as she takes her position.

"If you tell me stop, I'll stop," he whispers with a smug grin.

"Okay, person B, start your… exploration!" Chris calls.

"Chris, I really don't think these activities are suitable for teenagers," Blaineley tells him. "They really aren't mature enough to take them seriously! Most of them are just happy they get to feel up their girlfriends…" Blaineley says, watching Tyler grab Lindsay's butt.

"Oh will you lighten up Blaineley? This is a proper trust exercise that I learnt at a drama conference." Chris shakes his head in exasperation and Blaineley once again tells herself she'll probably get fired.

Duncan starts by putting his hands on Courtney's face. She stands completely still as his fingers glide down her neck to her shoulders and start to make their way down her arms, which are both quite unoriginally placed on her hips. Courtney glances around at the other pairs, some of whom have come up with some quite spectacular poses, although they look utterly ridiculous.

Duncan's hands reach Courtney's own hands where they linger for a moment before he removes them to see how her legs are positioned.

"You aren't even going to try and touch my boobs?" she asks, surprised.

"I thought I might try taking the activity seriously," Duncan replies.

"Why? We both know it's a total waste of time, just like this entire camp," Courtney says snootily.

"Are you giving me permission?" Duncan asks.

"Um…" Courtney says uncertainly. _Am I? _she wonders. Truth be told her breasts are aching for him to touch them, as is another certain place in her body. But then again, they are in full view of everyone else, even if they are all focused on their own activity. "No." she decides.

"Alright then." Duncan finishes working out how her legs are positioned and promptly stands how he thinks she's standing. "Am I doing it right?" he asks. Courtney looks at his pose and bursts out laughing, as he is standing like a person in an Egyptian artwork, clearly nothing like Courtney's own pose and he knows it. Duncan opens one eye to look at her, a grin spreading over his face. _Damn, she looks gorgeous when she laughs, _he thinks, proud that he can make her laugh. He then immediately scolds himself for being so pathetic.

"What?" he says, pretending not to know what's so funny. "Is this not how you're standing?"

"You're an idiot!" she laughs, giving him a playful shove. He grabs her arm and pulls her close to him, his other arm gripping her tightly around the waist so she can't get away.

"Take it back," he says, faux offended.

"Or what?" she challenges, glancing up at him through her lashes.

"Or I'll have to kiss you," he grins. The words send a jolt right through her and she absentmindedly pulls herself closer to him. She doesn't say anything though. "Well?" he says.

"Well what?" she asks, so absorbed in the secure feeling of being wrapped in his arms she's totally forgotten what they're talking about. Duncan looks into her dark eyes, feeling a little nervous for some strange reason. _Don't do it, _he thinks, _if someone sees you'll never hear the end of it, _but the pounding of his heart is telling him a different story.

Courtney closes her eyes in anticipation. _He's going to kiss me_, she thinks, _please let him kiss me. _

Somebody lets out a wolf whistle and Duncan's arms immediately drop from around Courtney's waist. They whip their heads around to see where the whistle came from, only to find it isn't directed at them at all but at Leshawna and Heather who are wrestling on the ground.

"Yeah, cat fight!" Owen hoots excitedly. Blaineley groans but doesn't bother trying to do anything to stop it, having lost all hope of keeping her job when she returns to school.

"And if you ever suggest that my mama is anything less than perfect again, I will do a lot worse that beat your face up!" Leshawna yells, standing up, obviously having won the fight.

Courtney and Duncan glance at each other nervously. _That was close, _Courtney thinks. _What was I thinking, what if someone had seen? They might think I actually _like _him! _the voice in her head scolds. _But you do, _says another voice, this one she ignores.

"Okay, I think it might be time for lunch…" Chris decides and they all troop down to the dining hall.


	13. Total Control

**Chapter Thirteen – Total Control**

"So, you and Duncan, huh?" Bridgette says to Courtney quietly once they're sitting at the table for lunch.

"Um, what?" Courtney asks, taken aback.

"I saw you two," Bridgette says knowingly.

"Saw us what?" Courtney asks, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious. You like him. So what really happened last night?" Bridgette asks eagerly.

"I do _not_ like him, and if you suggest such a thing again, I'll have to kill you," Courtney threatens.

"Wow, dramatic much?" Bridgette rolls her eyes. "Deny it all you want, but I know the truth. If you want someone to talk to about him, who won't judge you, I'll be here!" Bridgette offers, going back to her lunch.

"Alright kids, after lunch I want to do one last trust exercise with you, then give you a bit of time to prepare for the talent show tonight. We're going to start it a bit earlier than originally planned because it's supposed to rain tonight and I want to get it over with before the storm starts. So eat up!" Chris announces.

* * *

"Alright for this exercise you need to be in pairs again! This time I think I'll pick the pairs!" Chris decides. He divides them up and then proceeds to let them know what the task is. "As you can see we've set up a bit of an obstacle course here," he gestures to the strip of grass between the girls' and boys' cabins where there is an array of random objects. "Your task is simple! One person in the pair will have to close their eyes, the other must lead them through the obstacle course by touching all ten fingers. Got it?" Chris asks. The campers all nod. "Good, who shall we have first? Let's have Lindsay and Geoff. The rest of you can talk to your partners while you're waiting!"

"So, Courtney…" Harold says.

"We don't actually have to talk do we?" Courtney asks.

"I guess not…" Harold sighs. They sit in silence until Harold sighs again, more loudly this time.

"What is it?" Courtney huffs, annoyed by his loud breathing. Harold nods in the direction of Leshawna. Courtney follows his gaze to see Leshawna laughing animatedly at something Duncan has said. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Why does Leshawna seem to notice everyone but me?" Harold asks.

"Are you actually asking me or is this rhetorical?" Courtney wonders.

"Maybe I should get a tattoo and some piercings as well," Harold muses. "Does it hurt?" he asks Courtney.

"How should I know? Does it look like I have any tattoos or piercings?" Courtney asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh…. Right…" Harold gulps, remembering he's not supposed to know about Courtney's belly button piercing. Courtney isn't dim though and she sees right through him.

"Oh my god, he told you!" Courtney accuses, hitting Harold in the arm.

"No he didn't!" Harold denies.

"If he didn't then how do you know what I'm talking about?" Courtney points out.

"Uhh…" Harold starts.

"I am going to kill him!" Courtney seethes. "What exactly did he say?"

"Well, it's not really his fault. We figured it out because your bracelet left an imprint on him. Then DJ said we wouldn't tell if Duncan gave us details…"

"Why are you defending him when he makes your life miserable?" Courtney questions.

"He really isn't that bad, I know he does it because it makes him feel superior in a world where everyone's trying to make him feel inferior," Harold shrugs. Courtney stares at him, not quite sure how to respond.

"Wow Harold that's really… insightful," she says finally.

"You like him, don't you?" Harold asks.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Courtney says exasperatedly. Harold shrugs.

"So what should I do about Leshawna?" he asks her.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Courtney asks.

"Well… not exactly. She's very intimidating." Harold says sheepishly. Courtney raises an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you should start there," she suggests. Harold nods.

"I have one more question about your piercing…" Harold says.

"No, it didn't hurt," Courtney sighs.

"Not that… but why do you even have it if you always cover it up or take it out when people could see it?" he asks.

"Well, I didn't get it for anyone else, I got it for me and I don't need people's suggestive comments about who I'm trying to impress or 'maybe she's not such a good girl after all', like having a piercing is some kind of dumb sign that you're out to break all the rules," Courtney scoffs. "Although with Duncan that might actually be the case," she adds. Harold laughs and Courtney smiles, thinking how weird it is that this camp has actually kind of worked.

"Harold and Courtney, you're up!" Chris calls.

* * *

"We have to practise for the talent show, that's what everyone else is doing," Alejandro says as he walks into Heather's cabin.

"I don't need to practise, I'm already perfect," Heather declares snarkily. Alejandro sighs.

"If I agree with you, will you practise with me?" he says. Heather shakes her head. "Why?" Alejandro asks.

"Because I don't want to!" Heather snaps.

"Is it just me or do you hate me even more than usual?" Alejandro wonders.

"It's impossible for me to hate you more than I already do," Heather informs him.

"Oh, well that's reassuring," Alejandro nods. "But we still need to practise."

"Ugh, no!"

"Heather," Alejandro looks at her seriously. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing."

"Heather."

"Nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"So there is something?"

"No."

"I will keep asking until you tell me. Heather. Heather. Heather." Alejandro repeats annoyingly.

"Why didn't you try to steal my underwear like all the other guys?" Heather demands.

"What? Why would you want me to?" Alejandro asks, taken aback.

"I don't! But it's kind of offensive that you didn't even try! Is my underwear not good enough for you?" Heather says aggressively.

"Heather, I didn't take your underwear because we are both above such ridiculous games. I respect you too much to invade your privacy like that," Alejandro assures her.

"You respect me?" Heather asks.

"Yes. I don't like you, but I respect you," Alejandro asserts. "And because of that, I am expected to face the consequences of not participating in the so called challenge," he says, rolling his eyes.

"What are the consequences?" Heather questions curiously. Alejandro sighs.

"To run naked to the lake in front of everyone," he admits. Heather laughs.

"Maybe you should just do it now, everybody's out there practising," Heather suggests wickedly.

"Good idea," Alejandro agrees, stripping off his shirt.

"Wait, what?" Heather says, shocked. She stares at his chest and abs, awestruck. Alejandro smirks.

"You were right, I am very muscular. I can see that it is quite disturbing to you," he chuckles.

"Very… yes…" Heather says absentmindedly. Alejandro continues stripping with Heather watching until he's completely naked. Heather blushes as he takes off his underwear.

"It's okay, you can look," Alejandro says with a wink as Heather goes to look away. Not wanting to look like she can't handle it, Heather stares at him defiantly, pretending like she doesn't want to jump his bones. "Okay, I'm going now." Alejandro tells her.

"Okay," she says, trying to keep her voice even. He puts his hand on the doorhandle.

"Wait!" Heather says suddenly.

"What?" Alejandro asks nonchalantly, expecting her to throw herself at him. Instead she runs outside.

"Hey everyone! Alejandro is about to do a nudie run so pay attention!" she calls. "You'll probably have the best view from the dock, that's where I'm going!" she laughs evilly and Alejandro hears her skip down the steps of the cabin. He curses to himself and takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking outside. Instead of running in shame to the lake, he struts past the cabins and down to the dock, waving at everyone who stares at him in shock. He winks at Katie and Sadie who both promptly fall over.

Alejandro dives gracefully into the lake then resurfaces, flipping his long hair out of his face and turning to face the dock. Heather looks down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?" Alejandro grins. "I know I'm probably the biggest you've seen," he brags.

"You wish," Heather scoffs. Alejandro just laughs.

"Will you bring me my clothes?"

"Hell no."

* * *

After the drama of Alejandro's nudie run is over, everyone is back to either practising for the talent show or lazing around enjoying the last of the sun. Big black clouds appear on the horizon and it doesn't look like it will be long before the storm begins.

"Excuse me, Chris?" Beth lisps.

"Uh, yeah?" Chris responds.

"I was wondering if you had any oil I can use for my baton twirling. I want to light them on fire!" Beth says excitedly.

"I don't know!" Chris snaps. "If we do it's probably in the fish cabin somewhere. Go and look around."

"Thanks Chris!" Beth grins.

* * *

Duncan is sitting with Geoff and DJ on the front steps of his cabin when Courtney strides up to him, looking none too happy.

"Can I help you?" he says.

"I want to talk to you. _Alone._" Courtney emphasises, putting her hands on her hips. Geoff starts to wolf whistle but it dies halfway through as Courtney gives him a withering look. DJ has a chuckle to himself but is also cut off by a death stare from Courtney. Duncan sighs.

"Fine, we'll go into the cabin." He stands up and leads her inside.

"You told DJ and Harold!" Courtney accuses as soon as the door is shut behind her.

"Aw, how did you find out about that?" Duncan curses.

"It doesn't matter! You said you'd keep it a secret!" Courtney hisses, poking him in the chest.

"Well it's not my fault your stupid bracelet left a mark on me!" Duncan retorts, refusing to be intimidated by her.

"You should have lied!" Courtney snaps back.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. They aren't going to tell anyone," Duncan assures her.

"How can you possibly know that? A week ago you'd barely spoken to those guys and now you trust them with all your secrets?" Courtney says exasperatedly.

"It's not my secret, it's yours. I don't care who knows," Duncan points out, folding his arms.

"Well I do! And I don't want _anyone _to find out!" Courtney stresses.

"Yeah, I got that," Duncan responds bitterly. "Look, I trust those guys for some idiotic reason and I'm not going to tell anyone else, okay? In case you hadn't already figured out, you're in total control of this situation," he says, his jaw tightening.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney snaps. Duncan just shakes his head and walks past her and out of the cabin. Courtney watches him leave, unable to say anything.

_If I'm in total control of the situation, why do I feel like I've never been in less control in my life? _

* * *

**Note - Hey people, I am really pumping out these chapters hey? I really appreciate all your kind comments and I love hearing that you look forward to new chapters. I think there may be four chapters left for this? We'll see how I go, it may be less. Please review! xx**


	14. You Suck Too

**Chapter Fourteen – You Suck Too**

After dinner everyone goes to their cabins to make themselves pretty for the talent show. They then make their way over to the stage where they'll be performing.

"Hey, Leshawna," Harold says nervously as he sits beside her in the seating.

"Hey, Harold, what's up sugar?" Leshawna responds. Harold gulps.

"Do you know the difference between frogs and toads?" he asks. Leshawna looks at him strangely.

"Uh… no?" she replies.

"Well, frogs are usually found in moist climates while toads are usually found in a drier habitat. Also frogs have bulging eyes and long legs with webbed feet. They lay their eggs in clusters and…"

"Harold, honey, that's interesting and all, but why don't we talk about something else?" Leshawna interrupts.

"Oh okay," Harold says and goes to leave.

"Where you going?" Leshawna asks.

"I thought…" Harold starts.

"I actually meant let's talk about something different!" Leshawna laughs. "What's your talent again?" she questions.

"Beatboxing," Harold says proudly.

"Okay this is how this show is going to run!" Chris announces from the stage. All the students and Blaineley and Chef are sitting in the stands watching him. "We'll be going backwards in cabin order, but we'll have a group of boys then a group of girls, so the boys in cabin eight will go first, then the girls in cabin four. You can decide between you who goes first out of your cabin. Make sure you get backstage in time to go on because I want to get through this as fast as possible before it rains. Cabin eight, get up there!"

Tyler is the first to perform and his yoyo tricks don't exactly go according to plan as he hits himself in the face and falls off the stage. Ezekiel's talent is break dancing which goes horribly but everyone claps politely, and Geoff manages to break his skateboard before getting to go on stage.

Next is Eva who shows off her strength by weightlifting, causing everyone to fear her more than they already do. Katie and Sadie do their Spice Girls routine about a decade too late and everyone cringes at their bad dance moves.

Cody borrows Harold's miniature keyboard on which he has a repeated track playing while he presses keys at random intervals that make different noises such as a car horn and a helicopter, finishing with an explosion. Izzy claps enthusiastically at the end.

"Oh my god you guys, wasn't he good?" she says to Lindsay and Beth where they stand backstage.

"Uh, Izzy? Cody sucks," Beth points out. Lindsay nods in agreement.

"Oh my god, he isn't appreciated in his own time! I'd give anything not to be appreciated in my own time!" Izzy says dreamily.

"Umm… Izzy?" Beth starts, glancing at Lindsay. "You suck too."

"Yeah," Lindsay agrees.

"Oh you guys are so sweet!" Izzy gushes.

Trent takes the stage with his guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Gwen," he says. "It's called Midnight Blue." He strums a chord and begins to play. "_Blue, oh blue, that's what I am without you. 'Cause at the stroke of midnight you always disappear, like Cinderella into the night so clear. But the difference is I always know you'll return, when I see the sun starting to burn. So midnight won't seem so blue because I know I'll be seeing you again, I'll be seeing you."_

There is a thunderous applause for the song and Leshawna congratulates Gwen on having such a great boyfriend.

Izzy performs The Dance of the Rattle Snake, trying to hypnotise the people in the front row.

"Ooh, she's good!" Owen giggles. Lindsay sings a Taylor Swift song next, although no on is quite sure which one because she's so out of tune. Beth manages not to burn anyone with her fire baton twirling.

Harold's beatboxing is a huge success, and he blows a kiss to Leshawna when he's done. She rolls her eyes but giggles a little at the display of affection. DJ's ribbon twirling is masculine yet graceful and everyone claps in confusion at Duncan's carving of his own skull into a tree.

"He's a catch," Bridgette says to Courtney backstage as Sierra goes on to do her yodelling.

"Could you not?" Courtney rolls her eyes.

"I'm just kidding," Bridgette assures her. "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"We _aren't _a couple," Courtney affirms.

"But you had sex, right?" Bridgette presses.

"_No_!" Courtney denies, turning red. Bridgette raises her eyebrows. "We didn't!" Courtney repeats. Bridgette doesn't say anything, just watches Courtney expectantly. It's obvious to Bridgette that Courtney needs someone to talk to about it, and obviously she can't talk to Heather or Gwen who would definitely judge her.

"We didn't have sex," Courtney says finally. "He just…" she trails off, not sure how to say it.

"He just got you off?" Bridgette says bluntly. Courtney blushes again.

"Oh my god. Yes, okay? Don't say it so loud!" she hisses.

"Relax, no one can hear us over Sierra's yodelling. I know you want to talk about him. I can see it all over your face," Bridgette says knowingly. Courtney gives her a pained expression. "So was he good? Did he know what he was doing?" Bridgette prompts.

"Oh god. Yes." Courtney gives in. "He knew exactly what he was doing and he was very good at it. I feel like I'm on fire when he touches me, or even when he's near me. When I'm with him I can hardly think of anything but how much I want him to kiss me," Courtney admits.

"You really like him, don't try to deny it this time," Bridgette teases.

"I don't like him! I don't like him at all. I hate his guts. I hate him so much!" Courtney cries.

"Really, why?" Bridgette asks sceptically.

"Because he's ridiculous! He's a smug bastard and a total creep, not to mention a criminal. And his stupid tattoo and hair and piercings are so cliché and I hate that I find them sexy and I hate him because he makes me crazy, but mostly hate him because I'm so completely head over heels in love with him and there's nothing I can do about it!" Courtney rants, finally getting all her feelings out.

"Wow," is all Bridgette can say.

"I want to hold his hand and have him put his arms around me and I want to sleep in his bed and talk to him about dumb stuff and…"

"And you want to bang him." Bridgette finishes for her.

"Yes," Courtney cries hopelessly.

"Basically you want him to be your boyfriend, but you're scared of what your friends will think, am I right?" Bridgette guesses.

"I don't want him to be my boyfriend!" Courtney denies.

"Courtney, what you just described is basically a boyfriend," Bridgette points out. "And you just told me you're in love with him." _Is it? _Courtney wonders. _Do I want him to be my boyfriend? _

"I guess I do..." Courtney finally admits. "But he thinks I'm a stuck up bitch! Remember what we overheard him saying? He doesn't want me, he just wants to… bang me, as you so eloquently put it." Courtney says bitterly.

"So why didn't he?" Bridgette questions.

"He didn't have a condom," Courtney sighs. Bridgette considers her for a moment.

"Did you do anything for him?" she asks.

"No… I offered but he declined… do you think he thinks I wouldn't be any good at it?" Courtney wonders.

"I really don't think so." Bridgette smirks.

"What?" Courtney asks. Bridgette shakes her head with a small laugh.

"The way I see it you have two options," Bridgette advises. "You can either bang him and forget about it and act like nothing happened once we get back to school. Or, and this is what I suggest you do, you can tell him how you really feel and you never know, maybe he'll feel the same. Screw what Heather thinks. Maybe she'd be nicer if she and Alejandro just did it already." Bridgette rolls her eyes. Courtney gives a small smile.

"It's easy for you to say. Geoff's popular and he's totally in love with you." Courtney says. Bridgette grins. She pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to Courtney.

"You might need this," she whispers as she puts the condom in Courtney's hand. Courtney quickly shoves it in her bra, since she doesn't have any pockets as she's wearing a dress.

"Bridgette… I was just wondering about something Duncan said. He said I was in total control of the situation… what do you think he meant?" Courtney asks. Bridgette nods as if this confirms something for her. She looks at Courtney seriously, as if deciding whether or not to tell her a very important piece of information. But Sierra has stopped yodelling and Chris is yelling for the next act.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Bridgette says as she heads on stage to walk on her hands for twenty minutes. Chris stops her after five and says he's had enough, and Courtney goes out to play her violin. She plays flawlessly of course and gives a self-satisfied curtsey after she finishes.

Justin goes next and it appears his talent is just being hot as he flashes his best smiles and takes his shirt off for everyone to admire his abs. Everyone appreciates the display immensely. Owen belches the alphabet next which impresses the guys but the girls are less impressed.

"Ew, that's so disgusting," says Heather from backstage.

"You didn't have to share a cabin with him," Alejandro shudders.

"Yeah but I did have to share with that," Heather points her thumb at Leshawna who is just about to walk on stage.

"You're lucky I have to perform now or I would not hesitate to whip your ass again!" Leshawna scowls, leaving the wings and standing centre stage. Heather flinches slightly as Leshawna pretends to swing a punch at her before going on stage. She dances horribly to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Harold gives her a standing ovation while everyone else just gives her a courtesy clap.

"Ready?" Alejandro asks Heather, holding his hand out to her. Heather nods and takes his hand and he leads her out onto the stage. They take their position centre stage, ready for the music to start. Heather's heart pounds unusually loudly as Alejandro takes her hand and places his other hand on her waist. _It's not like me to get nervous in front of a crowd_, she thinks, trying to shake off the weird feeling. Alejandro smiles encouragingly as the music starts and they begin to dance.

Their audience is in awe of the way they move, totally in sync with each other and the music.

"I hate to say it but that girl is good…" Leshawna admits grudgingly.

"Those two were made for each other. Look at them up there, it's like we don't even exist," Gwen observes.

"Well, they both think of themselves very highly, I'll give you that," Leshawna agrees.

Alejandro spins Heather out and back into him and he so enjoys the sensation of her in his arms he almost forgets to let her go so they can continue the routine. He recovers quickly, hoping she didn't notice his moment of hesitation. _It was a bad idea to choose Heather for my partner, _he thinks, as he realises the passion of the dance isn't faked at all, and it's probably obvious to all their classmates. _Is it obvious to Heather? _He wonders. His heart races and despite his physical fitness, he finds himself short of breath.

The music comes to and end and Alejandro and Heather finish the dance, their faces close together. Alejandro's hands are on Heather's hips while hers are around his neck and they are both breathing heavily. For once in her life Heather gives a genuine smile, pleased at how well they'd danced. Alejandro's wits leave him and he dips his head to press his lips against hers. Heather, totally thrown by this development, doesn't even try to resist, just hungrily devours his mouth with her own, and they are gripping onto each other like their lives depend on it.

Their classmates stare in shock as Heather and Alejandro make out on stage in front of them. After what seems like an eternity Chris stands up.

"That's enough people!" he shouts. Heather and Alejandro break apart and look at each other questioningly for a moment before returning to their seats like nothing has happened.

"What?" Heather snaps at Courtney who is staring at her still. Courtney shrugs and turns back to Chris. There is a crash of thunder and Chris looks toward the sky.

"Great performances everyone. It's going to rain soon, so why don't you all just go to bed and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Chris tells them.


	15. Someone Like Me

**Note - I reached 50 reviews guys so thanks a lot! There will be two more chapters after this one.**

**For the person that asked about the timeline of the story it goes like this**

**Monday night - they camped in the woods**

**Tuesday night - the boys had their party**

**Wednesday night - Courtney and Duncan were locked in the fish cabin**

**Thursday night - talent show**

**and they leave the island Friday morning :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter Fifteen – Someone Like Me**

It seems Chris had worried about nothing, as it's midnight now and it still hasn't rained, although BoneyIsland seems to be getting soaked and the rumble of thunder can be heard periodically.

Courtney finds herself unable to sleep yet again, but is comforted by the thought that this is the last night she'll have to spend on this god forsaken island. She sits on the end of her bed, still completely dressed, and stares out the window, watching the lightning. A sheet of lightning cracks across the sky and in the second that it's light she sees a boy with a mohawk walking out of his cabin and towards the fire pit.

Courtney immediately goes to stand up and follow him, then curses herself for being so pathetic. It's bad enough she admitted to Bridgette that she's in love with him, she doesn't need to be following him around like some idiotic puppy that doesn't realise when it's not wanted.

She hears Bridgette's voice in her head, _bang him and forget about it or tell him how you really feel. _Five minutes later she still hasn't decided which she is going to do, but she puts her shoes on and slips silently out the front door of the cabin, heading in the direction she'd seen Duncan go. She approaches the camp fire noiselessly. Duncan is crouching beside it, clearly having just lit it as there is a small flame flickering away. Courtney watches him for a moment, wondering if she should go back to the cabin and leave him alone. Instead of doing this she walks a little closer, her arms crossed over her stomach, trying to calm the butterflies that always seem to appear when he's around lately.

"Don't you know it's going to rain?" she says. Duncan looks around from the fire and smirks when he sees her standing there. He stands up to face her and she walks over to him.

"I just had the urge to set something on fire," Duncan tells her.

"The camp fire, that's very tame of you. I would have expected you to set your cabin on fire or something," Courtney says.

"Well, that wouldn't have been very safe. There are people sleeping in there, don't you know fire is dangerous?" Duncan replies. Courtney smiles.

"I thought Ms. O'Halloran took your lighter?" she remembers.

"I stole it back," Duncan grins. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…" Courtney starts. _What am I doing out here?_ "I couldn't sleep," she finishes lamely. She starts fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, feeling anxious. _Why does he make me feel so nervous? It doesn't make sense, he's already touched me everywhere there is to be touched. _That thought doesn't comfort her however; in fact it has the opposite effect, making her knees feel a little weak.

"Me either," Duncan says in response to her comment.

"Duncan… about last night… I…" Courtney stammers.

"You regret it?" Duncan guesses.

"No! I don't. It was… nice," Courtney says.

"Just nice?" Duncan raises his eyebrows at her.

"Don't make me say anything better about you," Courtney replies, rolling her eyes. Duncan grins and they're silent for a moment. Courtney starts fiddling with her bracelet again, wondering if she should just go back to her cabin and forget this whole thing.

"So, you like the bracelet, huh?" Duncan comments.

"Uh… yeah," Courtney responds. "Wait, do you know who made it?"

"Yeah," Duncan says. _Why did I mention it? _he berates himself.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Courtney waits expectantly for an answer.

"I don't think he'd want me to tell you…" Duncan says slowly. Courtney immediately realises what he means.

"You made it?" she asks incredulously. He nods sharply. "Why?" Courtney wonders.

"I got you as my random act of kindness, I had to do something," Duncan shrugs nonchalantly.

"All Sierra did was tell Tyler he had a nice headband. You didn't have to _make _me something," Courtney points out. Duncan shrugs again, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's no big deal," he says.

"It is a big deal to me," Courtney says quietly. _This is it, _she thinks, _this is where you tell him you're in love with him. _"Duncan…" she starts. She really is about to tell him, but it's at that moment the heavens decide to open and rain starts to bucket down on them. Courtney's words die in her throat and she gasps as the water hits her body. Duncan grins and grabs her hand.

"Come on," he says, and runs towards the closest building, taking Courtney with him. By the time they reach the dining hall they are practically soaking wet anyway, since the rain is so heavy. They stand in the doorway, their shoulders a centimetre apart, and watch the rain pour down. Duncan sneaks a glance at her, resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her. _She followed me out to the campfire, surely she likes me a little? _he thinks.

Courtney looks up to find him staring at her.

"What?" she asks, wondering if she looks like a drowned rat.

"Nothing," Duncan shakes his head. "Were you going to say something before?"

"Um…" Courtney starts, but the moment has passed and she's lost her nerve. "No." She leaves the doorway and wanders further into the dining hall. "What did you mean when you said I was in total control of the situation?" she asks finally, turning to face him. Duncan looks uncertain for a moment, as if maybe he isn't quite sure himself what he meant.

"Don't you know?" he eventually says, a little crack in his voice. Courtney shakes her head and eyes him with trepidation. He sighs and looks away from her.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asks, concerned.

"Definitely not," Duncan responds. Courtney is even more confused by this response, and she wonders what in the world is wrong with him. He looks back at her with a pained expression.

"What is it?" Courtney demands.

"I guess… I may as well tell you. Since we're going back to school tomorrow and you'll most likely never talk to me again. What I meant when I said that was… I guess it was my own personal way of saying… ugh," Duncan groans, trying to get the words out. "I'm whipped, okay? I'm totally under your spell. I'll do whatever you want me to, even leave you alone for good even though I really don't want to do that, but I know you can do way better than some good for nothing punk who's going nowhere in life…" he's rambling now, and with every word he hates himself a little more but he can't seem to stop. "Damn. I'm an idiot." He finally finishes. Courtney stares at him, trying to process what he's just told her.

"No, you're not an idiot," she says quietly.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure if I was smart I would have known not to fall for someone like you," Duncan says bitterly.

"Duncan…" Courtney interrupts.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. I may be an idiot but I'm not completely stupid, I know you'd never want to be seen with someone like me," Duncan continues.

"Duncan," Courtney tries again.

"But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this,"

"Duncan, will you shut up for god's sake!" Courtney yells and Duncan finally stops talking. "I'm in love with you, you complete fool," she admits. Duncan stares at her, open mouthed.

"You are?" he chokes out. Courtney nods. They stand completely still for a second, looking at each other, wondering if maybe this whole thing is a dream.

They reach for each other at the same moment, pulling each other close, their lips colliding. Courtney's arms wrap around Duncan's neck and her legs around his waist as his arms circle around her, securing her completely. They stay that way for a couple of minutes, clinging desperately to each other as their mouths devour each other hungrily.

Soon Duncan moves one of his arms from around Courtney's waist to swiftly glide up her dress and unclip her bra. He takes a couple of steps forward and sits her on the Gophers' dining table, stripping her of her dress and bra in the process. The condom Bridgette gave Courtney falls to the floor and Duncan bends to pick it up. Duncan raises an eyebrow at her.

"Where'd you get this?" he asks.

"Bridgette." Courtney answers, pulling Duncan's shirt over his head and running her tongue over his chest before pulling his head back down to her mouth to continue kissing him.

Duncan shoves the condom in his pocket and then brings one of his hands to one of her breasts and gives it a light squeeze before gently teasing her nipple, making her let out a high pitched whimper. The sound of her voice just turns him on more and as he moves his hand to play with her other nipple, his other hand gently caresses her over her panties. She moves against his hand, causing him to press harder.

Duncan drops to his knees abruptly, kissing her thighs, slowly making his way higher and higher while Courtney runs her fingers through his hair. When he reaches the top of her thighs he runs his tongue along the outside of her underwear before hooking his thumbs in the sides and pulling them to the floor. Courtney lies back on the table as he flicks her clit with his tongue. She moans as he sucks on her clit and gasps when his tongue finds its way inside her, arching towards him involuntarily.

He stops the exploration with his tongue as she builds to a climax, leaving her wanting more. She whines but he just laughs, kissing her on the nose. He leaves her only to take of his pants and boxers and put the condom on. Courtney sits up and watches him, her eyes widening as she realises what this means.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asks. Courtney responds by kissing him fiercely. Duncan pushes her back down on the table and hoists himself on top of her. He hovers above her, just looking at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. Courtney nods and he lowers his mouth to hers once again. He pulls her legs around him, inserting just the tip of his penis into her, teasing her. She digs her nails into his back in anticipation.

"Oh god, just do it already!" she cries. Duncan wastes no more time, plunging into her with such force Courtney fears she might break. She doesn't of course and she finds herself experiencing a pleasure like nothing before. Both of them are quite vocal as they reach their climax together, crying out euphorically as they orgasm.

Duncan rolls onto his back when there are done, lying down beside Courtney on the table.

"Fuck," he pants. Courtney suddenly feels weirdly self conscious.

"Was it… okay?" she asks. She doesn't know if she could stand it if she had been terrible. Duncan props himself up on his elbow and looks at her seriously.

"Okay? Princess, that had to be the best sex I've ever had. I've been wanting to do that for months now, and you did not disappoint," he grins. He leans down and kisses her gently. Courtney smiles.

"It's Courtney," she says.

"What?" Duncan asks, bewildered.

"Will you call me Courtney? I like it when you say my name. Or Court," she explains. Duncan gives her a look of surprise but nods.

"Okay, Courtney," he smiles.


	16. Perfectly Alone

**Chapter Sixteen – Perfectly Alone**

Courtney traces her fingers over Duncan's tattoo. They'd gotten half dressed but been distracted by touching and kissing each other and were back to lying on the table.

"Do you really trust no one?" Courtney asks, referring to his tattoo. Duncan sighs.

"I didn't. Before this dumb camp, you know," he shakes his head in disbelief. "This whole thing seemed like a joke. A way to get us out of the school for a week. Chris and Chef have no idea what they're doing, and yet somehow I find myself actually liking and trusting DJ and Harold, and even Geoff." He laughs at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What about me?" Courtney wonders.

"Yeah, and you," he smiles, stroking her hair.

"It is kind of weird how this camp made me friends with people I thought I hated and made me realise I don't really like those people I thought were my friends. Do you think it will go back to normal once we get back to school?" Courtney asks.

"Only if you want it to," Duncan whispers. Courtney knows he isn't talking about her friendship with Bridgette and Sierra or his own friendships.

"I don't want it to," she assures him. "But let me tell Heather in my own time. She may not be the greatest friend, but she's still my friend and I want to tell her myself." Duncan nods. "We should go back to our cabins before we get caught," Courtney suggests. Duncan rolls his eyes but concedes and they finish dressing and Courtney grabs Duncan's hand as they walk back to her cabin. Duncan smiles to himself satisfactorily, wondering how he could be so lucky to have the girl of his dreams clinging onto him like she really thinks he's worth something. They reach her door and she turns to face him.

"I love you," she reminds him giving him a kiss. He grins and kisses her back.

"I love you too," he says. He never thought he'd be saying those words even three hours ago, but it seems a lot can change in a few hours. "Goodnight, Court." Courtney beams and kisses him again before heading into her cabin. Duncan laughs at himself and shakes his head as he turns to leave. As he looks up he sees Alejandro staring at him. _Shit. How much did he see?_ Duncan wonders. _It doesn't matter, you're standing on Courtney's doorstep, it's pretty obvious why you're there, _he reminds himself. He tries to think up some excuse but before he can say anything, Alejandro speaks.

"If you don't tell anyone you saw me, I won't tell anyone I saw you," Alejandro says. Duncan eyes him warily, wondering what mischief Alejandro is about to get up to. Could he be heading to Heather's cabin?

"Deal," Duncan agrees. Alejandro nods and both of them go back to their business. Duncan walks back to his cabin, wondering why there is a light inside. He opens the door to find Harold sitting on his bed holding a torch, and Leshawna sitting next to him. DJ has a pillow over his face.

"Isn't anyone in their own cabin?" Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Harold asks. Duncan raises his eyebrows meaningfully and flops down on his bed but Harold doesn't get the message. "Were you with Courtney?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duncan says threateningly.

"I already told Leshawna," Harold informs him.

"Aw, man. I told you that was a secret!" Duncan scolds.

"I had to tell Leshawna. She said if I hope to be in a relationship with her then I need to be completely honest with her," Harold explains.

"So what happened tonight?" Leshawna asks eagerly. DJ lifts the pillow off his face to listen.

"None of your business," Duncan snaps.

"Aw don't be such a spoil sport!" Leshawna pouts. Duncan sighs.

"Don't tell her I told you." Duncan warns. Leshawna, Harold and DJ all nod and Duncan begins to tell them what happened after Courtney found him by the campfire.

* * *

"Bridgette!" Courtney says in a loud whisper, jumping on the blonde's bed as soon as she enters her cabin. Bridgette groans and sits up.

"What is it?" she whispers back. Sierra climbs down from the top bunk to join in the gossip session.

"I was just with Duncan," Courtney reveals.

"Eeeeeeee!" Sierra squeals until the other two hush her. "What happened?" Sierra asks.

"He said he loves me," Courtney admits with a blush.

"I knew it!" Bridgette grins.

"You did?" Courtney asks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but now I'm glad I didn't," Bridgette laughs. "So, did you bang him?"

"Yeah, did you?" Sierra presses.

"Kinda," Courtney replies.

"Kinda?" Bridgette asks sceptically.

"Okay, yes I did! In the dining hall on the other groups table," Courtney giggles.

"Guys, this is so great! Now we all have boyfriends!" Sierra gushes.

"Is Cody your boyfriend?" Courtney wonders.

"Pretty much," Sierra responds.

"Pretty much? What does that even mean?" Courtney asks.

"Well, we kissed… and I gave him my underwear. Then he told me he likes me but he likes Gwen more. And I said, that's okay, because Gwen doesn't like him at all. Then he sighed. Then I claimed him as my own!" Sierra laughs. Bridgette and Courtney give each other concerned looks before bursting into laughter themselves.

* * *

Alejandro breathes a sigh of relief as Duncan walks back to his cabin. Alejandro heads towards Heather's door, hoping she's alone. He knows Gwen is with Trent as he could hear them laughing from Trent's cabin, so hopefully Leshawna is out also.

Alejandro opens the door as quietly as possibly and sticks his head inside. He glances around the room to see two empty beds and Heather sleeping in the bottom bunk. He sneaks into the room, closing the door behind him and sits on the end of Heather's bed. He looks at her nervously, hoping he won't be killed for waking her up. He shakes her gently and whispers her name.

"Heather, wake up," he says a little louder when the whispering doesn't work. She still doesn't wake up so he yells in her ear. She jerks awake and hits him in the face in the process.

"Alejandro?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yes, it is I, Alejandro," Alejandro responds. Heather rolls her eyes.

"No need to be so dramatic. What are you doing here? Where's Leshawna?" she glances over at Leshawna's bed to see it empty.

"In some other person's cabin. As is Gwen. We are perfectly alone," Alejandro informs her satisfactorily.

"That doesn't answer my question as to why you're here," Heather reminds him.

"I need to talk to you," Alejandro tells her. Heather says nothing but looks at him expectantly. He hesitates.

"Oh for god's sake Alejandro, it's the middle of the night. Spit it out so I can go back to sleep!" Heather snaps.

"Okay!" Alejandro says defensively. "It's about what happened at the talent show," Alejandro reveals.

"The fact that we won?" Heather guesses.

"It wasn't a competition…" Alejandro points out.

"But if it had been, we would have won," Heather asserts.

"Yes of course, but no, it's not about that. It's about the kiss," Alejandro finally gets to the point.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. I'm over it," Heather shrugs.

"You're… over it?" Alejandro questions, a little taken aback.

"Yeah, I get it. It was the heat of the moment type thing. You didn't mean it. Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?" Heather demands.

"No… I mean yes. I mean… forget it!" Alejandro curses in Spanish as he leaves Heather's cabin, slamming the door behind him. _Heather is so cold! How could you even for a second think you liked her? _Alejandro scolds himself. That had been close. He must never reveal to Heather that he has any feelings.

Meanwhile, Heather lies back down, her heart pounding. _I absolutely can not let Alejandro think I actually liked kissing him. _Why had she kissed him back? She groans, thinking how close they had come to making total fools of themselves. _High school relationships are pointless and stupid. Remember Heather, you only date college boys!_ She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, but all she can think about is Alejandro.

* * *

**Note - This is the second last chapter! Just want to let you guys know I read all your reviews and I appreciate all of them, and I'm sorry I don't reply to everyone but all I can think to say is thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**


	17. Valuable Life Lessons

**Chapter Seventeen – Valuable Life Lessons**

The next morning at breakfast everyone seems to yawning a lot more than usual and they're all rather quiet, making Blaineley quite suspicious. She walks over to Courtney, the obvious choice for getting information as Courtney is a goody two shoes and will do anything to please the teacher.

"Courtney," Blaineley whispers.

"Yes, Ms. O'Halloran?" Courtney responds.

"Why is everyone so tired and quiet? Did something happen last night?" Blaineley accuses.

"I don't know Ms. O'Halloran, I was asleep," Courtney smiles primly and goes back to her breakfast. Blaineley narrows her eyes. _This camp has done strange things to these kids, _she thinks. _They're doing things like lying to teachers and getting along with each other. It isn't right. _She walks away from Courtney shaking her head. _At least this is the last day on this wretched island._

"Did you just lie to a teacher?" Duncan mocks from where he sits next to Courtney. They decided most likely no one would even notice if they sat in different spots to normal and so far no one had commented.

"I couldn't very well tell her the truth could I?" Courtney rolls her eyes.

"I'd love to see the look on her face if you did tell her," Duncan laughs. He puts on his best Courtney voice, "Ms. O'Halloran, I had the best night of my life, Duncan fucked me on that table. It was incredible!" Courtney hits him in the arm and he grabs her wrist and leans in close, about to kiss her.

"Duncan!" Courtney hisses, glancing over at Heather who isn't even paying the slightest bit of attention. Duncan sighs and lets her go.

"Would you just tell her already so I can kiss you?" Duncan groans.

"If she hasn't figured it out by now she's clearly a total idiot," Bridgette butts in. "You guys are being so obvious."

"What do you mean?" Courtney questions in response to Bridgette's comment about them being too obvious.

"For starters, Duncan and Sierra have swapped spots, and you keep looking at each other and smiling and touching each other unnecessarily," Bridgette lists. Courtney and Duncan look a little sheepish.

"She's right. It's totally obvious." Eva comments. "Plus the fact that Duncan just said you guys had sex on that table and everyone on this table heard him." The rest of the table nods in agreement. Courtney groans and Duncan chuckles.

"Well at least no one on the other table knows yet. They can't tell Heather if they don't know!" Courtney reassures herself.

"Actually…" Duncan starts.

"What?" Courtney snaps.

"Well… Leshawna knows and I think Alejandro has a pretty good idea…" Duncan admits. Courtney just purses her lips and rolls her eyes.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Chris calls out as he enters the dining hall. "This is your last meal before you head back to school, so I hope you enjoy it! I hope you've all learned something from this experience such as some valuable life lessons. Recommend this camp to your friends! Thanks for coming!" he finishes his speech and goes to walk back outside. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" he stops and turns around. "Beth found this in the fish cabin," he pulls out a black bra, "does it belong to anyone?" he chuckles to himself. Courtney groans and puts her head on the table in embarrassment. The rest of the teenagers erupt in laughter and catcalls.

"Want me to get that for you, Court?" Duncan sniggers.

"Drop dead." She's about to get up and claim it but Bridgette beats her to it.

"Uh, thanks Chris. That's mine. I was wondering where it got to," she laughs nervously, snatching the bra and sitting back down. "You owe me," she whispers to Courtney.

"Thanks," Courtney whispers back.

* * *

Unfortunately, Bridgette fools no one with her act of bravery, as Courtney soon finds out. Heather grabs her arm as they step onto the ferry that will take them back to the mainland.

"What the hell, Courtney? You had sex with Duncan?" Heather accuses.

"What would make you say that?" Courtney asks, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on! I'm not stupid. You spend a night in the fish cabin with him and two days later your bra gets found in there? Why else would you take it off?" Heather spits.

"Ugh fine. I was going to tell you anyway. But honestly, it's not like it's any of your business," Courtney points out.

"None of my business? Courtney, I'm your best friend! I'm trying to protect your reputation here! Now everyone knows you had sex with a total loser!" Heather rants.

"Oh calm down. You don't really care about me or else we wouldn't even be having this argument," Courtney snaps. The ferry has left the dock now and everyone is crowded around Heather and Courtney to witness the fight.

"How can you say that? I only want what's best for you! You are nothing but a traitorous bitch!" Heather claims.

"Hey, lay off her!" Duncan says, stepping in.

"Leave it, Duncan!" Courtney puts her hand up to stop him. She glares at Heather and Heather glares back, before taking a deep breath.

"You know what? It's fine. You can come back from this. It was just meaningless sex, right? Now you have a little experience you can get with some older, cooler guys who have never heard of Duncan." Heather reasons.

"It wasn't though," Courtney says.

"Wasn't what?" Heather says shortly.

"It wasn't just meaningless sex," Courtney replies, folding her arms.

"You can't mean to say you actually like this imbecile? I thought you had taste!" Heather scoffs.

"I do like him," Courtney tells her. She glances around at everyone, hating to admit what she's about to in front of everyone, but she hopes it will make Heather back off. She must have a heart somewhere in there. "I love him." she says. The crowd around them aww and whistle at the confession. Duncan puts his arm around Courtney and both of them stare at Heather in defiance.

"That's impossible. I forbid you to date him. It's against the rules!" Heather says childishly.

"What rules?" Ezekiel interrupts. Heather shoots daggers at him.

"The rules that say popular girls can only date popular boys or jocks!" Heather stamps her foot.

"Oh those rules…"

"Shut up, Ezekiel!" Heather snaps.

"I think Duncan is popular," Harold interjects.

"What would you know about it, nerd?" Heather sneers.

"We should have a vote. Who votes that Duncan is popular?" Harold calls. Everyone puts their hand up except Heather. She gives a cry of frustration and storms away from the group to sit down.

"Now can I kiss you?" Duncan asks Courtney.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask," Courtney grins. Duncan pulls her in close and kisses her sweetly.

"I can do that whenever I want, right?" Duncan asks.

"Right," Courtney laughs.

Alejandro wanders over to where Heather is sitting.

"Heather…" he starts.

"Leave me alone, traitor!" Heather says venomously.

"How am I a traitor?" Alejandro wonders.

"You voted that Duncan was popular! I thought I could at least count on you!" Heather cries.

"Why? You don't even like me, remember?" Alejandro reminds her.

"I thought we had some kind of… understanding," Heather says.

"Heather, you should forget them. They're happy, what does it matter if he's not popular?" Alejandro asks.

"Okay, I know I overreacted! But I just feel like I've lost control of everything! My friends have all left me." Heather says sadly.

"You still have me," Alejandro smiles.

"Fat lot of good you are," Heather snarls. Alejandro sighs. Lindsay walks up to Heather with Beth trailing behind her.

"Aww, it's so cute you two are finally a couple! First it was Gwen and Trent, and then…"

"We are NOT a couple!" Heather cuts her off angrily.

"Oh, but we thought…" Lindsay gestures to herself and Beth.

"You thought wrong. Alejandro and I will NEVER be together, got it?" Heather says threateningly. Lindsay and Beth nod nervously and scamper away as Heather stares them down. She turns back to Alejandro only to find he isn't there anymore. She looks around and sees him flirting with Katie and Sadie and she sighs, wondering why there feels like there's an empty void in her stomach.

* * *

The group makes it back to the mainland where the bus is waiting for them. Everyone boards the bus, Heather being the last one. She is about to head up the back but stops dead in her tracks at what she sees. No one is sitting up the back. Courtney is sitting next to Bridgette with their boyfriends in the seat behind them. DJ and Harold sit across the aisle and Sierra and Cody sit in front of them. Beth and Lindsay sit in front of Sierra and Cody, and Lindsay's hand is joined across the aisle to Tyler's, who is sitting next to Ezekiel of all people. Gwen and Trent are sitting in the seat in front of the back seat with Leshawna in front of them, and Gwen and Leshawna are chatting while Trent strums his guitar. Justin is kneeling on his seat, facing Katie and Sadie in the seat behind him and behind them are Eva and Noah, followed by Owen and Izzy.

Heather has a moment of hesitation, wondering where she should sit. She wanders down the back of the bus, stepping over Tyler and Lindsay's joined hands and glancing at everyone as she goes. No one really seems to notice her though.

_So this is what it feels like to be unpopular, _she thinks. She gets to the back seat and notices that Alejandro is sitting in the corner. He shrugs at her and she rolls her eyes and sits down with a sigh.

"What happened?" she wonders out loud, as Blaineley finishes counting everyone and the bus takes off.

"I'm not sure. It's strange," Alejandro replies.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Heather says, though she doesn't sound glad at all.

"I think it's good though," Alejandro nods.

"Why?" Heather whines.

"Things needed to change," Alejandro says simply.

"Why?"

"Reasons," Alejandro says mysteriously. They sit in silence for a moment before Heather speaks again.

"I'm sorry about before," she says.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Did I just hear the great and powerful Heather _apologise_?" Alejandro mocks.

"Shut up. Looks like you're the only person who'll be my friend. If you'll still have me, that is," Heather sighs.

"No," Alejandro refuses.

"Wow. Thanks. I guess I'll just be going then," she goes to stand up and find somewhere else to sit but Alejandro grabs her and pulls her back down onto the seat.

"Heather. I don't want to be your friend. We have been playing this game long enough. I know you say you don't date high school boys but we both know I am no ordinary high school boy. I am a high school man." Alejandro says seriously. Heather scoffs but Alejandro grabs her and pulls her to him, crushing her chest against his, taking the breath out of her.

"Heather. I know you like me."

"That's not good enough," Heather says breathlessly, trying to keep her composure while noticing that her lips are only a centimetre away from Alejandro's.

"Why?" Alejandro asks.

"Tell me how you feel. You can't just command me to date you." Heather says. Alejandro glares at her. He puts his hand on the back of her head and draws her mouth to his biting on her bottom lip then pushing his tongue into her mouth. Heather moans quietly, kissing him back until he finally pulls away.

"I love you, okay?" Alejandro admits begrudgingly. The bus cheers at them, having been watching the make out session. Heather turns red, but refuses to be intimidated.

"Good." She says shortly.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Alejandro asks with a grin.

"Fine," Heather sighs. Alejandro wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in close so her head is resting on his chest. Heather smirks to herself as they both fall asleep.

* * *

Back at school everyone piles off the bus and waits for their suitcases to be unloaded. Heather approaches Courtney somewhat apprehensively.

"Courtney?" Heather starts.

"Yeah?" Courtney responds.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry I guess. I can't tell you who to date. But can we please be friends again? It's kinda sad if my only friend is my boyfriend. Wow, that feels weird to say." Heather says, shaking her head.

"Thanks Heather. Of course we can be friends. Maybe we can double date!" Courtney suggests. Heather grimaces. "I'm only kidding," Courtney laughs. Everyone starts waving goodbye to each other and hugging, even though they'll see each other again on Monday.

"Seriously, how did this happen? Why does everyone suddenly like each other?" Heather wonders. Courtney shrugs.

"I guess we were hating Wawanakwa for nothing. It actually worked!" she says with a laugh.

"Maybe campfires really are magic," Heather smiles. "My parents are here. I'll see you Monday?"

"Sure. Bye!" Courtney waves Heather off and Duncan comes over and grabs her around the waist, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I gotta go, Court, I'll call you tomorrow," he says with a grin. He kisses her again before running off to where his mother his waiting. Duncan's mom stares at Courtney in disbelief so Courtney gives her a wave. His mom waves back and Duncan says something to her which causes her to beam from ear to ear. She looks about to walk over to Courtney but Duncan hurries her into the car. Courtney shakes her head and chuckles, turning around to see her own mother waiting for her.

"Who was that?" he mother demands, clearly disapproving.

"My boyfriend, Duncan," Courtney replies. "It's so lucky you didn't come and get me from camp or we never would have gotten together!" Courtney says. She strides over to the car, leaving her mother to follow her with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

* * *

**Note - Aww this was the last chapter! I know some people probably want me to continue and I probably could, but I really believe in ending stories before they get boring haha. I don't want to just keep going until y'all get sick of it and I'm just talking about mundane events in their lives. I'd rather end it here and start a new one. I don't want it to be like the movie "Australia" where you think it's over but then it goes for another hour and you're left wondering why you bothered and resenting the entire thing.**

**Answer to a question from Hola: I really wish I could reply to you privately as I'd really like to thank you for reading and leaving such long and lovely reviews! Anyway about your question, I didn't actually specify if Courtney was a virgin or not but in my mind she was, since she said the only kiss she's had was one time with Scott haha.**

**My next story: Is called Ransom and Rescue, I'll probably post the first chapter soon, maybe tomorrow! I probably won't be able to update that as often as I did this one as I have a lot of assignments for uni coming up :(**

**In the meantime you should check out my other stories or stories by my sister, The Queen of Cold, she writes similarly to me. Her newest story is called The Highwayman and it's set in the Old West where Duncan is a highwayman and Courtney is a barmaid.**

**Wow, sorry for the long note! Hope you enjoyed this story! xxx**


End file.
